A Key to His Heart
by LadyBlue104
Summary: Yukimura Kyoko was Keiko's older sister who had been studying music overseas. Now that she's back, she's in for the worlds of demons, supernatural powers, evil creatures trying to take over the world and romance! Kyoko's life would never be the same. HieixOC! Please R&R! Rated M for future chapters!
1. Prologue

Author's note:

Greetings!

This is a HieixOC story and the first time I've ever written anything other than one-shots so it makes me a bit nervous because I'm not sure if you people will like it... but I'll try my best and give it my all! I want my readers to get only the best!^^

My OC is actually me in this story so what she does in every kinds of situation is everything that I'll do. I think I've done quite well for a prologue but in the end, the judging are yours to do. I hope to hear your comments about my stories in reviews. If I make a lot of grammatical mistakes, please forgive me because English is not my first language. And please don't flame me! That's like stabbing my already low confidence with dull knife!

Well, I'll stop my babbling and let you read now. Please enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Prologue

* * *

The airport was, as usual, bustling with activities. There were people all around, creating one huge crowd where loud cries and laughter were heard.

One lone female manoeuvred herself with skill through the highly populated area, dragging her red suitcase behind her while holding onto her handbag with one hand, the click-clacking echoes of her heels muffled by the voices around her.

Two brown eyes scanned over the crowd, searching for one familiar form, one with similar features as her. People were squeezing around and waving, shouting out names. It didn't help that most of the people around her were so tall, they hindered her view.

A loud ringing from her bag got her attention and she took her phone out, pressing a button and holding it next to her ear. A female voice sounded from the other side of the phone, "_Nee-san_?"

"Yes, it's me."

"_Where are you? It's really hard to find you with all these people around._"

"True. Why don't we just meet outside?"

"_Oh. Okay._" And the line went dead. She put her phone back into her bag and ran her finger through her long black hair, sighing and looking around for the exit. It's been some time since she'd been in Japan's airport and she had actually forgotten the layout of the place.

Turning to the woman standing beside her, she smiled and asked, "Excuse me. Do you know where the exit is?"

The woman nodded and pointed her finger forward. "Just go straight and turn right."

She bowed. "Thank you." And after flashing one more smile, she made her way to the exit.

The exit wasn't actually that far and if she had walked a few more steps forward, she'd have found it on her own. Smoothing her ankle-length cream pencil skirt from any wrinkles, she stepped through the automatically opened door. Even outside, there were so many people.

Looking around, she looked for a blob of brown hair. There were several but they weren't the ones she was searching for. Preparing to make a call, she opened her bag and took her phone out.

Being so focused on her phone, she didn't notice the two people, one male and one female, making their merry ways toward her.

"Nee-san!" arms went around her neck and she jumped in surprise. Turning her head to the side, she could see a mass of brown hair which obviously belonged to a woman.

"Keiko?"

The brunette raised her head and flashed a warm, welcoming smile.

"Kyoko nee-san, I miss you so much!"

Kyoko laughed and turned around in her little sister's arms to hug her back. "I'm home?" she teased, patting her back gently.

"Welcome back." They smiled at each other.

Their sisterly moment were interrupted by a loud awkward coughing coming from their sides and both turned in the same time to see the infamous Urameshi Yusuke standing there with a grin, a hand in his pocket while the other was holding onto Kyoko's forgotten suitcase.

"Where's my hug?" he joked in whiny voice and opened his arms wide. Kyoko laughed and gave him a tight hug. "It's good to see you Kyo-nee."

"Of course." She patted his back a few times. "You're unusually pleasant today."

"Are you implying that I usually don't?"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Well… how to say this…" she detached herself from him. "You are usually cursing in every single sentence and you act kind of reckless and idiotic. And you are so rough and harsh and ruthless. You also burn my homework once."

"I'm only five then! You shouldn't hold a grudge against a kid's prank!" he huffed. "Sides, I'm only doing a favour by freeing you from those… those…" he shivered, remembering Kyoko's stacks of homework that were probably taller than . he had no idea how anyone could put up with those nightmares known as homework. He clasped a hand in front of his mouth. "I'm gonna puke."

"Oh, man up!" Keiko smacked him on the back of his head. Kyoko chuckled.

"I'm only joking Yusuke. Now, who wouldn't love your weird sense of humour?"

In a blink of an eye, Yusuke straightened up with a smug grin. "I know, right?"

"So, how have you been treating Keiko?" asked Kyoko pleasantly.

Keiko crossed her arms and glared at Yusuke. "If by treating me well you mean ditching me on a date, then yes, he has been treating me very well."

Yusuke shuddered at her cold voice and glare. He sweat-dropped. "I told you I overslept! And I've already apologised for it countless times!"

"If you hadn't spent the night drinking sake and watching that stupid football then I won't be this angry!" she raised her hand and slapped him on the back of his head. "Stupid Yusuke! You just never change!"

Kyoko laughed. "You two are always so funny!"

"Kyo-nee!" Yusuke whined "Aren't you on my side on this?"

"Nope. I'm neutral."

Keiko huffed and raised her nose in the air snottily, turning her head away from Yusuke. Yusuke's shoulders shagged and he went away, mumbling something about evil women ganging up on him and getting his car, dragging her suitcase with him. Once Yusuke was out of sight, Kyoko gave her full attention to Keiko and raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No." Keiko shook her head, her now long brunette hair moving with her. "Just let him. If he actually changes then he won't be Yusuke anymore." She grinned. "That boy will never grow up."

"Really Keiko? Boy? He's twenty now."

"Well, he acts like one."

"I can't deny that." Chuckling, Kyoko asked her little sister about her life which Keiko answered enthusiastically. They talked about their parents, their family business, Keiko's education, Yusuke…

"So, where's the ring?"

Keiko blush a little and showed her left hand where a beautiful white gold band adored her ring finger. The ring's diamond twinkled prettily under the lights.

"It's a pretty engagement ring." Kyoko nodded, inspecting the ring "Yusuke has a very nice taste."

"As if. I was the one who chose it. Yusuke's completely clueless about this stuff! It even takes him this long to propose!"

Keiko began her common ranting about her fiancé. Kyoko was used to Keiko's rants by now. Keiko always ranted in her letters or emails. Usually she would talk about her college life and their parents but mostly Yusuke.

The loud honk of a car managed to stop Keiko's ranting and she led her sister to the car. Kyoko sat in the back-seat and Yusuke waited for Keiko to finish buckling the safety belt before speeding away. The ride was enjoyable with their chattering and laughter.

'_It's good to be home'_, she thought with a fond smile.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Yukimura's residence, the two sisters left Yusuke to take care of Kyoko's things. It's not like there were many things, only one suitcase filled with clothes and shoes, nothing Yusuke couldn't carry but he decided to be a brat and whined anyway.

The restaurant was closed today so it was empty inside. They made their way upstairs to the living room and instantly a big smile erupted upon Kyoko's face. She removed her heels and slipped her feet into the slippers.

"It's been so long." She sighed dreamily. "Nothing changes."

"Except the carpet. It's yellow now." A gentle voice drifted from the kitchen. Both sisters' heads turned to the plump woman standing in the doorway with a grin and twinkling eyes. Kyoko immediately ran forward and embraced her tightly.

"Mom. I miss you."

Mrs. Yukimura laughed loudly as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"How are you dear?"

"Fine. Better now that I've seen you mom."

"Ah, ever the sweet-talker." Mrs. Yukimura laughed once again. "Just like her father when he was still young!"

As if on cue, Mr. Yukimura stepped out of the bedroom he shared with his wife. He was out of his chef's gear and at the sight of his eldest daughter, he broke out into a gleeful grin and opened his arms wide for a hug. Kyoko hugged him.

"Nice seeing you again dad."

"Same here, same here."

Unfortunately, the happy family reunion was ruined when Yusuke burst from the stairway, carrying Kyoko's suitcase easily with one hand. He looked around. "Did I interrupt something?"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "You always do. Idiot."

"Hey!"

"Keiko, you should be kinder to little Yusuke." Mrs. Yukimura scolded and with a victorious puff of his chest, Yusuke dashed to stand behind her, sticking his tongue out childishly at Keiko. The brunette's face darkened and she sent Yusuke a death glare.

"Nah! Keiko's doing the right thing!" her father chided in "Besides, Yusuke can take a little beating!"

Keiko looked at Yusuke smugly.

Kyoko chuckled. "Don't worry mom. That's just their way of bonding."

Mrs. Yukimura rolled her eyes before kissing he daughter on the top her head and murmured, "It's nice to have you back, dear," before going back to the kitchen. Mr. Yukimura shrugged and gave his daughter one more hug before going back to his room.

Now, with no one to protect him from Keiko, Yusuke hid behind the couch from Keiko's glare of doom. The brunette rolled her eyes. "Coward. Come on nee-san, let's go and get you settled in."

The sisters made a move to leave when they noticed Yusuke following them. "Yusuke, you're not allowed. It's a girl's room." Keiko reprimanded.

"But I've been to your room before!"

"Don't care. Now go away! Shoo!" she shoved Yusuke back to the living room harshly, causing him to lost his balance and stumble to the carpeted floor.

"I don't really mind." Kyoko interjected but Keiko shook her head and led her to her bedroom.

Opening the door, Kyoko scanned her old bedroom fondly. Nothing changed and everything was still in place. The only thing different was probably her bed sheets and other than that, nothing changed. Even the scattered music compositions on her desk were still there.

She went to the room and touched the upright piano pushed against her wall in front of her bed. It was clean and the wood was nicely polished. She was happy to know that her beloved piano was taken care of.

Keiko pushed her suitcase into her room before she left, giving her some alone time to readjust to her room. Her eyes scanned over her bookshelf where her novels and music magazines were rowed neatly. The dresser beside her bed still had the night lamp she had from her childhood.

She walked toward her desk and opened the curtain which was right in front of her desk. There wasn't really anything to see as the outside of her window was blocked by a large tree that Keiko had told her once in her letter. Apparently, Keiko sent Yusuke out to buy some flower seeds to decorate their little garden yet he bought a tree seed instead.

She didn't mind really. She didn't really like the sunlight. She loved the rain too because it cleansed the polluted air and helped the growing of plants. She was also fond of the smell of wet earth and the pitter-pattering sound of rain hitting the ground.

Kyoko sat down on her bed, ignoring her suitcase and lay down on her bed. She missed her bed.

She was tired after twelve hours of flight and wanted nothing more than to just slip into her blanket and sleep. She wished she had slept on the plane earlier.

She vaguely heard Keiko telling Yusuke to prepare for the welcoming party she planned. Keiko was so stubborn. She had told her not to bother herself with a party.

But she couldn't find herself to care at that moment because she was already, slowly but steadily, falling into deep slumber.

* * *

Makai's sky was a darker shade of orange than it usually was and it signed the incoming of a storm. A storm in Makai was never fun with the harsh howling wind and freezing temperature. Not to mention the lightning that was followed with rough thunder.

Hiei sighed with his back comfortably leaned against the bark of the highest tree he could find. If a storm was coming, that meant he needed to come back to the HQ. He didn't mind the fact that it was a bug but what made him hesitant to go back was probably his boss, who had been bothering him with her approaches lately.

Mukuro had announced that it's time for Hiei to finally take her place as the Lord of Alaric and he accepted gladly. But there's one problem.

Hiei needed a mate before he could be the king.

He told Mukuro to wait as he searched for one but she was being incredibly impatient. He knew what she really wanted. He knew what she felt for him. But he just didn't see her as anything close to a potential-mate, let alone a mate.

His feelings for Mukuro were purely platonic and he saw her as a close friend who shared his pain and his boss. Besides, he knew what Mukuro felt for him wasn't the same feelings that kept Keiko waiting for Yusuke or the feelings that the Oaf, Kuwabara, had for Yukina. She was just overwhelmed by the fact that someone understood her pain and merely became too attached and obsessed.

With her pride, Mukuro would never tell him what she wanted in his face. That's good because he wouldn't need to voice his rejection. He wished she would get the hint whenever he told her that she needed to wait for him to find his mate – the right one.

A noisy rumbling from the sky broke through the silence and he wrinkled in distaste at the smell of rain. He hated water and anything that went along with it. He made a move to leave when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hiei!"

He sensed the energy that he was sure was hidden until now and looked down. Kurama stood below, with his long hair tied back and a smile on his face.

He raised an eyebrow at him. "Fox?"

"Long time no see." The red-head waved his hand in a friendly way. "Do you mind coming down here?"

Hiei gave a grunt and leisurely jumped down from the tree. Instead of looking up, he lowered his head to meet Kurama's eyes. Over the years, he had grown taller and now he stood a head taller than Kurama – who had also grew a few inches taller. "How have you been doing Hiei?"

Hiei ignored the pleasantries and instead asked, "What are you doing in Makai?"

"To pay you a visit, of course. I went to the HQ and was told that you're not around so I went to the place that I am sure you'll be. It's just my luck that the HQ was parked near the Forest of Fools." He grunted as a response. "How are things with Mukuro?"

Kurama was the only one he told about Mukuro's advances and the fox had given him several assistances in wriggling out of Mukuro's blunt approaches.

He shrugged his shoulders and Kurama understood. He nodded and they walked in silence once again. It was several minutes later that Kurama asked a question which surprised him a bit.

"What do you think of visiting Ningenkai, Hiei?"

His crimson eyes flickered to his, dare he say it, best friend. "What for?"

"Well, since a storm is coming, which means you have to go back to Mukuro, I'm sure you'd rather spar with Yusuke." The fox smiled fondly, reminiscing the past when they would gather in Ningenkai and had a males bonding time a.k.a sparring and drinking.

Hiei smirked, remembering the one time he managed to defeat Yusuke. The ex-detective was out-of-shape for his lack of training and was drunk. It took him less than an hour to beat him.

"And there's a party going tonight at Keiko's."

Hiei furrowed his eyebrows. "What's the purpose of that?"

"Apparently Keiko's sister comes back from London today and she wants to introduce her to us. From the stories I have heard, she is quite a lovely woman." Kurama wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hiei glared though he knew Kurama was merely kidding. "You know humans are not my taste."

"Yes but why not give it a chance Hiei?" Kurama asked calmly, not bothered by his glare. "It's not like I'm asking you to mate with her or anything. Just come and introduce yourself civilly to her. Yusuke and Keiko, along with Yukina, wish for your presence."

His jaw tightened at the mention of his sister.

"She is actually the one who asked me to come and invite you."

With that, Hiei's decision was sold. He would never be able to refuse Yukina.

"So? What's your answer Hiei?" Kurama asked, though he obviously knew his answer. Damn fox and his twisted sadistic way.

"I'll go."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

So, how's that? I hope I don't disappoint you or anything... Oh, and here's a little bit of introduction for Kyoko:

**Name: Yukimura Kyoko**

**Birthday : 11 June**

**Age : 22**

**Hair : Black**

**Skin : A healthy pale**

**Eyes : Chocolate brown  
**

**Height : 168cm**

**Weight : 47kg**

**Like(s) : Music, piano, animals, Snowdrop flower, green tea, books and her family**

**Favourite composer : Chopin**

And that's it! I hope it'll make it easier to imagine what Kyoko looks like. I'm drawing her right now and will post several drawings of her soon. I hope you'll like them!

Anyway, everything above is complete fiction. Kyoko might be me in this story, but that didn't mean that she has to look like me right?

Please leave me some love! and see you in the next chapter~!


	2. The Welcoming Party

Author's note:

Greetings!

Here's the first chapter of A Key to His Heart! It's quick because I hate it when a story's left with only a prologue. First of all, I want to thank the people who reviewed and followed my story.

SakiHanajima1: thanks for your building critique! I read it again and yes, they do seem OOC, so I fixed it! I hope it's better now! It's hard for me to write about Yusuke because he's like soooooooo different from me. I'll remember his use of curse words and sense of humour from now on! Thank you once again!

Akara Suzuki: Thank you! I've read your review for Obsession and haven't thanked you yet so I thank you now! I really appreciate your review as it gives me a boost to write! I hope you'll keep reading no matter how much it sucks and reviewing!

Second, I want to tell you that I think this capter's sucks-. I always suck at writing the beginning of a story and I just can't wait till we get deeper into the story. I've got so many fluff moments of Hiei and Kyoko and can't wait to write them here! But of course, there'll be fighting here. It's YYH after all. I suck at writing a fighting scene but I'm practising!

I'll stop babbling now and let you read. I hope you'll enjoy it! (Though I kinda doubt it TT)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Chapter 1: The Welcoming Party

* * *

When Kyoko opened her eyes, it was already dark out. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes before entwining her fingers and stretched her arms high above her head. She ran her fingers through her hair to get the unneeded tangles out and smoothed it over.

Standing up, Kyoko went over to her desk and pulled the curtains together. Eyeing her suitcase, she sighed lazily and began to unpack. She only brought several outfits and shoes with her as most of her things would arrive tomorrow.

She opened her wardrobe which held several articles of clothing that she left here years ago when she left. She hung her dresses and put the three pairs of shoes she brought with her on the small drawer beneath. She stacked her folded blouses and skirts and put it into the wardrobe, leaving one of each out.

When she was done, she gathered the toiletries and clothes and left her bedroom. Her bedroom was at the end of the hall and across from it was a guest room. Beside the guest room was the bathroom and she stepped in.

As she stripped, she heard the sounds of people arguing and laughter from the living room. She recognised the arguing voices as Yusuke and Keiko and the laughter came from Kuwabara Kazuma and one unfamiliar female voice. She could also hear a girlish giggle from another female – this one sounded softer – and Shizuru's whistling as if nothing happened.

She smiled softly. She truly missed her family and friends. And whoever the other two female were, she knew she would get introduced to them in time.

Getting into the warm shower, Kyoko washed her hair with her Snowdrop shampoo thoroughly; she had no idea why but she always loved her hair. After she was sure that her hair was cleanly rinsed, she began to wash herself with her Snowdrop soap. She loved Snowdrop as it's not only beautiful but also gave great fragrance – fresh, clean and mildly sweet.

She turned the water off once she was done and dried herself and tucked her hair into a white fluffy towel. She never really used a hairdryer to dry her hair. She preferred it to dry naturally.

Kyoko put on the clean white blouse and lavender-coloured knee-length skirt. She threw her dirty clothing into the laundry basket and went out of the bathroom, feeling and smelling nice and fresh. If only she had a glass of cold milk right now.

Once in her room, Kyoko removed the towel from her hair and ran her wooden brush through her long hair.

Then she went back to the bathroom to throw the towel in the laundry basket before going to the living room. The loud noise grew louder and she had to cringe when an echoing slap rang in her ears. Poor Yusuke…

Standing in the doorway, she scanned her eyes over the decorated room. There were food and cakes on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Above the TV in front of it was an eye-catching banner with 'Welcome Home!' sewn carefully on it. The curtains were drawn back and showed the glass doors which led to the balcony with several animals-shaped ornaments made from origami papers stuck to it.

In the middle of the room was Yusuke, sprawled on the floor, and Keiko, standing before him with crossed arms and disapproving glare. On the couch was Shizuru, smoking and checking through several CD cases around her.

She noticed Kuwabara standing in front of the glass doors, laughing at Yusuke, holding the animal ornaments in his hands with a girl with teal blue hair and smiling crimson eyes by his side, holding more ornaments and most of all, the woman with blue hair and slim physique standing in front of her with her back to her, seemingly oblivious to her presence.

If it was someone she knew, she would have tried to surprise them. She suppressed a chuckle, imagining the woman before her shrieking in surprise, and said, "Excuse me?"

"Huh?" the woman turned to her with bright bubble-gum eyes. "Oh! Sorry!" she apologised and scooted to the side, giving her way to pass. She turned back to watch the scene Keiko and Yusuke were creating.

Then she seemed to realize Kyoko and her eyes widened, doing a double-take and she shrieked. Kyoko chuckled and glanced at the other occupants who now had their full attention on her and the shrieking woman.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Kyo-nee!" Kuwabara squeaked in a shrill voice and he ran over to her. "It's really good to see you again!"

Kyoko gave him a hug and laughed lightly. "Same here. How have you been Kazuma?"

Kuwabara was about to response when a hand grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him away from her. Shizuru now stood in his place, blowing smokes out from her mouth. "He's fine." She said to Kyoko before giving him a look. "Don't ignore your girlfriend, Kazu."

Realisation dawned on his face and he grinned. "Kyo-nee, I have someone to introduce to you!" He ran back to the girl in with teal hair and led her to Kyoko. Kyoko noted how they looked at each other and the goofy smile on Kuwabara's face and instantly knew who the girl was.

"Kyo-nee, meet my beloved! Yukina!"

Yukina smiled shyly and bowed politely. "Hello. I'm Yukina." Straightening herself, she clasped her hands back together. "I have heard such good stories from both Kazuma and Keiko. It is really nice to be able to meet you in person."

"Ah, so you are Yukina. Kazuma told me about you in his emails." Kyoko chuckled. "He's always bragging about how beautiful and kind you are. Thank you for putting up with him."

Yukina giggled.

"Oh my, so you are Kyoko. I thought you're a thief or something." The bluenette from before came to stand beside her. She smiled and chirped in a hyper way, "Hi! I'm Botan! It's really nice to meet you!"

"Hello Botan."

Her attention was switched in less than a second when she felt a hand holding a handful of her hair. She looked over her shoulder at Shizuru, who was checking her hair. "Your hair's grown longer, kiddo. Want me to take care of it?"

Shizuru always called her 'Kiddo' even if she was now an adult. She had grown accustomed to it and merely thought of it as an endearment or something.

"No, it's alright. I like how it is at the moment." Shizuru shrugged.

"Sure."

"Nee-san! Come and sit down!" Keiko squeezed through the crowd and pulled her over to the couch. Kyoko sat down in front of the table full of food and only now did she notice how hungry she was. She never liked airplane's food and refused to eat it.

Yusuke slumped down on the couch beside her, a glowing red handprint on his left cheek. He grinned at her despite his aching cheek. "Enjoy your beauty sleep?"

"Definitely."

"Ya know Kyo-nee, while you're sleeping, I was here, spending money and sweat for your celebration." He raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Don't I deserve something?"

Keiko gasped in horror. "Yusuke! How could you be so greedy to your own sister-in-law?!"

"Hey! I'm freakin' joking! Don't get your panties in a bunch Keiko!" the childish adult held both of his hands in front of him. "Don't hurt me!" he yelped when Keiko raised her hand to give his other cheek a matching print.

"Yeah Keiko. Yusuke's the hero, don't hurt him." Botan teased in a mocking tone.

Kuwabara sniggered. "Urameshi? A hero? Pfft!" and he broke into fits of laughter, accompanying Botan.

Kyoko chuckled at Yusuke's twitching eyebrow.

"What's so funny?!" he snapped in irritation. "If you've forgotten, _I _saved the world!"

With that, everyone went into awkward silence. Yusuke's eyes widened when he realised what he had accidentally let slip. Everyone looked at Kyoko tensely.

Kyoko blinked. "Did you play too much RPG again Yusuke?"

The ex-detective laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah! That's it!"

"You should study more and prepare to inherit the family business." The raven advised wisely.

"Er… sure!" he pumped his fist in the air with determination. "When this party ends, I'll go to the err… library to study!"

"But, Yusuke, the library would probably be closed by then."

"Then I'll go to the… uh… bookstore?"

Kyoko nodded. "Good enough. I'll be waiting for the fruits of your study."

Everyone sweat-dropped at how close the slip was and thought, _'That's close!'_ at the same time, sighing in relieve. Kyoko eyed them weirdly.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no! everything's peachy! Right Keiko?" Botan squeaked.

"Oh, yes, of course!"

The raven-haired woman furrowed her eyebrows, finding it hard to believe their act. But she decided to let it go as they would tell her if it was something she needed to know.

The doorbell rang, breaking through the awkward silence, and Yusuke stood up hurriedly, wanting to avoid Keiko's fury. "I'll get it!" He declared, dragging Kuwabara away with him.

"Erm… soooo…" Botan tried hard to search for a topic "How's London?"

"London's very nice. And so are the people I've met there." Kyoko smiled fondly the memories of her friends and teachers there. Though she had met several people who disregard her, London still left a nice imprint on her mind.

"That sounds very nice." Yukina commented, sitting down beside her on the spot Yusuke just occupied.

A booming laughter of Yusuke echoed from downstairs, making them jump in surprise. "What the hell?" Botan murmured, using the language she adopted from Yusuke from years of knowing him.

"It must be Hiei-san and Kurama-san." The crimson-eyes girl smiled.

Kyoko hadn't the chance to ask whoever they were because Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped into the living room with a grin – Yusuke – and an annoyed face – Kuwabara. Behind them, two men followed.

One had long red hair and green eyes. He looked feminine with his long-lashes, fair skin and lean physique. If it's not for the fact that he had no breasts, she would probably mistake him for a woman - a very beautiful woman.

The other man couldn't be mistaken for a female from the masculine and manly aura from his presence. He had black hair that denied the law of gravity with white starbust in the middle of his bangs and it was blue along the tips. His eyes were crimson – like Yukina's – and they were cold and expressionless, betraying nothing. He stood so tall, a few inches shorter than Kuwabara, with lean muscles and perfect skin.

The red-head smiled and offered her his hand. Kyoko stood up and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Minamino Shuichi. But please call me Shuichi."

"I'm Yukimura Kyoko and the pleasure's all mine." She then turned to the crimson-eyed man and offered her hand to him. "Hello-"

"Don't touch me." He growled, inching away from her. His glare was full of dislike and ice and it made her somewhat guilty, like she had done something to offend him

"I'm sorry. Have I done something to offend you?"

He narrowed his eyes and grunted, "Just don't come close to me."

He walked past her and toward the balcony. He nodded to Yukina, who smiled at him, before sitting down with his back leaning against the glass doors.

Kyoko frowned and pondered over what she had done since he arrived. She didn't remember ever doing something wrong but it could be he was a sensitive person and what she had deemed as appropriate was not to him.

Shuichi approached her with a kind smile which calmed her a little. "Sorry. Hiei is in a bad mood." He chuckled. "He doesn't really like the clothing I forced him to wear."

Looking back at the quiet man, who was being yelled at by Kuwabara and Yusuke, she noticed what he was wearing. He wore a crimson button-ups with the elbows rolled up and black trousers. The top three buttons were unbuttoned and he had a loose black tie on loosely.

"Why? He looks very nice."

"He doesn't usually dress like that."

It did seem like what Shuichi would wear.

"I see." She nodded. Then a soft smile graced her lips. "That's good. I thought I did something wrong."

"Ignore him Kyo-nee. He's just PMSing." Yusuke rolled his eyes at Hiei who ignored him.

"It's okay." She approached him and squatted down in front of him, making sure her skirt was tucked in.

"What do you want Onna?" he asked harshly.

"Your name is Hiei, isn't it?"

He kept quiet, glare in place. She smiled.

"What a unique name. I'm Kyoko. Nice to meet you, Hiei."

"Leave, Onna, before I lost my patience and slit your throat."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to you later then." She stood back up and walked over to the women in the group, who had somehow crowded over and stared at her in surprise. She ignored the three men shocked looks and sat down on the couch, between Yukina and Shizuru.

"Nee-san! Are you alright?" Keiko asked in a panicked tone.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hiei's just… a bit to the violent side." Botan elaborated.

"He could kick ass." Shizuru inputted, blowing out smokes.

"Hmm…" Kyoko hummed. "But he will look good in cat ears…"

They looked at her as if she had just grown another head. Keiko sweat-dropped, remembering a moment in her childhood when Kyoko had somehow got her and Yusuke to wear puppy costumes. Even now, she was sure her sister still had the costumes hidden somewhere in the house.

"Seriously?" Botan mumbled.

"I seem to remember something…" Shizuru said to herself.

"I think he will."

They turned to Yukina, who had finally decided to speak. She blush a little and continued, "It's just, if Hiei-san is an animal, I think a cat will be most fitting."

Kyoko beamed, happy to find someone with the same view as her.

"Alright… no more of this animal talk." Keiko interrupted. "Let's just eat."

And all of them agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

So, what do you think? I know it sucks but please don't flame me! I've tried my best after all, but like I've told you, I'm not good at writing the beginning of a story. I hope you'll keep writing and reviewing!

About Kyoko's comment of Hiei looking good with cat ears is actually a hint for the later chapters. I can't wait for it to be posted! But I guess it depends on my writing and updating speed.

I hope you won't stop reading only because one chapter sucks. I'll try my best to better the next one and so on. Building critiques are always welcomed but I'd like to remind you that flames are not allowed! BTW, to make up for a bad chapter, I'm here with my promise of drawing Kyoko! You can find the link to my Deviantart link on my profile! Please check it out!

Thank you for reading my story and I'll see you in the next chapter! Please leave me some love!


	3. A Nice Person

Author's note:

Greetings!

How have you all been doing? I do hope you've been great.

I want to thank the kind people who reviewed my story and favourited along with the people who followed! I'm so happy to have you kind people read my story! I hope you'll keep reviewing as it gives me great boost of energy and makes me want to write!

I hope you'll like this chapter as I've put a lot of times rewriting and checking over it. Personally, I don't think it is that bad but the benefit of being the reader is, you're the one who decide whether it is good or bad. I do hope it's the former though.

By the way, I want to apologize but update might slow down a wee bit. School's being a hassle and I really want to keep my grades. I don't want to disappoint my mom. But I'll try to write and update as fast as I can, that's why you ought to review! Gives me the strength I need! Besides, I'd really hate to keep you all amazing readers waiting!

Okay then, I'll let you read now! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Chapter 2: A Nice Person

* * *

The welcome party went out smoothly. People talked, laughed and somewhere along the party, alcohols were involved, getting two hyper adults – Yusuke and Kuwabara – drunk. Kyoko laughed a lot there, listening to the jokes Yusuke and Kuwabara told her, having girls' talk with the women in the group and getting to know Shuichi better.

She now knew some things about him, like his education, his hobbies and his occupation. Apparently he worked in his step-father's company and would soon be inheriting it. She hoped Yusuke could learn a thing or two from him.

But sadly, she hadn't been able to find out anything about Hiei. Just like she promised, she went to see him again later and offered him some beverages but he ignored her and instead sent her death glares for the rest of the night. He had interacted a few times with Kurama and Yusuke, sometimes Kuwabara, but he kept quiet mostly.

The only other female other than her who approached him was Yukina. She went over and asked him how he had been doing in Makai and about some other things she couldn't hear but he accepted the beverage she offered and even gave a civil thanks.

She wasn't saddened by his obvious loathing for her; she had been treated that way before. But she just hoped that he didn't make it so obvious.

After the party ended, Keiko forced the madly drunk Yusuke to take down the banner and removed the origami papers from the doors to the balcony while she gathered the dirty dishes and washed them clean. She offered to help, knowing they were tired, but was denied. Keiko told her that the party was meant for her and it would be rude to have her clean.

So she brushed her teeth, washed her face, changed into her night-gown, brushed her hair and went to bed. Sleep came as soon as her head hit the pillow. It seemed like the nap she took wasn't enough.

The next day, she woke up early. No matter how tired she was, she always woke up early out of habit.

Kyoko got out of bed and went out of her room to the bedroom. There, she did her morning essentials – using the toilet, brushing her teeth and washing her face - then went back to her room to change. She had on a baby blue camisole and skirt.

She tied her hair up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Everyone else were still asleep so she made sure her every moves were quiet. She prepared simple eggs and bacons, French toasts and coffee for her family and herself.

Hearing a door opened and closed, she twisted her head around to find Keiko standing in the doorway, still in her pajamas. "Good morning Keiko. How's your sleep?" she asked with a smile, flipping the French toast she was currently cooking.

"Good morning." Keiko walked into the kitchen, joined with the dining room, and took out a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water. "You woke up so early. Aren't you tired?"

"You know I can't wake up later than eight. Even then, it's because I slept at five." Putting the toast on a plate with the other toasts, she put it on the table with the plates of eggs and bacons. "Breakfast's ready."

Keiko nodded and moved to leave for the bathroom, but stopped short and gave Kyoko a curious look, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Indeed I am." Kyoko sipped her coffee. "Do you need me to get anything?"

Keiko shook her head. "No. Enjoy your day nee-san." She smiled before leaving. Kyoko sat down on one of the chair and ate a slice of toast and a piece of bacon, impatient to go out and reacquaint herself with Japan, though she knew better than to skip breakfast. No matter how busy she was, she never skipped the three important meals of the day.

Washing the eating and the cooking utensils she used, she then proceeded to take her bag from her room and left the house after making notes of her leaving to her parents. She would love to have more times with her family now that she was home but just couldn't stand the need to go out. She didn't like being copped out in a place for long unless she had something to do.

Going out from the backdoor, Kyoko remembered to lock the door and put the key in her bag before leaving. She didn't have any destinations in her mind, only wanting to sight-see the town in which she would be living in again. She decided to go to the nearest shrine to pray.

There was a small shrine near her home and she used to go there often back when she still lived in Japan. She went there mostly to pray for her family and her studies, especially when exams were drawing near.

She smiled fondly at the Inari statues and took a picture of them before continuing up the stairs.

Praying didn't take long. She wished for her family and friends' health and happiness and left the shrine, buying an amulet on the way back.

Her next destination was the park, which were only a few blocks from the shrine. The park was empty except for the homeless people making the park their shelter and a few teenagers and oldies jogging and doing stretches. She smiled at a particular old couple who was walking along the walk hand-in-hand.

The park was nice, especially the flowers and cherry trees. Since it was still early spring, the flowers were still blooming beautifully, letting their petals dance with the wind. If only there were any snowdrops around the park.

As she walked along, looking at the beautiful cherry blossoms, she failed to notice the person walking in high-speed past her. Their shoulders bumped and her bag slipped from her hand, causing her to turn her head sharply to the person she bumped into.

The person was a male in mid-twenties with tanned skin and fluffy-looking white hair. She couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses he wore but still she could make out that he was very handsome with his firm jaw, pouty red lips and high cheekbones. Not to mention he had a body every male models wished to have.

He crouched and picked her bag up, giving it to her with an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry miss."

Kyoko shook her head lightly, causing her hair, secured in a ponytail, to swish with her movement. "No, it's my fault. I didn't watch where I was going."

He gave her a smile and nodded. "Well then, I'll see you again." He said before he walked away.

Kyoko raised a curious eyebrow at the man's weird parting words but shrugged it off, turning and continuing her walks.

The man's charming grin and friendly attitude remained in her mind, along with his handsome appearance. Raising a hand to her lips, she tilted her head slightly to the side and murmured, "I've been meeting a lot of beautiful people since I came back."

She was oblivious to a pair of scarlet eyes watching her every moves.

* * *

Kyoko had gone everywhere she often visited before she went to London. There was the shrine, the park, the CD shop, the book store, the café for lunch, the antique store, the boutique… she spent most of her day making new acquaintances while exploring.

Kyoko now stood in a flower shop, purchasing a tiny bouquet of pink roses to decorate her room. She always decorated her room with flowers because she thought they light up everything. After paying, Kyoko turned around to leave the shop but stopped and smiled at the familiar face.

"Hello Shuichi."

Shuichi looked at her, a little surprised, before a polite smile graced his feminine lips. "Kyoko-san. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise. Are you getting flowers for Botan?"

Last night, Kyoko had learned that Shuichi was involved with the blue-haired woman in the girls' talk she participated in. It was a little shocking as the pair was completely opposites but then she remembered that people said, 'opposites attract'. Shuichi and Botan were merely emphasising the fact to her; along with Keiko and Yusuke and Kuwabara and Yukina. Now that she thought about it, every couple in the group were opposites.

"I take it Botan told you." He chuckled. "But you're mistaked. I'm here to get flowers for my mother."

"How nice of you. Your mother must be a very happy woman." She replied with a warm smile. She found the bond between mothers and their children to be the most beautiful bond on earth.

Shuichi's cheeks coloured a wee bit and he smiled. "Thank you."

After waiting for Shuichi, who bought a huge bouquet of red roses, the two left the flower shop together. "I would love to introduce you to my mother. She will find you very agreeable."

"And from how you've been talking about her, I can only guess she's a lovely woman."

Shuichi smiled at the thought of his mother. "Very lovely."

The two chattered as they walked. Kyoko listened enthusiastically to his story about his mother and swooned inwardly. She truly adored his love for his mother.

They parted ways when Shuichi had to take the train to go to his home. Looking up at the darkening sky, Kyoko decided to go back home. So far, the day had been going great. She had met up with some old friends, visited places, got new acquaintances and got to know her new friend better. It's a very productive day.

In the middle of her walk, she didn't expect to see a familiar figure disappearing into the woods which was in the back of the park she visited earlier. She would recognize that gravity defying hair and tall, muscular form everywhere.

Kyoko quickly followed him into the woods, thinking about ways to approach him. What she didn't expect was for the woods to be completely dark and silent, not a single sound could be heard other than her own breathing and light rustling of leaves and wind. It was a cloudy night and not a single star shone in the sky. She scolded herself for her stupidity.

But how could Hiei made his way around the dark place, anyway? And why did come here in the first place?

Kyoko shook her head to clear her head and turned around, only to jump in surprise and let out a loud gasp at the glowing pair of crimson eyes. Putting a hand on her chest, she tried to calm her racing heart and irregular breathing.

"H-hiei?"

The glowing eyes narrowed at her distastefully and a deep baritone asked, "What are you doing here Onna?"

"Oh, um… I saw you coming here and I thought I'll say hi." She looked around the place "I forget how dark woods can be at night." She inspected his eyes carefully. "Am I imagining things or are your eyes actually glowing?"

He growled. "Just leave Onna."

"Well… unfortunately, I can't see my surroundings and am lost in here. Would you be so kind as to lead me back?"

"That is very ridiculous." Red eyes rolled. "I see no importance in escorting a human such as you home."

"I'm not asking you to escort me home, I'm only asking for the way out."

"Hn."

"Anyway, what are you doing here Hiei?" she asked in a kind tone, remembering his bad-temper. She really didn't want to set him off like last night.

"What I do is none of your concern Onna." He replied coldly. Kyoko frowned but accepted his answer and nodded her head, because what he said was the truth. "Now follow." He ordered, turning around, making her see nothing, and she heard the crunching of twigs and grasses.

Kyoko followed the sound, because she couldn't see a thing, and shouldered her bag. They walked in silent and Kyoko was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She wasn't really a type of person who felt the need to fill every silence with words but this one, she couldn't handle. Although she decided to keep silent as Hiei didn't seem like he was enjoying her presence. She would have a long way to go until she could earn his friendship, it seemed.

When a source of light met her eyes, she blinked and tried to adjust to the light. The lamps scattered around the park were blinding her eyes.

Kyoko, now standing in front of Hiei, gave a curt bow and a grateful smile. "Thank you Hiei. Without you I'll be stuck there until morning."

Hiei gave an annoyed grunt and shoved his left hand into his pocket. She finally realised what he was wearing. Hiei was wearing a black cloak which covered his whole form and a white scarf around his neck, black boots covering his feet. But what shocked her the most was probably the katana he had in his right hand.

"Is that… real?" she mumbled, eyes focused on the weapon.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Hiei hissed, pushing the katana out of her view by hiding it behind his back. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious." She eyed him from the tip of his hair down to his feet. "And why are you wearing cloak? Are you attending a cosplay party?"

"…cosplay party?"

"If you like cosplay that much Hiei, I have just the right thing for you!" she exclaimed excitedly, eyes twinkling. Hiei had a bad feeling with that look.

"What gibberish are you talking about Onna?"

"Is that a no?"

Hiei didn't respond and she sighed sadly, thinking that maybe she could get him into a kitty get-up. Kyoko was startled when her phone rang, breaking the silence. She quickly took it out of her bag and pressed the button to accept the call, holding it beside her ear.

"_Hello nee-san? Where are you?_"

"Keiko?"

"_Yes, it's me. Why aren't you home yet? It's past dinnertime and mom and dad are worried._"

She chuckled. "Even when I'm already an adult, they still treat me like a baby." She said to herself, eyes soft. "I'm on my way back. I'm just stopping by to greet a friend."

_Friend?_ Hiei's eyebrows shot up in light surprise at the single word but Kyoko didn't notice as she was busy talking to her little sister on her phone. He wondered to himself why he was standing there waiting for her to finish her call when he could just go back to the woods and train.

Whenever Hiei visited Ningenkai, he would stay at Kurama's flat. He would like to stay at the temple because it had access to nature and there's actually a training room there but he didn't want to be stuck in a huge temple with a smoking old lady; especially one who loved to mock him and his anti-social behaviour.

Kurama's parents' house was near the temple so he could still go to the temple but now that the fox had moved out to a flat near the city, which was quite far from the temple, he had no choice but to train in the woods which was in a park. There was no other good training spot here in Ningenkai.

He was considering coming back to Makai but he remembered Mukuro and relented. He wanted what little rest he could get from her advances.

"Hiei? Are you alright?"

His eyes flicked to the human woman who was now done with her call, phone already in her bag. He growled inwardly at himself when he realised that he had just thought about her. How inane…

"Well, thank you, once again, for showing me the way. That makes my day." She flashed a warm smile, a smile he never accepted before in his life, causing his eyes to widen just a tiny bit. "You truly are a nice person."

"A nice person?" he asked, his voice laced with shock and disgust. He didn't like being described as 'nice' or 'kind' or any other vocabularies with the same meaning. He was far from nice. He killed living creatures for his own amusement, he lied, he kidnapped humans and he stole. Those were not good qualities.

"Yes, of course. You are a very nice person. If you aren't, you'd have left me there. Instead, you showed me the way back even when I'm sure that you have…" her eyes lowered from his eyes to his clothes and the katana hidden behind his back "…a business to attend to."

He didn't answer - couldn't answer. The shock of being called nice had not yet wavered.

"Well, even a good time has to pass. I need to go home now." She checked the watch which circled her small left wrist. "I greatly enjoy talking to you and I hope I'll be able to talk to you again soon. It'll be nice to be able to know you better."

Bowing lightly, Kyoko smiled at him and bid him good-bye before turning around on her heels and left. Hiei stood there, watching her slim form getting further and the light swishing of her black hair.

When she finally disappeared from his line of view, he snapped out of his shock haze and shook his head to clear his mind. Running his fingers through his hair, he mumbled in annoyance, "Stupid infuriating Onna."

He turned around and, once again, disappeared into the darkened woods.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

So, how do you like that? Is it better than the previous chapter? Or worse? Please tell me because I really want to improve myself^^

Anyway, I'm thinking that since updates might go slower, I should longer the chapters. What do you think? Tell me in your review, please!

I haven't anything to say because all I want to do now is go to sleep. I'm so tired because I had P.E this morning and my teacher just thought it'll be funny if we do sprints, push-ups, sit-ups, back-ups and then play extreme football after. What worse is that he had us do the push-ups, back-ups, sit-ups right before every laps. And the loser for every laps will have to do this weird squatting-walking-jumping thing that will make your legs ache for centuries to come! I'm no sport-person and I prefer my art and accounting classes to that intense torture you call sport.

Anyway, I'm going to bed. G'night all and thank you very much for reading!

I hope to see you again in the next chapter! And don't forget to leave this tired author some love!


	4. Warming Up

Author's note:

Greetings~

Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm so happy to know people read my story and even bother reviewing! Thanks so much!

By the way, this chapter is considerably longer than usual. It's actually two chapters but since I promised to make longer chapters, I just made them into one! I hope you'll like it cause I spent days writing this one chapter. By the way, about the title of this chapter, which is Warming Up, doesn't it sound like sports? I was horrified when I realised it because I remembered the warming up session right before my P.E class, which was hell.

I'm on a vacation now and am done with my homework, assignments and other tasks school gives before the two weeks long vacation. I'm totally free! But I'm going on a trip with my family so updates will be slow. But I'll be bringing my laptop with me so I can keep writing!

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Chapter 3: Warming Up

* * *

When Kyoko arrived home that night, after her chat with Hiei, she was bombarded with questions from her parents, like if she fared well with Japan and if she met good people while she was out. Keiko joined in sometimes but mostly she kept quiet with the occasional chuckles and enthusiastic look.

After dinner was eaten and dishes were washed, they huddled together in the living room while watching movies and just talked, about their lives, about the restaurant, about Keiko's education, about Kyoko's career and about Keiko and Yusuke's relationship… they talked until late at night, until they were tired, and went to their respective rooms.

She didn't go straight to bed. Instead, Kyoko moved to the piano in front of her bed. She pressed a key and a soft smile graced her lips when the high tone echoed throughout the silent room. Her room was sound-proofed, thanks to her mom's generosity, so the sound would not bother the other occupants' sleeps.

She didn't play a song, only pressing random keys and letting the sounds echoes. She loved the sound of piano, especially the high pitched ones. They were beautiful and she obsessively found them calming. Piano was, to her, the greatest invention of the mankind.

She changed and brushed her hair before going to bed, right when the clock struck twelve. She didn't dream; she rarely did. She didn't think dream was important because it wasn't the reality.

The next morning, Kyoko woke up as early as usual. She did her morning essentials and changed into a white off-shoulder top with light elegant frills and knee-length lavender skirt. She left her hair released, letting it swish as she moved around her room.

Kyoko didn't plan to go out of the house today. It was a sunny Saturday and Keiko was going on a date with Yusuke later that day. That means less people working in the restaurant and Kyoko volunteered to lend a hand. It had been some times since she had waitressed and was a little nervous but she could deal with it.

Stepping into the kitchen, it was still empty. The restaurant opened at eight and her parents always woke up at half past six so they would have time to prepare for the day. It was still five in the morning so it was natural that they were all still fast asleep.

With nothing to do, Kyoko made a coffee for herself while fixing breakfasts. She prepared pancakes, enough for everyone. While sipping her black coffee, Kyoko put the stacks of pancakes on the middle of the table, before taking two for her. She poured maple syrup over hers and ate silently.

She heard a door opened and closed before footsteps padded to the direction of the kitchen. Keiko walked sleepily, eyes still lightly hazed. "Morning." she mumbled.

"Good morning."

Keiko yawned, hiding it with a hand modestly, and took a glass out of the cupboard, filling it with water and drinking it. Keiko didn't drink coffee as she said it made her heart feels weird.

"Aren't you going on a date today?" Kyoko asked after she swallowed, "shouldn't you be getting ready? I thought you're going at eight."

"Why bother?" Keiko rolled her eyes in annoyance, now more awake. "Yusuke's going to be late anyway." But as she was saying this, she was already making her way out of the kitchen – joined with the dining room - and to what she guessed was the bathroom. Keiko might talk like that but she was always the punctual girl.

Shaking her head lightly with an amused smile, Kyoko continued eating. A few moments later, another door opened and closed and this time her mother and father walked in, her father looking fresh and hyped while her mother sleepy and moody. Kyoko was a morning person, like her father.

"Morning, baby." Mrs Yukimura slurred, still half-asleep, and kissed the side of her head before, like Keiko, going over to the cupboard and took out a glass, filling it with water and sipping it. Her father poured some coffee for himself and drank it happily.

"Coffee makes my day." He declared with a grin. Kyoko grinned back, being the only one at the house to understand him. She, like him, couldn't live without at least a cup of coffee each day.

Keiko emerged later when everyone was eating and chatting, wearing a green dress and grey cardigan. She sat down beside Kyoko and took a piece of pancake for herself, pouring chocolate syrup all over it.

"You're going to get fat if you eat like that." Kyoko commented, already done with her share. She picked up the dirty dishes and brought them to the sink to wash.

Keiko blushed and screwed the cap shut, putting it away. "I'm going to the Gym with Botan tomorrow, nee-san. Don't worry."

"I see. Have fun, then."

* * *

"Kyoko, can you bring this to table five?" Mrs Yukimura asked, putting a tray of Japanese food on the counter. Kyoko picked it up and gave her mother a nod before going to deliver the order.

"Excuse me." She placed the food in front of the man, stopping his chat with the woman in front of him, "this is yakiniku set B and an extra rice. Thank you for waiting and please enjoy your food." She smiled at the couple, bowed then left to take others' orders.

It was lunchtime, which means the busiest time of the day, other than dinnertime. Both her parents were busy behind the counter, running around preparing the orders. They hadn't even slowed down for lunch. She could handle her hunger but not them. They were the ones running around, making numerous meals while cleaning and, when the customers became unbearable, helped her.

"Please come again!" she bowed at the group of men leaving. According to her father, they were regulars and always ordered a lot of food. Turning around, Kyoko made a move for the counter when the door opened behind her.

On instinct, she turned around with a smile and bowed down politely. "Welcome to Yukimura dining!"

A familiar chuckle rang pleasantly in her ears and she straightened to look at her customer. It was Shuichi. He was wearing a very expensive looking suit with his hair tied back, making him look even more feminine. He smiled at her.

"Table for two, please."

"For two?" Kyoko asked, dubious. As far as she could see, Shuichi was alone. Or maybe he was expecting someone.

She was proven wrong when the door opened again and this time Hiei stepped in. He was dressed in normal clothing this time, a simple grey muscle shirt and black trousers tucked into his boots. He wasn't carrying a weapon nor was he wearing a cloak.

"Oh. Hello Hiei." She smiled softly at him, truly glad to see him. She liked talking with him. It was probably because of this mysterious vibe he had that made her curious and wanted to befriend him. She was always interested with something she couldn't decipher.

Hiei looked away rudely, crossing his arms over his chest. Kyoko giggled, "well. Follow me please."

She led the two into an empty table meant for four people by the corner. The table beside it was occupied by a young man and a woman, who was almost done with their food.

They both sat down facing each other and Shuichi's green eyes scanned over the room. "Where's Yusuke?" Yusuke helped around the restaurant every day until he could finally inherit it fully and move in with Keiko. Mr Yukimura had joked about sound-proofing Keiko's room when he told Kyoko about Yusuke moving in, causing Keiko to blush and send him mock glares.

"He's out on a date with Keiko." She answered, giving him the menu book. She gave one to Hiei, which he snatched rudely from her. She merely smiled at him.

"I see. Yusuke spent the night watching wrestling too. I hope he won't be late." It was obvious that Shuichi was amused at the thought of Yusuke being pummelled by Keiko. "Can I have your recommendation?"

Kyoko shook her head lightly with a small amused smile, "that boy never changes." Then, "I recommend the curry udon set B and grilled fish set D today."

"I'll have the udon then. Along with hot green tea, if you'll please."

"Of course." Then she turned to Hiei, once again flashing her smile, "what about you Hiei?"

He didn't answer, eyes glaring holes at her. Shuichi sighed tiredly and gave Kyoko an apologetic smile. "He'll take the grilled fish and tea please."

Kyoko scribbled quickly in her notepad. "One curry udon set B, one grilled fish set D and green teas. Would you like anything else?"

"No. that would be enough."

Kyoko bowed. "Your orders will be out shortly." She said before leaving, giving them one more welcoming smile.

* * *

"That was very rude Hiei." Kurama hissed at him, eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't see the point of your demand now if all you want to do is glare and ignore her."

Hiei's scowl remained intact. This morning, while Kurama was preparing for work, he had demanded he had lunch at the Yukimura dining and brought him along with him. He didn't even know what drive him to, he could just go alone.

"Now do you mind telling the reasoning behind your demand Hiei? If you aren't aware of it, I have to cancel a meeting because of you."

Hiei rolled his eyes and looked away. He didn't ask the fox to cancel his meeting. If he didn't want to accompany him then he could just refuse. It wasn't his fault. He shouldn't be blamed.

"Hiei." Kurama persisted.

Hiei glared at him but he knew that he had no choice but to answer now. When Kurama was curious, it wasn't easy to escape him without giving him the answers first. What made him having the advantage was the truth serum he had come up with years ago.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the chair. His crimson eyes were not on Kurama as he spoke, but they were rolling over, following something. "That Onna…" Kurama could now see the reflection of Kyoko in Hiei's clear yet hard crimson eyes. "She is not frightened by me."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

…

…

…

Hiei glared suddenly. "I don't know." As if he was disgusted, he wrinkled his nose and spat, "I do not like not knowing anything."

"No one does."

They turned silent when Kyoko approached them with a tray of teas. Smiling, she put two green cups down in front of them and poured the green teas into them elegantly. Her movement was smooth, almost as smooth as Yukina's.

"Is everything okay?" She asked once she was done with the tea, worry gleamed in her warm chocolate brown orbs, "the aura around you two is so tense. I was told to check."

Kurama smiled reassuringly. "No, everything's perfect."

"That's good." She smiled gladly, tilting her head slightly to the side, showing her slender pale neck. His eyes instantly zoomed over to the white body part. Her neck was perfect – flawless, smooth, slender and pale.

His crimson eyes trailed the line of her neck to her shoulder, basking in its beauty. Like her neck, it was perfect. And with her wearing that off-shoulder top, his eyes got more of her healthy ivory skin. Kyoko might be an infuriating human woman but she had got his ideal neck and shoulders.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to your conversation again. Please wait a moment for your food." She bowed and left to do her job. Kurama watched her go then he turned to Hiei with a knowing smirk.

"Pretty neck. Don't you agree Hiei?" he teased. Hiei growled.

"I've seen better." He lied indignantly. What's with Kurama sending him suggestive looks whenever Kyoko was involved? Even this morning, he did that stupid eyebrows wriggling and humorous smirk, as if he knew something he didn't. The sly fox had probably hung out too much with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yes, yes. Of course you have."

Hiei ignored him and instead, went back to watching Kyoko. She was conversing with an old man and laughing at sometimes he said. Then she was called by her father and hurriedly excused herself. She and her father spoke for a moment before she nodded and picked a tray up.

She began to make her way to them. He could see the light tremble of her hands because of the huge bowl and the giant platter on it. Why did a woman carry those anyway? Shouldn't her father, a male, carry those?

"Thank you for waiting. Curry udon set B," she put the bowl in front of Kurama, "and the grilled fish set D." she announced, settling the platter full of food down. There was a bowl of rice, a bowl of miso soup, a plate of grilled fish, a plate of egg rolls and another bowl of salad. No wonder it was heavy. She had to carry this much of a food along with the inhuman amount of udon in Kurama's bowl.

Kurama blinked at his order. He had never eaten in the Yukimura dining and was surprised at the amount of their serving. It was an amount that was fitting for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Kyoko-san… isn't this too much?"

Kyoko raised a curious eyebrow, "really? But it's our normal serving." Kyoko ran her fingers through her hair, flicking it over her shoulder and giving him sight of her neck. This time, he controlled himself to his best ability and didn't even spare his ideal neck a second glance. "Our customers are mostly men and men tend to eat a lot so…"

"That's right fox. Don't be a woman and eat." Hiei mocked with a sinister smirk on his face. He knew Kurama couldn't eat as much as Yusuke, Kuwabara or himself. He picked his chopsticks up and began eating his rice, watching as Kurama glared at him, picking his own chopsticks up.

"Do you like your food Hiei?"

He glanced at Kyoko, who was standing with the tray in her arms and a gentle smile on her face. He never saw anything on her face other than a smile or a curious look. He should have found it boring but he himself never really showed much expressions. Unless he was furious, of course, but even then he had control over his facial muscles.

He didn't answer, only giving a light grunt but she seemed satisfied enough as she beamed happily at him. His grunt was empty yet she seemed to have taken it as a 'yes'. Though he must agree that the food did taste good, it wasn't in the same level as Mukuro's chef or Yukina.

"I'm so happy you do. Grilled fish is my father's specialty. He will be so happy to hear your opinion."

He ignored her this time and went back to his food. The fox was concentrating on his own food, determined to eat everything. Hiei didn't believe he could, though.

The door opened and he watched as Kyoko turned her head to look over her shoulder at the new customer. She gave him an apologetic smile, "I would love to talk to you more but I need to go back to my job. I'll talk to you later Hiei." With that, she went away.

He continued to watch as she walked toward the new customer and bowed, reciting the greeting she gave every time another customer come in. but this one was different. Once she had finished the ridiculous greeting, she seemed to recognize the man standing in front of her.

He was tall, but not to his height, with messy white hair and tanned skin. His eyes were hidden by the sunglasses he wore but even so Hiei could see how his eyes were settled on Kyoko. He was grinning giddily and speaking about something to the woman.

There's something wrong with him. But, unfortunately, Hiei just couldn't put his finger on it.

He flared his energy slightly and reached it out to him, feeling. He found nothing, only a normal human with a normal energy. He was nothing special.

But Hiei was no fool. He knew something was not right with that man.

* * *

"Oh my, I can't believe that we truly do meet again. The world is such a small place." Kyoko laughed merrily, leading the man she bumped into in the park to his table. It was on the other side of the room, far from Hiei and Kurama's.

"Yeah." He grinned. "I'm happy we can meet again. I'm Hakua." He held out his hand, palm up. "So does angel have name?"

Kyoko chuckled and placed her hand on top of his. "I'm Yukimura Kyoko. Just call me Kyoko though."

"Kyoko…" Hakua pressed his soft lips against the back of her hand, the edge of his lips tilted up confidently. "What a beautiful name. Fitting for such a beautiful woman."

A modest blush went over Kyoko's healthily pale skin. She smiled, a little bit shy, "Why thank you. It has been a while since I accepted a compliment that sweet."

Hakua laughed and released her hand. "That's my ability. Charming?"

"Very." Giving the menu to him, she told him the day's specialty. Strangely, all he ordered was a plate of salad and tea. She had been around men who ate like pigs almost all her life. It was weird whenever she met one who ate a little.

Kyoko went over to tell her father of the order. Lunchtime was almost over and things were finally calming down now so her parents were no longer running around the kitchen and pantry like chicken with their heads cut off.

Salad didn't take long to make. She delivered it to Hakua, along with his tea. Hakua didn't eat it, only playing with his food with his fork and sipping his tea in a relaxed manner.

"So Kyoko-san…" he drawled, a lazy grin on his face. Kyoko raised a delicate eyebrow, in the middle of refilling his tea. "What about going on a date with me?"

Her eyes widened slightly, "Excuse me?"

"A date, Angel. You do know what a date is, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I must refuse. I don't know you that well and I have my job."

"We can learn more about each other on a date." He countered with a cheeky grin, "but of course, I don't mean now. We should go when we're free as I'm also on my lunch break at the moment. I'm only asking in advance. Sometimes, Angel?"

"Sometimes." Kyoko nodded, agreeing. But then her eyebrows furrowed and she added, "maybe."

Hakua pouted. "C'mon! It'll be fun! We can go for a lunch and maybe a movie." He clasped his hands together and his lips quivered. Even if he was wearing those sunglasses and she couldn't see his eyes, she knew they must be all watery and glistening. She sighed.

"Fine." Hakua cheered happily, doing a little happy dance and he grabbed both of her hands.

"I'm so happy! Thank you, my Angel!" then he took out some bills out of his wallet and gave it to her, along with a generous amount of tip. "I'll come again soon." he declared, giving the back of her hand another kiss before leaving.

Kyoko blinked and her eyes flicked to the half-eaten salad. He didn't even finish his meal, but then lunch time was ending and he probably needed to go back to his work. Although, if he hadn't wasted his time flirting, he would have finished his food.

She collected the dirty dishes and brought it over to the kitchen. Her mother thanked her and moved to wash the dishes.

"Why don't you go and check over your friends, dear?" Mrs Yukimura jerked her chin to the table where Shuichi and Hiei were seated. "They seem to be done now."

Kyoko obeyed and went to the table where Hiei was already done with his food and Shuichi was struggling to eat more than half of the bowl.

"You shouldn't force yourself to eat Shuichi." She advised, refilling their teas. She felt heated stares on the side of her face and turned to Hiei, who was glaring daggers at her. "Hiei?"

"Who is it that you were talking to, Onna?" he asked in his husky, raspy baritone. She loved his voice. She always adored men with deep, husky voice.

"Oh? You mean Hakua?"

Shuichi stopped eating and drank his tea, giving curious look.

"I met him while I was taking a walk yesterday. He's a sweetheart, though he could stop with all the flirting." She sighed, a little tired. "He asked me out on a date sometimes, actually."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at that and Shuichi turned to her sharply.

"And I said yes. It's kind of hard to reject him when he used puppy-eyes. I can't counter that." Kyoko frowned.

Hiei didn't seem too happy with that as he scowled and drank his tea, ignoring her. She chuckled and leaned slightly closer to him, her long hair falling to touch his bare shoulder and arm slightly. "You don't seem too happy with it." She grinned mischievously, "could it possibly be… are you jealous?"

In a flash, Hiei had his head turned to her, eyes slightly wide and his teeth were bared threateningly at her. Normally, it should be a horrifying look but it somehow looked really adorable in her eyes. He looked like an angry kitten.

"You're delusional, Onna."

"Now, now… I was merely joking." She risked over the line by ruffling his hair lightly and chuckled. "Well, you've got nice hair."

Hiei pushed her hand away from his head and glowered at her cruelly. "Do not touch me, Onna!" she chuckled and he growled. "This will be your last warning. The next time you touch me, I will personally cut off your hands and feed them to wild animals."

"Well… when that time comes, I'll hope you'll at least use anaesthetic, Hiei." Hiei's face darkened even more and she chuckled, finding his angry looks very amusing. Kyoko collected the dirty dishes, along with Shuichi's half-empty bowl. "I'll come back with your bills in a moment."

"It will be better if you don't show yourself in front of me anymore."

"Why? You don't plan to leave without paying now, do you?" she picked their empty cups up and piled it with the other dirty dishes on her tray. It was heavy. "I sure hope not because that will make you a criminal. And you're much better than that." She grunted, balancing the heavy dishes. Shuichi rose to his feet and offered to help, which was denied.

"I'll be back in a moment."

* * *

"Did you hear that fox?"

Kurama sat back down and gave Hiei a questioning look. Hiei was, once again, watching Kyoko.

"She said I'm better than that, than a criminal." His eyes narrowed slightly, "when I used to be one."

"Well, she doesn't know. But she is very courageous. The way she treats you…" he grinned. "Could this be the start of something Hiei?"

Hiei shuddered. "Please, as if I would ever want a relationship with a human."

Kurama shrugged. "We never know what the future holds for us."

"Not her. She is not in my future." '_If I have one.'_

"You'll never know."

Hiei glared and Kurama lifted both of his hands, surrendering. Hiei was stubborn and it wasn't easy to convince him unless you have a proof. But that proof wouldn't come until something flourish between them, which Kurama was sure would. It was obvious, even though Hiei didn't show it, that Hiei was, slightly, a tiny bit, maybe the size of a droplet of water, warming up to her. He had a soft spot, another thing he wouldn't admit, to something, or someone, who could stay near him without cowering in fear.

Kyoko truly was the epitome of bravery.

"There is something not right with the person she was talking to." Hiei began suddenly.

"She said his name is… Hakua, isn't it?" Hiei shrugged. He didn't bother remembering the name of someone who might, or might not, be unimportant. "I wish you would pay more attention." Kurama sighed. "But it could be your imagination. I didn't feel anything, nor did I smell him."

"Hn."

"You're being paranoid, Hiei. Do I need to remind you that we have saved the world? It's peaceful now and nothing will ever happen again."

That was the last sentence being spoken concerning the matter.

Kyoko came again, collecting the payment and got another generous amount of tip from Kurama. Hiei listened as Kurama complimented her waitressing ability, which caused her to chuckle, flattered.

She walked with them to the entrance/exit, conversing with Kurama. He was slightly annoyed because their walking pace was too slow but he held his scolding in. If he voiced a word, Kyoko would, undoubtfully, switch her attention to him.

Kurama opened the door and once again complimented her for her family's restaurant's food before excusing himself and left to his own job. Hiei stepped out after him, preparing to go back to Kurama's flat to collect his weapon and train.

"Hiei?"

He glanced at Kyoko over his shoulder.

She flashed him a smile, "come again, okay?"

He lowered his eyes a little. This woman's smile was starting to do things to him. He reached out for her wrist and pulled her with him outside, letting the door closed behind her. She gave a startled yelp, stumbling. Why would she wear heels when she was working in a restaurant anyway?

Her hands immediately went to the inside of his elbows to hold herself up, her forehead colliding with his hard chest. Okay, maybe he pulled her too hard.

"I-is something the matter, Hiei?" she asked, no trace of fear or horror in her voice, only curiosity. "Geez, you surprised me. Couldn't you have asked me to come out with you?" she reprimanded lightly, not unnecessarily angry.

"Why aren't you afraid, Onna?" he was blunt, like usual. The woman pulled back and tried to step back but he kept her in place, eyes searching hers.

"Of what, Hiei?"

He didn't answer.

"Hiei? Are you alright?" she lifted a hand and placed it against his cheek, eyes glazed with worry. "You're starting to scare me, Hiei. Are you okay?"

His hold on her upper-arms tightened slightly, but with not enough pressure to hurt her.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow and she looked at him incredulously. "Do I have a reason to?"

He wanted to answer 'yes' because she indeed had dozens of reasons to be scared of him. He wanted to tell her about all the bad things he had done and that he had a third eye which he could use to manipulate people and a dragon in his right arm which could ruin half of the earth in a blink of an eye. He wanted to tell her that he could kill her with a single snap of his finger.

Yet he knew that if he were to do so, Koenma would have his head.

He sighed tiredly, mentally scolding himself for losing his composure. It was just so odd for him, to find a human woman who bravely approached him with smiles and civil conversations. Kurama didn't count as a human for he was technically a demon and even Yusuke felt slight fear when he met him for the first time, though the half breed got over it quickly.

Hiei couldn't understand her and her line of thoughts. He had read her mind once, at the welcome party, and was surprised when he didn't find any trace of darkness there. She had a pure soul, just like her sister. But even her sister once had darkness in her, when Yusuke was still a spirit detective and constantly having his life in danger. She was enigmatic.

And she genuinely wanted to befriend him. That was very peculiar for him. Never before had he found a human who would willingly claim him as a friend.

Hiei wasn't one for friends. The only friend he had was Kurama and the rest were his comrades, ones he knew would have his back; except Yukina. She was family.

"Hey." He opened his eyes, which he had unconsciously closed during his train of thoughts. He found her warm chocolate brown eyes looking right into his with a worried gaze. "Are you alright? Why don't you come inside and rest?"

"No." he refused, finally releasing her.

She frowned but she understood that he didn't need a rest. This woman was like Kurama in a way, they were both easily curious and very gentle. And they were both also very kind and understanding.

"Alright." She sighed. They were silent and he was preparing to leave when her eyes suddenly glinted in amusement and her lips twisted into a mischievous grin. "I touched you just now, didn't I? Here." She held out both of her arms, wriggling her fingers playfully.

He snorted, rolling his eyes and left. He listened to her laugh and the sound of her footsteps and the door as she went back into the restaurant. Jumping into a tree, he ran all the way home in a calm silence.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

So, how's that? I hope it's good and you like it^^

Hiei's finally warming up to her! I hope it's not too fast, but in my opinion, Hiei has a soft spot for something/someone who would cuddle to him without fear and in the end of the anime, Hiei had changed considerably so I guess this is okay. Right?

I do hope that he's not too OOC though. But I can't make him the cold, stand-offish apparition he was if he were to have friend, a female one So, if Hiei is OOC, please bear with me. Hiei may have warmed up to her but I don't intend to change him. Warming up to her doesn't necessarily mean he will be calling her by her name and acting all fluffy towards her. He would stay the same Hiei but just a tiny bit gentler.

Though I'll probably think over the name calling part.

Anyway, thank you for reading~

I'll see you in the next chapter and please leave me some love!^^


	5. Taken

Author's note:

Greetings to all my readers!

First of all, I want to thank you lovely people who reviewed, favourited and followed! I'm happy to know that people enjoy this story^^ Second, I am here with the next chapter of A Key to His Heart! It''s really quick because I want to get this one out fast. This chapter marks the beginning of the plot and I just can't wait to post the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy. And third, I'm sorry this one is short! Even though I've promised to make longer chapters, but I just can't seem to lengthen this one. I swear I'll make the next one longer though!

Well, that's all. I'll let you read now and please enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Chapter 4: Taken

* * *

Approximately two week had passed since Hiei and Kurama's visit to the Yukimura dining. Every day, Kyoko would spend her day helping around her family's business while cleaning around the house when the restaurant's not busy or when Yusuke and Keiko were around to help. It was peaceful.

It was Sunday, a day when Kyoko didn't need to help around the restaurant. The restaurant was actually closed as her parents needed to go out of town to attend their one of their friends' wedding. Yusuke and Keiko went on a double date with Kuwabara and Yukina, much to Yusuke's horror. That boy was whining and sulking about being dragged on a double date with Kuwabara, he already knew he would be compared to Kuwabara's gentlemanly ways, without his consent. It was probably his punishment for being late for Keiko and his date two weeks ago.

On such calm sunny day, Kyoko decided to do the laundry. She sat with her back to the glass door to the balcony, folding the dry washed clothes while listening to the radio, which channel was playing one of Otsuka Ai's songs.

It was silent around the house, the only sounds being the song from the radio and the shuffling of sheets and fabrics as Kyoko folded them and stacked them into a basket. She liked doing laundry, or any other house chores as it calmed her. She didn't know why, it just did.

When she was done, she picked the laundry basket and wandered from her parents' room to Keiko's then hers. She put their clean laundries on their bed. She didn't want to go through their wardrobe because it made her feel as if she had broken into their privacy. She even felt bad when she went into their room without permission.

While putting her clothes into her wardrobe, she was surprised to hear the loud knocking from downstairs. "Coming!" she yelled, quickly putting the last stack of clothes into the wardrobe, closed it and picked the laundry basket up, putting it in the bathroom.

Changing from the slippers into a pair of sandals, Kyoko ran down the stairs into the restaurant and to the entrance. When it was unlocked, Kyoko opened the door and greeted whoever her guest was, "Hel-"

She never finished that one greeting.

* * *

"Here you go, my love! Your favourite strawberry smoothie!" Kuwabara announced happily, handing Yukina her favourite drink. Yukina smiled sweetly, thanking him as she took the drink, causing Kuwabara to swoon and grinned dumbly at his beloved.

An annoyed Yusuke came, putting Keiko's drink in front of her. Keiko smiled at him, sipping her tea. "I see you remember my favourite." Yusuke rolled his eyes, grumbling as he sat beside her, crossing his arms in a sulking manner.

He was annoyed. Ever since this morning when they left, Keiko had been reprimanding him and comparing him to Kuwabara about almost everything. For example, when Kuwabara opened the door for Yukina, Keiko would send him looks or when Kuwabara would shower Yukina with his endless compliments. But Keiko couldn't expect him to come up with such cheesy words!

"What are we going to ride next?" Kuwabara asked, examining the map of the amusement park they were at.

"Oh, let's ride the Ferris Wheel! Botan said the view from the top is very beautiful!" suggested Yukina, clasping her hands in front of her chest hopefully.

"I think it'll be better if we wait until..." Keiko didn't finish her words. Kuwabara, Yukina and Yusuke turned to her, worry beginning to show when they saw Keiko's face.

The brunette was pale, even more than usual, and her body was trembling slightly. She licked her dry lips and turned to Yusuke, worry shone brightly in her eyes, "Y-yusuke…"

Yusuke grabbed her shoulders gently yet firmly, "Keiko. Keiko, what's wrong?" his brown eyes looked over her small form and he asked, "Are you sick? Hurting somewhere?"

"Yusuke." Keiko's voice rose, holding onto his shirt. "I-I just got this chill… A… a bad feeling…" her eyes watered and her voice shook as she whispered weakly, "Kyoko nee-san. Something's not right with Kyoko nee-san!" she screamed suddenly, causing Yusuke to jump slightly in surprise.

They were starting to gather the attention from the outsiders and Yusuke quickly led Keiko out of the café, Yukina and Kuwabara followed worriedly. As they searched for a secluded area to talk, Keiko's shivering worsened and she stopped Yusuke, looking at him with pleading, glistening eyes. "Please, we need to go home. Something's not right. Kyoko nee-san is in trouble."

"Kyoko-san is?" Yukina asked in her small, gentle voice. She looked up at Kuwabara, "Kazuma, I think we should go back too. I'm starting to get worried."

"Right." Kuwabara nodded, starting to feel anxious. He gave Yusuke a nod, to which he got one in reply.

"Alright, Keiko, we're going home." He assured, leading her to the exit.

* * *

Hiei sat on the windowsill in the living room of Kurama's flat. He was resting after his morning practice, just sitting there and looking out at the Ningenkai's sky. He must admit that he prefers this sky to Makai's sky for it was indeed prettier.

"What do you think about inviting Kyoko-san over for dinner Hiei?" Kurama asked as he walked into the living room, a mug of tea in his hand and a thick book in another. It was Sunday and Kurama didn't need to go to work that day. The fox had decided to laze around for once.

"I don't care." Hiei shrugged. "This is your house, fox. Do as you like."

"But then you would sulk because I invited her over without your knowing." The fox mumbled to himself, sitting on one of the couches. He opened his book and instantly flipped it over to the page he last read. "Yusuke and Keiko are having a double date with Kuwabara and Yukina," he didn't notice the twitching of Hiei's eyebrow, "and her parents are out for the night. She is currently alone at home and I just think it will be nice to have her along for dinner."

Hiei rolled her eyes. "Then invite her." Then, "But don't expect me to be there."

Kurama frowned at his friend, "But you have to Hiei." At Hiei's questioning yet annoyed look. He decided to come clean, "actually, I invited Botan over for dinner but you know how it'll be awkward if both of you are in the same room. And I can't just ask you to-"

"Thank you for your concern, but it's not needed." Hiei's voice was thick with sarcasm. "I would rather eat with a mutilated corpse by my side," which everyone knew wouldn't bother Hiei one bit. He was used to seeing corpse, mutilated even more, "than with that poor excuse of a reaper."

Kurama's eyes widened, "for your information Hiei, Botan is a very dedicated and wonderful grim reaper."

"You're just as inane as the detective and the oaf." Hiei growled, "Your worlds are ruled by women."

"And we're very proud of that." Kurama countered, glaring at Hiei. The two engaged in a heated glaring contest. That's it, until Kurama broke it off with a sigh. He didn't want to fight with Hiei. "Anyway, the reason for inviting Kyoko-san, other than to make the situation less awkward, was actually the two of you could grow closer." He smiled, "she wants to befriend you, Hiei."

Hiei knew that already. The fox didn't need to waste his voice to remind him, especially when he had been doing it every day ever since their visit to the Yukimura dining.

"How unfortunate. Because I have no intention on befriending that Onna."

"Keep telling yourself that Hiei and maybe it'll come true."

"Are you implying that I _want_ to befriend that Onna?" Hiei glowered at him, angry. He really didn't want to have this conversation again.

"Who wouldn't want to? Kyoko-san is a very lovely woman."

Hiei smirked. "I will pass that to your woman."

"Don't." Kurama warned, eyes flashing with horror for a second. Botan got jealous easily (who wouldn't when you've got a handsome boyfriend?) and she would start giving him the cold shoulder if she were to know what he just said concerning Kyoko.

Hiei's crimson eyes flashed triumphantly.

More of their conversation was cut off when Kurama's phone began ringing. He picked it up from the coffee table in front of him, raising an eyebrow when he saw the caller. He pressed a button and held it next to his ear, "Hello Yusuke?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at the name of the caller. Wasn't the detective on a date?

"_Hey, Kurama."_ Due to Hiei's demonic ears, he could hear Yusuke from the other side of the phone. _"Can't talk long. I'm driving and Keiko'll freak if I drive with a phone against my ear." _

"Do you need something, Yusuke?"

"_Yeah. Can you check on Kyo-nee for me?"_

"I plan to invite her over for a dinner with Botan, Hiei and I tonight." Kurama put his book beside him, suddenly feeling very tense at the anxiety in Yusuke's voice, "why? Is something wrong with Kyoko-san?"

If Hiei wasn't paying attention before, he was now.

"_Keiko has a bad feeling. We're on our way back but there's traffic. Can you?"_

Kurama nodded, even though he was aware that Yusuke couldn't witness it. "Alright. I'll call you later."

"_Thanks, man." _Yusuke hung up after.

Kurama stood up, shoving his phone into his trousers' pockets fast. Hiei asked, "What is it, fox?"

"Keiko has a bad feeling. She thinks something is wrong with Kyoko-san." Kurama explained, putting the book back into the bookshelf where he had taken it out from the previous night. "He wants me to check."

Hiei scoffed doubtfully. "Seriously, fox? That woman is hardly spiritually aware."

Kurama's eyebrows furrowed. Keiko indeed had very low spiritual awareness. "I'll try and call her home."

Kurama tried calling the Yukimura residence but no one answered. Trying for the second time, he also didn't get any fruit. So, he tried calling Kyoko's phone.

"**Hello, this is Kyoko. If you are listening to this message, that means I'm busy and cannot answer your call. But please don't be hesitant to leave a message. And if it's Keiko or Yusuke, I left the key in its usual place."**

"Tch." Hiei raised an eyebrow at that. That was horribly out of character Kurama to look so stressed, "she didn't answer." He picked the car keys on the coffee table up, "I think I'll just go and check. Will you come with me Hiei?"

In one swift motion, Hiei jumped to his feet, grabbed his katana and attached it to his hip. He glared at Kurama's interested look, "Don't mistake this for anything, fox. I merely don't have anything to do."

The fox smiled slightly. They made their way to the front door, "She'll be happy to see you, Hiei."

"Shut it, fox."

* * *

When Kurama and Hiei arrived, they were shocked to find the entrance door open wide. They quickly got in, examining their surroundings.

"Kyoko-san?" Kurama called out, going to check upstairs while Hiei opted to wait on the first floor. After one long moment, Kurama finally came down, worry written plainly on his feminine face. "She's not here."

Hiei furrowed his eyebrows. Kyoko's scent was still strong around the front door, meaning she was still there not too long ago. Maybe she went out to do something but knowing Kyoko, she would have locked the door and made sure that all the lights and fire were off.

Kurama tried to sniff around the front door for an unknown scent but he found nothing, only Kyoko's scent which lingered strongly there.

They were silent as they thought of different possibilities. There was a possibility that she was kidnapped by a human but whoever her captor was would leave a trace of scent. Demons were out of question as none was allowed in the Ningenkai, unless they got permission from the Reikai.

They left the house when they heard the sound of car driving madly toward the house. Yusuke and Keiko got out of the car quickly, running toward them in panic. Not too long after, Kuwabara's car came into view.

"Where's nee-san?" Keiko asked, panicked.

Kurama looked solemn, "I'm sorry Keiko but I'm afraid she's not here."

Keiko paled, gasping. "That can't be!" she looked ready to faint.

"Calm down Keiko-chan. Maybe Kyoko-san is out buying something." Yukina tried to calm the taller girl down. In her years of living in the human world, she had only grown several inches taller. Hiei was told by Kurama that he got his growth spurt from his fire demon's blood while Yukina retained her small physique because of the ice maiden's blood. Ice maidens were small creatures, after all.

"Doubt it." Hiei spoke, catching their attentions, "her scent was lingering around the front door. If she went somewhere, her scent would have left a trace after her."

"What does this mean?" Kuwabara asked to no one in particular, eyes worried. He might not know Kyoko as long as Yusuke or Keiko but he saw her as his older sister. She was the one who encouraged him to be a vet, through her emails, and made him lunch on sports festival back in elementary school when Shizuru was too busy to attend and cheer him on.

No one answered. Except one fox.

"I'm sorry."Kurama said, eyes to the ground. "But I'm afraid Kyoko-san has been taken."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry it's so short T^T and I promise to make next chapter longer!

Oh, and I want to explain something about Hiei and Yukina. In my story, Hiei has grown taller because his fire demon blood is dominant, so he grows like any other fire demons, just a bit hindered by the ice maiden's blood. While Yukina, her ice maiden's blood id dominant so she will stay as short, though several inches taller, and won't grow any height or curve until she reached the age of a hundred.

Does that make sense? If you don't understand, I don't mind explaining it again^^

Well then, I hope to see you again in the next chapter! Please leave me some love as it gives me a lotttttt of boost to write!


	6. A New Enemy

Author's note:

Greetings!

Like always, I'd like to thank the kind people who favourited, followed and reviewed my story! All of you make me so happy! Please keep supporting me, 'kay?^^

BTW, this story is also short T^T but it's longer than the last one, so I guess I keep up with my promise! I wrote this chapter with spinning head, blurry and watery eyes and runny nose. It's such a hassle! If it's not for my sister sneezing on my face, I wouldn't have caught her icky germs! Now, I caught a cold and couldn't really write a chapter well enough for all of you. But I don't want to keep you guys waiting so I tried my best writing. I apologize beforehand if it's suckish T^T

Okay then, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter~

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Chapter 5: A New Enemy

* * *

Out of everyone, Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara took Kyoko's disappearance the worst. Keiko couldn't stop crying, even though Yusuke and Botan were both trying their best to get her to calm down. It was hard for Yusuke to console her when he was also, secretly, worried and anxious. Kuwabara was quiet as he sat on the couch, face in his hands, with Yukina gently patting his back and assuring him that Kyoko was alright.

"So fox-boy," Yusuke began, the usual casual and humorous tone in his voice gone, "What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should contact Koenma-sama. He will probably be able to track her down." Kurama said calmly. He knew better than to lose his cool and fell into panic. He couldn't think if he didn't keep a cool head.

His mate nodded from his side, producing a silver briefcase out of nowhere and putting it down on the coffee table. "Then you've got to thank me. I always carry this with me." She smiled, trying to lighten up the situation. Kurama, being the considerate mate he was, smiled at her even though the others in the room stayed gloom, even Shizuru.

Hiei sat with his back against the balcony doors, one leg bent while the other was stretched out, resting an arm on top of his bent knee. He might appear calm and serene, but everyone who knew him could see his tense posture and how his ears twitched at every single sound. He was prepared for a fight.

Kurama opened the briefcase, showing a screen and numerous buttons. He clicked the button to turn the screen on and quickly contacted Koenma. The buzzing screen switched into a face of Koenma, in his baby form, peering curiously at Kurama.

"I was about to say, 'Hello, Botan' but seeing you, I guess I should change it into, 'Hello, Kurama'," Koenma said, the pacifier in his mouth moving with each sentences. He gave a quick wave with his chubby baby hand to Shizuru, who nodded at him.

"It's been some time, Koenma-sama."

Koenma nodded. He eyed the people surrounding the fox, not seeing Hiei but knew he was there, and asked, "Are we having some kind of reunion?"

"Unfortunately not. We need your help, Koenma-sama."

"And that is?" he wondered why Yusuke wasn't the one doing the talking. Usually, he would be the first face he saw and would already be barrelling him with insults and rude questions. Now, the ex-detective was sitting on the couch with a teary-eyed Keiko in his arms and a glum look on his own face.

"Keiko's older sister has been kidnapped. We would like you to track down her whereabouts." Kurama's words were short and clear.

"Is it a demon?" Koenma asked while ordering his most loyal ogre, Jorge, to get a file concerning Kyoko.

"We don't know. There's no trace of any kind of energy signal around, which is odd because even a human left a trace of energy. It's like she just… vanished."

Koenma only hummed, flipping through the files of Kyoko Jorge got him. Behind him was said ogre, waving enthusiastically at the group, but his look instantly turned solemn when he noticed a crying Keiko and the glum looks on everyone's face.

"Please hurry up, Koenma-sama!" Botan snapped, grabbing the briefcase and shaking it furiously, "we're practically having a heart-attack here! What are you doing humming and flipping through those files?! You should start searching for Kyoko NOW!"

"GAH, Botan!" Koenma squeaked, "You know we can't track anyone that easily! We have to know that person first!"

"You think I never use that weird tracking thing? You know her name is Yukimura Kyoko and she is Keiko's older sister! That's enough information!"

"You use that to spy on Kurama! You know him well!" Botan blush a bright red when Kurama glanced at her, "I don't know anything about this Kyoko woman! I've never met her before…" he mumbled the last part in a glum way, annoyed he was the only one in the pack who didn't now the woman they were searching for.

Keiko jumped to Botan's side and took the briefcase from the reaper, "Then I'll use that device! Just please, find my sister!"

Koenma squirmed uncomfortably at Keiko's glistening eyes and pleading voice. He was never good with women's tears. Even sometimes, when he had to sentence she-demons, he felt ashamed of himself. He was like Kuwabara in that sense.

"I'm sorry but you can't Keiko. This device can't be activated without using the needed dose of spirit energy from the user. And I'm afraid your spirit energy is quite… lacking."

"I'll use it then!" Yusuke shouted from Keiko's back. He placed a comforting arm around Keiko's shoulders; his demon's instinct to keep his mate calm on full swing.

"This device is created by my father. It rejects demon energy, Yusuke. The only one who can use it is either Botan or Kuwabara. I don't think Botan knows Kyoko as well as Kuwabara, though."

Said human was on his feet faster than anyone could blink, picking the briefcase up and screaming impatiently at the toddler, "Why didn't you say that faster?! Now where's that portal?! You better open it before I finish this sent- WOAH!" a black and purple hole opened up beneath his feet and he fell in, throwing the briefcase away.

"Good riddance." Hiei mumbled with an annoyed twitch of his eyebrow.

Shizuru caught the briefcase, blowing out smokes from her cigarette. She looked at Koenma expressionlessly, "Tell that stupid brother of mine to hurry up and find her."

"Right."

And there was no more dialogue between the two couple. Sometimes, the gang wondered about their relationship. Were they really dating or was it just a joke? From how they talked and treated each other, it's not like there's anything different from the first time they met but Shizuru did tell the other women, who spread it to their mates, that they were officially together.

Placing it on the table, Shizuru sat on the couch beside Yukina, the spot her little brother just occupied. They heard Kuwabara's yelling from Koenma's office and the toddler, irritated, excused himself for a moment. He left with Kuwabara and Jorge, leaving the screen on.

"What should we do now?" Keiko asked anxiously.

Kurama answered, "I guess we wait. It shouldn't take too long."

The brunette's face fell. She wanted to know where her sister was taken and she wanted to know now! What is her sister was treated badly there? What if her kidnappers forced her to do things she didn't want to?

Clasping her hands in front of her, Keiko closed her eyes tightly and prayed for her sister's safety.

* * *

It was cold and quiet. The room Kyoko was in was dimly lit by a single flickering candle, threatening to die out soon. She shuddered as the harsh cold wind breezed past her, blowing her hair slightly with its movement. She wondered where the wind came from because there was no window in the room.

She didn't know how long she was kept in that room. All she knew was that when she opened her eyes, she was already there with both her hands chained together behind her and her ankles chained together. She wished she had worn a long-sleeved shirt instead of a camisole that day. It was freezing in there.

She sighed and closed her eyes tiredly, wondering who kidnapped her. She wasn't going to be a hypocrite and said that she never did a bad thing because she had, a few times. But she never did anything bad enough for someone to hate her so much to kidnap her.

The door opened suddenly, surprising her. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, eyes blinded slightly by the light. There were two figures, cloaked, standing before her, one was tall while one was short. The short one had an old, dusty teddy bear in his or her arms. It had lost an eye and rips covered its body. She felt pity for the doll.

"Looks like you're finally awake." The tall figure spoke in a slutty, seductive female voice. It was safe to identify the tall figure as a woman now.

The short figure kept quiet, closing the door and following the woman obediently. The woman crouched before her, placing a finger beneath her chin and pushing her head up forcefully. Kyoko glared at the woman. She wasn't a violent person but she wasn't going to be kidnapped and dragged around without a fight.

"Hmph. Such repulsive face," The woman snorted and released her face rough, one of her claws like nails causing her cheek to bleed, and hissed, "how can that half-breed choose a weak human like you as a mate?"

'_Half-breed? Mate?' _Kyoko thought quizzically _'Is she talking about animals?'_

"Although that is to be expected because 'he' himself is weak. Are you listening to me, Yukimura Keiko?"

'…_Keiko?'_

"Why are you so silent, hmm? From what I've heard from Master, you're a very feisty human. Are you scared to silence, human?" the woman gave another rude snort, "as expected from a low human such as yourself. You humans act strong and mighty but you cannot even defend yourself, always needing the help of another. Such disgusting and useless creatures."

Kyoko's face darkened, "You should learn to watch your mouth. The way you talk is very-" her words were cut off when the woman's hand moved in a flash and her head was suddenly turned to the side. She felt a harsh stinging on her bleeding cheek and she saw stars for a moment.

"You are the one who should learn to watch your mouth, human! Do not talk back to me! Have you not notice the position you are in?!" the woman wrapped both of her hands around Kyoko's slender neck tightly, her claws digging into her skin slightly. Kyoko gasped for air. "Hmm? What is this?"

Kyoko inhaled deeply when the woman's hands left her neck and instead went to the silver pendant around her neck. It was in the shape of a heart and in the middle was a cursive carving of her name. It was a birthday gift from her deceased grandmother that she kept with her all the times.

"Kyo… ko?"

Kyoko glared at the woman, finally catching her breath. "Don't touch my pendant." She snapped her sore neck to the side harshly, causing the pendant to slip out of the woman's light hold.

"Human, what is your name?"

Kyoko tilted her slightly to the side, smirking. "It seems like I'm not your real target. How unfortunate of you."

The woman growled and pushed Kyoko away in such force her back collided harshly with the cement wall. She gave an inaudible pained gasp, feeling the impact the collision caused to her arms and back.

"YUI!" the woman hollered angrily, turning to face the short cloaked figure. The short figure trembled frightfully.

"I-I'm sorry! Please! I didn't know!" a high-pitched, childish voice, which obviously belonged to a girl, wailed. "They look so alike so… so I just-"

"There's no excuse for your mistake! What if Master found out about this?! Do you want to disappoint him?!"

"B-but... but I didn't know! She looks just like the woman in the photograph you showed me! And their energy is similar!"

Kyoko looked at the short figure in pity. The little girl seemed so scared.

The woman's ragged breathing echoed loudly throughout the silent room as she tried to calm herself. "Yui." She called, fury easily traced in her velvety voice, "I expect you to take care of your own mistake."

"But onee-sama-"

"There's no but. You will finish this woman while I go and report to Master about your mistake. Expect your punishment when you come back." She looked at Kyoko for a moment before turning around, swishing her cloak with her movement, and walked out of the door, leaving Kyoko and 'Yui' alone.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei walked through the lush forest, Kuwabara leading the group, tense and ready for a fight. According to Kuwabara, after he used to tracking machine, Kyoko was kept somewhere in the forest they were currently in. The sun was going to set soon and they hoped they could get her on the same day, because the other women were anxiously waiting back home.

Koenma could use a portal to send them right at their destination but Kurama had explained the high chance of their enemy sensing the energy the portal gave out and escaped. That was something they wouldn't want.

Hiei's senses were alert, notifying him of every single sound and smell around him. He usually enjoyed being in a forest as it was surrounded by the nature he likes so much yet this time, he just couldn't find himself to like the green trees or the birds' chirps surrounding him.

"Oi Kuwabara, you do know where you're going right?" Yusuke broke the silence, "'cause we've been going in circles for, like, an hour now."

"Shut up Urameshi! I know where I'm going!"

"That human is correct. You are, indeed, heading to the right way." An unknown voice joined in the conversation and the group tensed, immediately poised for a fight. The voice gave an eerie chuckle, "Don't be so tense now, I'm not here for a fight."

"Show yourself, coward!" Yusuke yelled, fists ready to punch whoever it was who kidnapped his soon to be sister-in-law. He had known Kyoko for as long as he knew Keiko. The older woman always took care of him (as you know how Yusuke's mom is). He could still remember how she would make him lunch, knit him scarf as a gift or treat his wounds after he got into a fight while Keiko bitched beside him. Kyoko's like an older sister he never had.

A cloaked figure jumped down from a tree in front of them. From the slim figure and the voice, it wasn't hard to figure out the figure was a woman.

"A pleasure to meet you Yusuke-sama." The woman gave a mocking bow. "Are you here to save _**Kyoko**_?" she said Kyoko in such a disgusted tone. "Don't bother, my lord. She has probably met her end by now, by the hands of my sister."

"Bitch!" Yusuke dashed forward and aimed a punch at the woman but she disappeared just as his fist touched the material of her cloak. He could feel her presence behind him and spun around, leg stretched out for a kick but the woman disappeared at the right time.

The woman appeared, this time beside Kurama who jumped away from her. "I'm afraid I have no time to chat as Master is calling. I hope we can meet again." The woman stepped backwards into the shadow casted by a tree. "Just remember something Yusuke-sama," the woman snapped her fingers, "my Master never loses." And with that parting words, she vanished, moulding with the shadow.

Yusuke glared at the tree, looking around for a sign of the woman. Kuwabara looked around nervously, "Hey guys."

"What is it Kuwabara?" Kurama asked kindly, putting the rose, which turned into a seed, into his hair.

"Do you think what she said is true?" he gulped, "About Kyo-nee… do you think she's-"

"No! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" the ex-detective glowered, his energy spiking. Kurama quickly tried to calm him down, reminding him of Keiko and everyone waiting for them back home. Yusuke calmed down but still kept his fists clenched.

"Fighting between ourselves will not bring us anywhere!" Kurama reprimanded, "we should put saving Kyoko-san as our first priority." He turned to Kuwabara, "Can you show us the way?"

Kuwabara nodded, apologetic.

So they began to walk again, this time with a faster pace. Yusuke ignored them, mostly keeping to himself and his thoughts. Kuwabara and Kurama both looked solemn, trying to ignore the anxiety in their hearts.

Hiei walked behind them all, senses still alert. He couldn't understand why his comrades were making such a fuss of Kyoko getting killed. If she was indeed killed, then all they had to do was hunt the killer down and took their revenge, simple as that.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that simple. Kyoko haven't joined the pack for long, but she was an important member. The women in the group loved her and she was Yusuke and Kuwabara's 'sister'. She also had a very civil friendship with Kurama, considering the two were the most mature ones in the pack, including Shizuru.

And he was, dare he say it, warming up to her. Kyoko was, no matter how infuriating she was, the only woman who had ever approached him upfront so bravely. At least, he could respect that one bravery. Not to mention those warm greetings and smiles she always gave him… he never got them before.

The fox slowed his pace down so he was now walking alongside Hiei and Hiei glared at him. Kurama chuckled, "Something on your mind Hiei? Perhaps, it's about… Kyoko-san?"

Hiei scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "As if. Why would I think about that Foolish Onna?"

"You're worried?"

Hiei growled, "I am not."

"Then why do you have your hand on your katana?" Hiei glanced at his hand, which was on the hilt of his katana, "You may not know this Hiei, but whenever you are worried or anxious, you always place your hand on the hilt of your katana."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the fox. "And how would you know that?"

"I have known you for a long time Hiei. And you know I like to observe."

"That doesn't give you the right to observe _me_."

"Are you agreeing with me, Hiei? About your tendency."

"Hn."

Kurama chuckled. They stopped talking then, focusing more on their thoughts and ideas concerning. That's it, before Kurama decided to voice his thought, "What do you think about this problem Hiei?"

"What do _you_ think, fox?" Hiei raised an eyebrow with a cocky smirk placed on his handsome face. "Need I remind you? You are the one who told me that we have saved the world. Sadly," he wiped an imaginary tear, sadistic mockery in his crimson eyes, "you are mistaken."

Kurama's eyebrow twitched but he decided to ignore Hiei's mocking. He remembered saying those words to Hiei right after the fire demon voiced his suspicion on Hakua. "It seems like you place the blame on Hakua. Or am I mistaken?"

"No. There is something very suspicious about him. I just couldn't stake my finger on it."

"I didn't even notice him."

They were quiet again, thinking. Could Hakua possibly be involved in this new case? But they couldn't even sense his energy. He was probably like Keiko, someone with low spiritual energy. Even though said brunette now at least had a decent amount of energy; ever since she mated with Yusuke.

But it was possible that Hakua was hiding his energy; though no one should be able to hide their energy that well. They couldn't sense him, for God's sake! If Hiei wasn't looking Kyoko's way that time, he wouldn't even notice Hakua ever coming into the restaurant. His energy was just so weak and common, he blend in nicely with his surroundings.

"Oi! Is that it?!"

Hiei and Kurama's pondering was cut off by Yusuke's shout. They both looked up, following the ex-detective's finger pointing to an old, rusty cabin in the middle of a clearing. Flaring their energies out, they could feel Kyoko's weak spirit energy calmly woven around the place. She was there, indeed.

"Judging from how her energy is…" Kurama's announcement was cut off when Kuwabara jumped up and down gleefully, a goofy grin on his face.

"She's still alive!"

Yusuke's spirit sprung to life and he grinned merrily. He started running toward the clearing. "What are we waiting for then?"

"Hell, I'm not waiting!"

Hiei watched the two idiots go, wondering if they were bipolar. Just a moment ago, the two of them were completely silent and solemn. Now look at them, bouncing and skipping around like monkeys. Kurama chuckled from his side.

"Well then, shall we go?"

"Hn."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Yep, that's it. It's short, isn't it? Sorry!

Anyway, if any of you wonder why the kidnapping is so short (I mean, it doesn't even last a day), it's because it doesn't have any meaning, really. It's just like a sign or warning that the enemy has started doing... whatever it is they are planing. More will be explained in the next chapter.

I hope none of the characters are OOC, though... I spent, like, hours to reread this for any sign of OOCness or typos. If there's any mistake, I'm sorry *bows*. But it's kinda hard to write when you're sick... I hope I can heal faster...

Well, please leave this sick author some love so she could heal faster and update sooner, 'kay? I hope to see you guys again in the next chapter!^^


	7. Friendship and Revelation

Author's note:

Greetings everyone!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite a time! I was just busy with school. The teachers thought it'd be funny if they gave us abnormal amount of homework and tests right after the holiday. What a hassle!

Anyway, thank you for reviewing, reading, favouriting and following! I got more people following and favouriting now, which makes me extremely happy! Though I can't say the same about the reviews. I seem to get less recently and it makes me disappointed. Does that mean this story is not good enough? I'm not forcing you to review or anything but I would really love it if you will be so kind as to leave some encouraging words, as they give me energy to write. The only things that give me boost to write this are my love for Hiei, my hobby of writing and your reviews after all!

And this chapter is longer than the last too! Yippie! I tried my best writing a long chapter, though I got stuck sometimes. But I promise I'll keep trying my best and complete this story! Though I think this is going to be one long story...

Anyway, I _might_ post some one-shots based on this story. I got bored easily and writing one-shots with my over-flowing inspirations, which don't have any connection with the story sometimes, is a good way to keep me interested. I hope when I post it, all of you will read and like it!

Alright, I'm not going to hold you back from reading anymore! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Chapter 6: Friendship and Revelation

* * *

Kyoko didn't know how long she had sat there, chained, staring at the cloaked little girl standing before her. The little girl inside seemed to be crying, as there was little drops of saltwater and she was trembling furiously. Her heart broke at the pathetic whimpers and cries.

She didn't really know what to do at that moment. If she was in a normal condition with an equally normal girl, she would have jumped at the first chance she got to comfort her. But when that kid was ordered to kill her, it was beyond normal and it threw her off. She couldn't have the heart to watch her weeping though.

It was awkward to say the least. "U-uh… hey," she called out softly, trying not to scare the child. "Your name is Yui, isn't it?"

The girl stopped trembling slightly and tilted her hidden head a little to the side. Great! She finally got her attention! And it looked like she had stopped crying too.

Smiling kindly, Kyoko straightened her back and said, "I'm Kyoko. Now, why don't you come here, little one?" she relaxed against the wall, being careful of the bruises on her back and arms.

Surprisingly, the girl did. Yui walked slowly, cautious, towards her; her arms wounding tighter around the old teddy in her arms. The girl plopped shyly down beside her, close. Kyoko's smile widened.

Asking her about their condition now would probably make things even more awkward. "So Yui…" she began, "what is your favourite flower?"

"Iris." The girl mumbled in a small voice, nervous. Kyoko smiled reassuringly.

"Iris, huh? I love iris too. They're so pretty, aren't they?"

"Mama likes iris." Yui was more confident now. "She always filled the vase with iris. Her grave is surrounded by irises."

"Grave? O-oh…" Kyoko's eyes widened in realisation and she reeled back in shock slightly. She frowned in guilt, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Yui shook her head lightly, "'s okay… mama has been gone for a long time." She murmured, more to herself than Kyoko. Then, much to Kyoko's surprise, Yui climbed onto her laps. "I like you Kyoko. You are really pretty… very nice, too."

"Thank you." Kyoko chuckled.

"I don't want to kill you… can we be friends?"

Kyoko didn't like how such a small girl could be so nonchalant about killing and death. What had that violent sister of hers taught her? Could that woman be a serial killer or something? Or maybe this was a kidnapping for ransom. She hoped her family was fine back home.

"…Kyoko?"

Snapping out of the thoughts, Kyoko quickly nodded her head and gave the little girl on her laps an assuring smile, "Of course. I'd love to be friends with you."

The girl giggled.

The mood brightened considerably and Kyoko decided it was the right time to ask. "So Yui…" she approached gently, "who was that woman earlier?"

"My sister. Her name is Kaguya."

"Kaguya… I see. Thank you for telling me."

The girl hugged her teddy tighter and brought it closer to her, sniffing it slightly. "Nee-sama is in love with Master. But he doesn't like her like that… he always orders her around."

'_This Master person must be using Kaguya.' _Kyoko smartly concluded. It was quite obvious.

"I don't like Master. He is so mean. He kills Rui."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Rui?"

"Un!" Yui nodded her head enthusiastically. She lifted her teddy happily in the air, showing it to her. "This is Rui. He is a very nice bear. But he is dead now. Master kills him when I called him mean." The little girl hugged the doll close to her chest, sniffling, "poor Rui."

That again. Talking about death and killing so easily. Seriously, what had this Master person and Kaguya had been feeding her mind? Did they talk about their crimes in front of her? Did they order her to kill? Such innocent girl didn't deserve that. This was child abuse!

As soon as Kyoko got these chains off of her, she was going to bring Yui to the authority and told them to punish those evil masterminds thoroughly. Wriggling, the chains were still strong and tight around her crossed ankles and wrists. It's starting to become very uncomfortable. Not to mention the bruises she was sure covered her cheek and neck, along with her arms and back. That evil Kaguya…

Suddenly, shocking her, Yui gasped and jumped to her feet. "Oh no!" she cried.

"Y-yui? Is something's wrong?"

"Kyoko, they're here! They come to get you! And me! They're going to kill me!" the darkness around the room seemed to be swirling madly around her. But this must be Kyoko's imagination right? "Let's go Kyoko! I'll protect you! I'll protect you from them!"

"Yui! Yui calm down!" Kyoko raised her voice, scolding the small girl in a stern tone. "What is it Yui? Who's here?" she asked in a gentler tone.

"That half-breed! That cruel half-breed! He killed papa in that tournament!"

"Tournament?" maybe it was an accident in a wrestling match… her father, Mr Yukimura watched wrestling all the time. Or it could be a boxing match. Yusuke watched that. "Who is this… half-breed?"

"Yusuke. His name is Yusuke."

"Yu…suke?"

"Un. He is very mean! Nee-sama and master hate him! They told me to run away when he is near…" Yui placed a small hand on her bruised arm, crouching. "Let's go Kyoko. I'll protect you from him."

Protect her from Yusuke? But Yusuke would never hurt her; he didn't have the courage to anyway. And she never heard about Yusuke participating in any wrestling match. Yusuke wouldn't kill anyone too. He might act tough and juvenile from time to time but he was a very sweet and considerate boy inside. He was a true softie at heart.

So she shook her head no, feeling her heart crumbled at the heart-broken whine which escaped Yui. But she knew Yui would understand. "Yusuke is my family. He comes to save me Yui."

"B-but…"

"Yusuke is not a bad person. He may act mean but he is very kind inside."

"…he killed papa…"

"There might be a misunderstanding here. Yusuke doesn't kill. It must be an accident." Yui shook her head.

"He killed papa. I saw it." She sobbed weakly. "I'm lonely. Nee-sama is always with Master and Rui is dead. I don't have anyone." The girl admitted, teardrops falling, "but he is your family… s-so, I understand."

A weak smiled appeared on Kyoko's face and she leaned closer, kissing Yui's cloaked head. The girl sniffled. "Hey, Yui?"

Rubbing her eyes, Yui hummed weakly, "Hmm?"

"I need you to do something." Tilting her head down slightly, Kyoko let her hair spill over her shoulder to show the back of her neck. "Can you remove my pendant?"

Yui did so obediently, not even asking for a reason for that favour. She fumbled with small silver clasp until she finally understood how to unclasp it.

"Now I want you to put it around your neck," Yui did so, "take care of it, okay? You can come visit me anytime."

"mmhm…" standing up, Yui ran to the darkest corner, far away from the candle which was the only source of light in the windowless room. She raised a hand, the cloak trailing down to her elbow and wriggled her fingers reluctantly. "Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye," replied Kyoko with her famous calm, gentle smile on her face. Yui snapped her fingers and disappeared into the darkness. Kyoko's eyes widened and she moved her hand to rub her eyes, only to notice that it was chained. She settled from blinking in disbelief.

"Is that a magic trick?"

Kyoko haven't the time to ponder on how Yui vanished, however, because the door suddenly burst open and two men ran in wildly, one screaming profanities while the other swinging an odd saber-like, jagged, bright sword.

"Kyo-nee!" the two men yelled – more like squealed – and ran hurriedly towards Kyoko, waving their hands around her like maniac. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Fuck, look at those bruises! Keiko's going to kill me!" they both asked in one breath, the last part being said by a certain gel-haired delinquent.

Kyoko laughed, "Calm down you two. I'm fine. Just a little bruise won't kill me."

"bruis_es_." Yusuke pointed out.

Kuwabara stopped cutting the chains with his odd sword for a moment and looked up at Kyoko. "You've got a scratch on you cheek too. Nothing my adorable little 'Kina can't fix though!" his eyes lit up and his face brightened at the memory of his beloved Yukina.

Kyoko blinked at the sword in Kuwabara's hands, "Kazuma. What is that?" she pointed to the sword with her now free hand.

"That will be explained later." A new voice joined in. The three looked up at Shuichi standing there with a kind smile on his face. Hiei stood slightly behind him. "After we get you back home and treat your wounds."

"Shuichi." Kyoko greeted warmly. Then she turned to Hiei and flashed him a brilliant smile, "Hiei too. I'm so happy to see you here."

Shuichi gave a light nudge to Hiei with an I-told-you-so look. Hiei glared at him.

Kuwabara cut through the last chain around her ankles and the sword disappeared from his hand. "Can you stand Kyo-nee?" he asked politely, offering a hand. She accepted gratefully and let him pull her up gently to a standing position.

Yusuke quickly rushed to her side when her knees buckled and she would have fallen into a messy heap if not for his hands tenderly around her arms, helping her up. "I-I'm sorry… my legs just feel a bit weak." Hah! Weak should be an understatement to how her legs felt right now! But she wouldn't act weak in front of her 'little brothers'.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi asked, worry in his voice. He hadn't known her for long but he had grown so fond of the young woman. She was so mature, a nice change from the others in the pack, and so agreeable. Botan loves her too.

Much to everyone's shock and disbelief, Hiei stepped forward, on his own accord, and gathered Kyoko into his arms, carrying her bridal-style. Kyoko instantly placed both of her hands on his shoulders, hoping she wouldn't fall. The sudden great difference in height made her gasp, but she kind of enjoyed the few from up there.

"T-thank you."

Hiei ignored her. Instead, he turned to his shocked teammates and sent them a glare, daring them to question his move. They didn't. He turned around and began walking towards the exit. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed in silence, still shocked.

Shuichi stayed behind, chuckling. Hiei was so warming up to her. And it seemed like he finally acknowledged that fact.

* * *

The journey back was much easier. Kyoko was safe and there was no enemy lurking around so all they did was call Koenma for a portal. Kyoko almost fainted when the black vortex appeared in front of them and had refused to step through. Only she wasn't the one to decide as she was still in Hiei's arms (I really like the sound of it!) and he bravely went through, ignoring Kyoko's angry complains.

When they stepped out of the portal, they were in the woods in the park near the Yukimura residence. They made their way back home in silence; it made them nervous, especially Yusuke and Kuwabara, when Kyoko remained silent, not asking a single question throughout the quest. They had a bad feeling in their guts.

"Alright," Kyoko finally spoke. She lifted her head to look up at Hiei, "will you put me down, please?"

Hiei did so, knowing she had got the feelings in her legs back. Kyoko walked a few steps and sighed in relieve when she could finally walk again, albeit a bit slow and weak. Don't take it wrong, she liked being carried by Hiei. He was so warm, a nice change from the cold she had been in earlier, and he also smells very nice. Like warm ambers and smouldering fire; very, very nice indeed.

Looking up at the darkened sky, Kyoko inhaled deeply as she halted to a stop in front of her home. Smiling, she whispered to herself, "It's good to be back." Not knowing three out of four people in the group heard her.

Shuichi was about to open the door for her when Kyoko suddenly turned around, her smile now gone. Yusuke and Kuwabara shuddered, knowing the meaning behind the stern look in her eyes and the downward tilt of her lips. Then she smiled sweetly at them.

"I truly appreciate what you have done for me. Thank you." She bowed slightly. Then she straightened, crossed her arms and, once again, her smile was gone, replaced by the cold, stern look in her usually warm chocolate eyes and she spoke, "Unfortunately, you've disappointed me. I thought we were friends, yet you hide such important secrets from me." Her voice made them shudder.

Even with all those bruises and scratch, she still managed to look so scary. No. those bruises and scratch made her look even scarier! Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were ready to wet their pants.

"The four of you," she addressed, eyes narrowing, "you have a lot of explaining to do, misters."

And with that, she turned around, her long hair trailing behind her, and went into the house, leaving four men uncharacteristically fearing for their lives.

* * *

When Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shuichi and Hiei walked into the living room, they found Kyoko sitting on the couch, surrounded by the women, with Botan and Yukina fussing over her injuries. They were healing her while Kyoko looked at their glowing hands, amazed.

"That's a very… handy trick." She commented when they were finished with her. Looking at herself in the compact mirror, Kyoko was awed at the sight of her, as good as new. There wasn't even any scar left on her cheek! "Thank you Botan, Yukina." She smiled at the giggling females.

"Anything for you, Kyoko, anything for you~" Botan sang joyfully, hugging her.

"You're welcome. If you injure yourself, please feel free to ask for my help." Yukina responded with a sweet smile, closing her red eyes in happiness at the sight of the young woman whom she had grown fond of.

"Oh, nee-san," Keiko cried, hugging her sister tightly. Kyoko patted her back reassuringly while gently running her fingers through her soft brown hair in a calming way, just like what she always did when Keiko was little. "I was s-so… so, so worried."

"It's okay. Everything's fine now."

"I-I know… B-but please, don't disappear like that ever again. I t-thought my heart was going to burst."

Shizuru, for once not smoking, ruffled the brunette's hair. "She's kidnapped." She pointed out. Then she ruffled Kyoko's hair and offered a small smile. "Good to have you back kiddo."

Kyoko smiled at the older girl. "Thank you Shizuru."

"Oh!" Yukina gasped, "Kazuma! What are you doing lounging there?"

The four men tensed when Kyoko's now cold eyes rolled to them. She huffed and jerked her head to the couch across from her, crossing her arms. Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly went to the couch, praying to God for mercy. The last time Kyoko had been this angry, she had given them each a hundred spankings. And it was because Yusuke had dared Kuwabara to look up Kyoko's skirt. They never tried that ever since.

Shuichi followed suit, looking unsure, and sat down beside Yusuke. Hiei was the last and because there was no more empty spot on the couch, he didn't want to share seats with Kuwabara and Yusuke anyway, he sat alone on the recliner.

Kyoko tapped her pointed finger against the pale skin of her arm impatiently. "Well?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look at Shuichi with pleading eyes. He sighed and picked the silver briefcase under the coffee table up, placing it on the table. Kyoko expected him to open it but he didn't, choosing to rest his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together, resting his chin on it.

"Before I start, I want to give you a few instructions. Please don't cut me off or ask question until I'm finished." At Kyoko's nod, he launched into the story. What happened to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and himself, how they had been employed by the Reikai, what they had been through and everyone who had become their friends and their enemies. All the while, Kyoko merely listened quietly, not a single expression could be seen on her face.

"…and that's it." Shuichi leaned back against the plush couch, mouth dry from talking so much.

"That's a very good story," Kyoko nodded, lowering her eyes and placing a hand on her chest. "All of you have been through so much. And I was never there to support you. I wasn't even aware of anything. I'm so ashamed of myself…"

"You believe us?" Yukina asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes." Kyoko replied without hesitation. She furrowed her eyebrows, "I mean… you wouldn't lie about such bizarre thing right? And I find it very impossible to be able to come with such unbelievable yet trustable lie."

"W-we won't lie to you nee-san!"

Kyoko smiled at her little sister, "thank you Keiko."

"So… you aren't going to call us crazy or mentally sick or something?"

"Of course not, Kazuma. I know you are far from crazy."

"Phew! That went better than I thought! Thank God…Oh!" Botan gasped after finished her sentence and she eagerly crouched in front Kyoko, opening the briefcase and turning the screen on, causing buzz to appear, while typing something. "Talking about God… we want to introduce you to someone!"

"We are so happy that you believe us that we almost forgot about him," Yukina giggled.

"Who?"

"Koenma, prince of Reikai. Or the diaper world." Yusuke settled on the floor in front of Keiko. He grinned at Kyoko, "Don't be too surprised now!" he wagged his finger playfully. Kyoko ignored him. She knew he was just happy she was safe. What a good little brother he was…

"Prince of… Reikai?" Kurama had described him as someone very considerate and wise. She couldn't wait to meet him.

Colours came into the screen and Kyoko blinked at the blue ogre standing there stupidly, a high stack of paper in his arms. "Koenma-sama! Here is another!"

"Ack! Get that away from me!" a high-pitched voice, a voice which could only belong to a toddler, squeaked tiredly. "I'm not even finished with these and you dare brought me another one?!"

"Koenma-sama!" Botan yelled, "it's Botan!"

The screen switched to an image of a toddler wearing a big head with a Jr on his forehead. Kyoko couldn't help the giggle that escaped her when the toddler yelped at the sight of her. He was adorable!

"Hello there, little one." She cooed, "How adorable. Are you lost there, sweetie?"

Yusuke sniggered while Kuwabara laughed when Koenma's face turned red from embarrassment. "Don't treat me like a kid! Let me tell you, I'm old enough to be your father!"

"…that's a very obvious lie."

"Hey! I'm not lying! ...Wait!" a poof and the toddler was gone. In his place stood a handsome young man with brown hair, a blue pacifier in his mouth and a Jr on his forehead. "Now you see-"

"Oh my! That's a very amazing trick!"

"Huh? Really?" Koenma asked gleefully, annoyance forgotten. "No one ever gives me credit for this one trick! Thank you, thank you!" he bowed dramatically.

"Uh… ahem!" Botan glared.

"Oops, sorry."

Kyoko chuckled.

"So I take it they have told you the entire story."

"Yes." Kyoko smiled, "It's a very wonderful story."

"Then I guess I don't have to do anything. Welcome to the family Kyoko. Though I guess you're already in it... and no one bothered to even introduce us…" he mumbled the last part sadly, playing with his fingers.

"That's because she didn't know." Shizuru stated. She lighted a cigarette and moved further from Kyoko, knowing the young woman disliked the smell of cigarette smoke.

"Yes, you're correct. Anyway," Koenma switched back to his toddler form and Kyoko chuckled. In her opinion, he looked better that way. He was so cute! "about the kidnapping which occurred to you just this morning. Would you mind telling me the whole story?"

"Of course." She sipped her green tea before continuing, "I was doing laundry when I heard loud knockings from the front door. I quickly finished everything and went to greet the guest. I unlocked the door and opened it and… it was black."

"Black?"

"I don't remember anything else. Only that I was surrounded by black. When I woke up, I was already there, in that old cabin."

"Did you see your kidnapper?"

Kyoko hesitated. She didn't know whether she should tell them about Yui or not. She didn't want her to get into suspicion.

"_**Tell them the truth, Onna."**_

Kyoko jumped in surprise and she looked around the place, but everyone was quiet.

"_**It's Hiei. I'm a telepath."**_

Glancing at Hiei, she eyed the headband covering his forehead. His crimson eyes, which were focused on the silver briefcase, flicked briefly over to her before going back to the screen.

"_**I have seen everything that occurred to you. Tell them the truth."**_

'_But Yui-'_ her thought was cut off when Hiei continued on speaking in her mind, not giving her protest any mind.

"_**The detective will not hurt her if you tell him not to. That much is obvious."**_

Kyoko nodded, knowing he was right. She inhaled deeply and told everything which occurred in the time she was kidnapped to Koenma, who listened patiently while she spoke. When she was done, she turned to Yusuke, "Please don't hurt Yui. She is just a child. She doesn't deserve it."

Yusuke was reluctant but he nodded. From what he heard, this girl didn't seem to be a threat. As long as she saw Kyoko as a friend, that is. And he didn't want to kill a child too.

Though the Kaguya woman was in deep shit when he saw her again.

"But what did she mean by Yusuke killing her father?" Shu- Kurama looked deep in thought, "A tournament? Is it the Makai tournament? Or perhaps the Dark Tournament?"

Kyoko now knew everything about the tournaments as Kurama had told her everything earlier.

"I don't think Toguro has any kids." The ex-detective mumbled thoughtfully.

Koenma was busy recording their conversations and making scribbles about important bits of the story. He nodded to himself and gave them a smile, "I'll see what I can find out about it."

"Thank you very much for your help, Koenma-sama." Kyoko bowed respectfully.

"No problem. I owe them a favour anyway." The toddler grinned, "and no matter what my father says, I'm also a part of team Urameshi." He received several thumb-ups, "now, I have more pressing matters to attend. Excuse me."

The screen died down. Kurama reached out his hands to close it but stopped short when the screen lit up again and Koenma's chubby face showed up.

"One more thing. I've decided that since it's now dangerous for the women, they shall stay at Genkai's for some time until I can make out our situation."

Kyoko frowned. "But I have to help around the house."

"Yeah, I've got to help out too."

Everyone listed the things they had to do and Koenma's eyebrow twitched. "It'll be okay to take a few weeks off. I'll arrange for some acquaintances to help around the Yukimura Dining. No worries, they'll be perfectly harmless humans." He added when Yusuke, Keiko and Kyoko opened their mouths to protests. Their mouth closed immediately.

"I'll also appoint guard for each woman, since the percentage of them being targeted is high. They're the men in the group, though. Yusuke is with Keiko, Kuwabara with Yukina," Kuwabara grinned happily with a satisfied blush, "Kurama and Botan. Ah, but since Botan will usually here helping me or reaping souls, Kurama will probably have more free time than the rest. Hiei, you will be guarding Kyoko."

Hiei's eyes widened and he growled. He never agreed to it. He loathed babysitting people, no matter who it was. Yukina was an exception.

"As for Shizuru, don't worry. I'll personally look out for her." Koenma gave his girlfriend a look, "from here."

Shizuru took a long drag from her cigarette, rolling her eyes. "I need no man to protect me."

"Yeah. I can take care of myself just fine." Keiko crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

"C'mon babe, just this once, binky breath's right. You were the actual target in this kidnapping, ya know?" he coaxed. Keiko rolled her eyes but admitted that she did have the highest chance of being the target, being Yusuke's mate and all.

Kyoko also tried to reason with the prince. "I can also take care of myself. I don't want to burden Hiei with babysitting me, anyway."

"Nope. You're already kidnapped once and they know about you. You are probably the second to have the highest chance of being kidnapped." Koenma's voice was stern and hard to budge. Kyoko sighed and turned to Hiei with an apologetic smile. She got a huff in return.

"Well, you better get ready now. All of you shall depart early tomorrow morning so you can arrive at Genkai's by noon. I'll talk to her for you. Now, I really have to go. I'll see you guys later."

And the screen died down for sure this time.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

And... FINISHED! How do you think this chapter is? I hope it's good because I actually like this chapter, especially around the part when Hiei carried Kyoko back home. Do you share the same opinion as me? or perhaps do you think it's too fast? Oh, and about Yui... I hope you don't think her as weird. I've got plans for her in this story.

By the way, I'm healed now! I rested like crazy, didn't eat anything unhealthy and drank a lot of water and, of course, the medicine. I want to get healthy fast so I can write again. It's torture not being able to type in my laptop. My brain is full of fluffy scenes between Hiei and Kyoko and all I can do with them is list them in my notes. My brain felt like exploding from fullness!

I'll try to type the next chapter faster and update as soon as I can. I really hate to keep you guys waiting. And I really need to relieve all these scenes in my head too.

The next chapter will take place in Genkai's temple. I'm a big fan of Genkai, because she is so cool! Even if she was old, she's still so badass! And she's so pretty when she's so young too. I'll try my best so she isn't OOC! I wonder what kind of relationship she'll have with Kyoko... well, that's for me to know and you to find out!

Let's see each other again in the next chapter! Leave me some love, please!


	8. The Spring Song

Author's note:

Greetings!

As always, I'd like thank the people who followed, favourited and reviewed! You guys are amazing! Really, I just love you guys so much!

I'm sorry this chapter is slow! I've been busy with school and I've got to finish my Phoenix Wright game! Does anyone play that game? 'Cause it's totally amazing! I just love Edgeworth, he's so cool! Anyway, it's here now so let's not make a big deal out of it, shall we?

I promise to update the next one faster, but I'm not sure as there'll be the school trip next week for three days and two nights. But I know that the update will at least be faster than this one. Once again, sorry for the slow update!

Alright then, Please enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Chapter 7: The Spring Song

* * *

The next day, Hiei found himself riding the train to the secluded mountain where Genkai lives. It was supposed to be a two hours ride from the city. He sat with Kyoko, across from Yukina and Botan. He'd sit with Yukina if he wasn't so uncomfortable with sitting so close to her. And he would never sit with Botan. Everyone knows he couldn't stand her voice.

Keiko and Kuwabara would leave later, when they're finished with college. Yusuke decided to tag along with Keiko; probably sleeping on the roof right now as it was still early in the morning. Kurama had to go to work and Shizuru needed to open her beauty parlour because she got many reservations for the day; which left Hiei riding the train with the three women – Kyoko, Botan and Yukina.

He didn't mind Yukina and was now more comfortable with Kyoko but Botan was another case completely. Every time he saw her, he felt the strong urge to sew her mouth shut. Or better, rip her vocal chords out.

"So you tell your parents that you, Keiko and Yusuke are going for a spiritual training?" Botan asked in her usual chirpy voice and Hiei massaged his temple. Being a demon with a super hearing might have it perks but when you're with Botan, you'd wish you've got the hearing of a human.

He saw Kyoko nodded from his peripheral vision. "Yes. It is a weird excuse but it's the closest one I could find to the truth. I'm sorry. I just feel uncomfortable lying to my parents."

"Nah. That's okay. Considering how famous and religious Genkai's temple is, they'll believe you."

"I'm actually a bit surprised when my parents seemed to know our destination. This temple must be very popular."

"It is." Yukina confirmed, "Genkai-sama helps people who have spiritual problems a lot."

"Ah. I think I remember Kazuma saying he came there once to consult," Then a frown went on Kyoko's face, "which led to the Rando incident, I figure?"

"Yup! You've got a great memory Kyoko! I can't believe you actually remember all the stories we told you yesterday. I mean… there's so much! And you're in quite a condition yesterday too. You must have a focused mind!"

The older Yukimura sibling smiled modestly. "I play the piano which helps me with my focus and memory. I have to remember and play a lot of songs after all."

"That's wonderful!" Yukina exclaimed. "I've always been interested in human's musical instruments. Will you teach me to play a song?"

"That would be my pleasure, Yukina."

Hiei kept silent throughout the conversation. He had no doubt that he was welcomed into it but he had no interest whatsoever in joining. He didn't understand music anyway. Never saw the point in listening to bunch of joined tunes. He prefers silence.

He rested his chin on his palm, eyes on the blurry sight out of the window. It was a hot spring day, even at early morning; although the heat didn't really bother him, considering he is a fire apparition.

Deciding that watching blurs was not going to be of any significance to him, he turned slightly to the left to see Kyoko from the corner of his eyes. He elected to observe, the tendency he inherited from being near Kurama too much, this new ward of his. And yes, he saw Kyoko as his ward and him as her guardian; much like Yukina. It was probably because he was appointed to guard her.

He observed the way she tapped the pad of her pointer finger to the back of her hand while she talked, the way her eyelids fluttered closed when she thinks or when she covered her mouth when she laughed. That's when he realised that Kyoko is actually a very attractive woman. Unfortunately, he wasn't interested in the least to pursue a relationship with a human.

Kyoko was someone he imagined would be Kurama's type. They were mature, calm, understanding and gentle - A perfect match. Yet, Kurama fell for the loud-mouthed Botan. And the fox got a better hearing than him too. He actually pitied Kurama for his odd taste.

"So Kyoko," Botan began with her cat face, "have you been in a relationship before?"

Kyoko looked a wee bit surprised. "Why do you ask?

"Just curious."

"Oh." The raven gave a light smile, "Well, I have been a relationship before. Only once though."

Now it was Yukina's turn to look surprised. "Really? But you're so pretty, you must be popular right?" she looked genuinely curious which Kyoko couldn't help but think as totally adorable. Now that she thought about it, wouldn't Yukina look good in bunny ears?

"I wouldn't really call myself popular," she replied with a chuckle, "but I did have several men pursuing me back when I was in junior high school. And some back in London."

"Yet from these several men, you only chose one? Wow… you must have really high standards."

Shaking her head, Kyoko said, "It's not like that, really. It's just… I feel wrong if I get in a relationship with someone who clearly has feeling for me while I don't. It feels like lying on my part."

"That's… deep." Yukina murmured to herself in understanding. Botan nodded with a hum.

"The one time I dated, it was with an upper-classman back in junior high school. We were together for two years before I found out he was cheating on me behind my back," Kyoko's smile turned a bit sad, "he said I was too focused on my music and is too much like a mother to be seen as a girlfriend. Until now, I don't know whether to be offended or happy."

"I think you should be happy! At least you know he is a cheating, two-faced manwhore now and broke up with him!" Botan declared with a fist-pump and fire in her eyes. Hiei had no idea why females always got so worked up in relationship-talks.

Yukina smiled a gentle smile at Kyoko, "and he implied you being a good mother, didn't he? I think that's a compliment."

Kyoko laughed, covering her mouth with her hand he noticed, "Indeed."

"Sooooo…" Botan drawled out, "out of curiosity, what type of guys do you like?"

"Um… I don't really care much. Any men I fell for will be my type… I guess," She replied with a smile. "But if I could, I want to find someone with pretty eyes and a nice smile. I'm very weak against those two features." She chuckled.

"Pretty eyes…" both Yukina and Botan glanced at him briefly and he immediately knew what was running through their minds. He groaned inwardly. Why was everyone so hell-bent on him and Kyoko getting together? Hadn't he made his point that he held no interest in being with a human?

"Are you done interrogating my love life?"

"Uh… yes." The not-so-reaper mumbled, having noticed Hiei's annoyed face directed to her, yet not to Yukina. He was being unfair, so what?

"Now why don't you tell me about yours, hm?"

Both Yukina and Botan were eager to share their fabulous love life with their new best friend. Hiei didn't want to know what Botan did with Kurama, even more so his sister with Kuwabara. Even the thought of his sister close to that oaf got him to actually shudder, though he did make Yukina happy so Hiei would relent.

He turned back to look out the window and ignored the ranting females. Why did females always talk about love stuff when they gathered around, anyway?

* * *

"Oh my…" Kyoko murmured; her eyes wide as she took in the sight of the never-ending stairs up to the top of the mountain. Botan giggled beside her.

"Calm down Kyoko. It's not like we're going to make you climb these." Botan informed, an oar popped out of nowhere in her hand, causing Kyoko to give a slight jump and a gasp. The cheeky reaper sat sideways on the oar and, much to Kyoko's shock and amazement, floated.

Yukina climbed up to sit beside her with Botan's help. They hung their bags at the end of the oar, taking the leftover spaces for Kyoko to sit on. When Botan announced that it was no way Kyoko could sit on her oar, Kyoko actually sighed in relieve. Riding on a magical broom was once a dream back in childhood but when the chance actually arrived, she chickened out. There's no way she would ever ride on the tiny oar.

"It's alright. I will just climb these rows of stairs then." Kyoko took a step up the steep step and wished she hadn't worn her heels. They weren't that high and the heels were thick and strong yet she wished she had worn something more suited for hiking; like sneakers or converse.

"That will be an unneeded waste of time."

"Hm?" Kyoko looked at Hiei, who had been in an annoyed silence until just now, over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I am the one appointed to guard you, Onna. Yet, do you think I will wait and watch over you until you get to the top?" he rolled his eyes and stepped up to stand beside her before collecting her up in his arms, just like how he had carried her the previous day.

"Oh, but I really don't want to burden you." Kyoko pushed herself up for a better position, her hands on his shoulders for support.

"You will burden me more with your slow human steps." His arms around the middle of her back and the back of her knees tighten, "Hold on tight Onna. I don't need you falling."

Botan and Yukina flew above them to the temple when Hiei took off. Kyoko gave a small scream when he ran with his inhuman speed, her arms wounding around his neck tightly. This was probably the most frightening experience in her life.

As fast as it had happened, it stopped. She opened her eyes shakily and let out a deep breath, eyes taking in her surroundings. She was in a temple alright, quite obvious from the huge traditional Japanese building in front of her and the giant tree with incantation papers all around it far to the side of the land.

"Are you alright, Kyoko-san?" Yukina's gentle voice broke through her hazy trance and she looked down at her. She flashed a smile, nodding. Yukina's worried look disappeared. "I'm glad, then."

She got down, eyes still swirling a bit. Hiei's even faster than a jet coaster.

"I see." An ancient, old voice spoke in a bored manner. Kyoko turned around, finding a short old woman with curly greying pink hair standing there with her hands behind her. The way she stood and the wisdom in her eyes… it was obvious this old lady had been through a lot. She smirked, "So you are Kyoko…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Genkai-san." Kyoko said with a polite bow, "I'll be in your care for a while. Thank you very much for your hospitality."

Genkai huffed and turned, motioning to the temple with a jerk of her head, "Choose a room." She ordered curtly before leaving them and into the temple.

"I'll just take my old room." Yukina took the two bags she had and quickly went into the building. Botan dragged her giant suitcase with her as she followed Yukina in, leaving Kyoko and Hiei outside.

Kyoko picked her two bags up, glancing at Hiei who had already shouldered his black bag. His crimson eyes flickered over to her for a second and he stared for a long second before jerking his head to the entrance, "get in." he ordered. Kyoko smiled and obeyed.

Inside the temple was very spacey. The building was very wide and gigantic. Not to mention, all the expensive-looking furniture. It felt more like an inn than a temple.

"Stop ogling and follow me, Onna."

Kyoko followed Hiei as he 'asked', still looking around the place she would be staying in for a while. It did look like an inn. A nice one too.

Kyoko followed Hiei down the halls, turning here and there and then going up stairs. This temple was huge. She wondered if she would ever get lost while staying there.

Hiei stopped in front of a sliding paper door and said, "You'll stay here."

"I thought I'm the one choosing the room." She frowned at Hiei. The room he picked was too far into the building. She'd prefer a room closer to the living room, in case she ever got lost.

But Hiei was already in the room, taking her bags from her and putting it down right beside the bed. The room was simple with only a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. The colour of the bed sheets was a clean beige colour with pastel yellow carpet and white curtain. The wall was also yellow but it's a paler colour than the carpet.

Right beside the bed was the window and there's a tree right outside of her window, just like her room back at home. The tree was big with strong branches and lush leaves. It would block the sunlight from entering her room, fortunately.

"You're staying here." Hiei spoke firmly, opening the window to let fresh air into the room. "There's a tree outside."

"I take it you're going to guard me from there?"

"Hn."

"…oh." Kyoko nodded. Then her eyebrows furrowed, "you're not going to peep, are you? Like when I change or-"

He rolled his eyes. "Believe me, Onna. I have no interest whatsoever in your body."

Kyoko ignored his rude implication that she was unattractive. "Where is your room then, Hiei?"

"The one beside yours."

She nodded. Kyoko sat down on the bed and relished in the fact that it was extremely comfortable. She loves a good bed.

Smiling up at Hiei, Kyoko commented, "I'm surprised, Hiei. You're actually taking this whole guarding case very seriously," when Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, she continued, "Well, considering how you reacted to the news yesterday. I just thought maybe you're unhappy with me as your duty. Maybe you'll prefer Yukina…"

"…Yukina?"

Kyoko realised the shocked expression Hiei had and furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes. Don't you have feelings for her? I've seen you watching her like hawk. And she's the only one who could talk to you without you glaring, much like Shui- Kurama."

Hiei stood there, dumb-founded.

"I know that you probably love her so much. I can't actually picture you as the type to love half-heartedly," Kyoko's face softened in sympathy, "but I can't actually support you, Hiei. You do know of Kazuma and Yukina's relationship, don't you? I don't want-"

"Stop, Onna!" Hiei launched forward and clamped a hand on her mouth, shutting her up. Kyoko made a muffled sound of surprise, eyes widening when she fell back on the bed at the sudden attack. She looked up at Hiei, who was above her with his usually stoned crimson eyes glowing sinisterly at her.

"I do not know what gives you the idea- or maybe I do," his scowl deepened at the remembrance of her words just now, "but you're wrong, Onna, extremely so. I don't have feelings for Yukina. I may treat her differently than the others but that gives no indication that I have any romantic feelings for her."

He ignored the muffled, "but it does!" from Kyoko.

"I simply don't understand why women love to talk about this topic so much. It's very inane and worthless." The angry glow of his eyes shimmered down. "Women are such tiring creatures."

The human woman beneath him snapped her head to the side, succeeding in freeing her mouth from Hiei's clamp of silence. "Then why do you stare at her so much, Hiei? Do you not realize that it's very misleading?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Onna." he growled.

Kyoko gave a light nod of her head, as much as one in her position could. "Fair enough. Then can you get up? If someone were to see, they're going to get the wrong picture."

Hiei looked down at her, at her willowing hair and spread hands, and realised the compromising position they were in. but he didn't feel the least uncomfortable. He had been in such position with plenty of women, what's so different with being with Kyoko? Other than she is a human, naturally.

He opened his mouth to speak when the door slid open. "Kyoko! I see you've… taken… this… room…"

Both heads turned to the intruder. It was Botan and she was gawking rudely at them, eyes the size of saucers and her mouth an island. Behind her was Yukina, who was blushing with a hand to her mouth, eyes looking at anywhere but them.

Botan squeaked and quickly slid the door back closed. "S-s-s-sorry! W-we- we'll just… leave the two of you alone! See ya later!" Botan yelled; accompined by loud stomping of her steps and Yukina's.

"See?" Kyoko said after a moment of silence. She looked back at Hiei who was frozen in shock above her. "That's why I told you to get up."

A thin dusting of pink actually went on Hiei's cheeks and he straightened himself, shoving his hands in his pocket and looking out the window. Kyoko sat up and patted her hair to make sure it stayed neat.

"Botan and Yukina are so going to tell this to their boyfriends, along with Keiko and Shizuru, who will inform this to theirs. I also have no doubt that Genkai will find out about this." She sighed. "This is going to be a gossip now."

"…hn."

"Now, don't you grunt at me. You are the one who pushed me."

"That's because you were sprouting nonsense."

"But is launching at me needed?"

Hiei went quiet. Kyoko chuckled. She stood up and ruffled his hair, much like what she had done at the restaurant back then. "No worries, Hiei. I'm sure they'll get bored of it pretty soon." She was surprised when Hiei didn't push her hand away. He was actually letting her touch him.

"You should unpack, Onna. I'm going to my room." Hiei picked his bag up and walked to the door.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Hiei." She said with a warm smile on her face.

Was it just her imagination or was Hiei really opening up to her?

* * *

After spending a full hour of unpacking and sorting her things in her new room, Kyoko now wandered around the temple, trying to familiarize herself with the place. She was actually searching for a room holding a piano. She had no doubt that there was one in there.

Turning around a corner, Kyoko was surprised when she saw Genkai. She was staring at her.

"Have you chosen a room?"

"Hiei chose one for me. I'm staying in the room with a tree right outside the window."

"Then I take it, he is staying in the room next to yours?"

"Yes."

After that short interaction, there were nothing more to say. Genkai kept walking down the hall while Kyoko looked around for a room with a piano. Her radar was telling her there was one somewhere around the house and she was going to find it.

"Kyoko-san?" a timid voice called and Kyoko looked at Yukina standing behind her. Yukina was blushing and fidgeting, "g-good afternoon!" she squeaked.

"Hello Yukina." She smiled at the smaller apparition. Yukina seemed to relax slightly at her smile. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just walking around! I've lived here before and am just trying to see if there's any changes made."

"That's nice. Do you know if there's a piano here?"

Kyoko's warm chocolate eyes seemed to be sparkling hopefully at her. "I think there's one. Right at that corner. It's quite an old room as no one uses it anymore. I haven't been there for a while now."

"That's fine, as long as there's a piano. Thank you Yukina. You've been a big help."

Yukina blushed and excused herself. Kyoko continued her way down the hall and turned around a corner where Yukina pointed out. It wasn't a long hallway. Instead, there was nothing there expect a door and another opened sliding door which led to the garden.

Opening the door, Kyoko's eyes twinkled happily at the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room, its back to the large window in the room. The piano was very majestic and was something Kyoko probably couldn't afford but it was covered in fine layers of dust. Now that she looked at it, everything around the room was covered in dust and spiderwebs.

"Wow… I've never been in a room so dirty before." She mumbled to herself, going over to open the window to let fresh air into the room. "I guess I have to start cleaning then."

After searching around the house for the utility closet, Kyoko began cleaning the room. She swept, mopped, dusted and wiped. By the time she finished, it was late afternoon. Wiping her forehead of sweat, Kyoko smiled with satisfaction at the now clean room. The piano was polished and shining.

She went to return the cleaning utensils and hurried back to the music room, impatient to play. Closing the door behind her, Kyoko went to sit on the chair behind the piano. She opened the lid and ran her fingers over the keys. Pressing a key, she sighed in content as the sound echoed throughout the room.

The window was still open behind her, she realised, when wind blew at her hair. She didn't mind, as her mind was focused more on the piano in front of her. She began to play a song, a warm smile etched permanently on her face.

'_The Spring Song,'_ she thought while her fingers glided swiftly through the keys, _'It's been a while since I've played this piece.'_

She relished in the melody. This piece was one of her favourite. Not only was it easy to play, it also had a very nice feeling to it. This was the first piece she could play too.

She let go of everything, focusing only on her music.

* * *

Hiei sat in a tree nearest to the room where Kyoko played the piano in. He didn't understand music, never saw the need to. But he at least knew which was good and which was bad. And the song that Kyoko was playing was, indeed, nice.

He could feel her love for piano as the melody surrounded him. The tune was warm and loving, so full of happiness. It's like just playing the piano lit up her whole world. He had listened to music before, when Kurama forced him to accompany him to that classical music concert. The feelings he got when he listened to that pianist was different from the one he got now.

If he was indifferent then, he sure was not now.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Andddd, finished! How was that? I hope it's good enough to satisfy you, guys!

Kyoko and Hiei's relationship's going slower than I predicted, which saddens me. But I think in several chapters, I can finally make Hiei acts differently around her. Although it will be long before they can be together. *sigh* I wanna write fluff! T^T

By the way, accompanying this chapter, I wrote a one shot! You guys can think of it as my apology for a slow update. Anyway, it has no connection to this story so it'll be okay if you don't read it. Though I do hope that you do!

Well then, thank you for reading and please leave me some love!


	9. The Start of Lust

Author's note:

Greetings!

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your favourites, follows and reviews! You guys make me so happy and appreciated!

I'm sorry that this chapter is slow. I went to a school trip, which was fun even though it's as annoying as a fly, then when we got back to school, the teachers bombarded us with tests and assignments. I've got two weeks with tests for each day so I need to study everyday unless I want my scores and rank to go down. Once again, I apologize for being late.

Anyway, there's an interaction between Kyoko and Genkai here. It's not long and probably doesn't appeal much, but that's just like a little peek to their relationship. And Hiei starts feeling something for Kyoko! Which I guess you guys can figure from the title of the chapter.

Oh, and I want to thank Mondtanz for pointing out my mistake! I've fixed it, by the way. Thank you so much! Without you, it'll probably stay faulty forever!

Okay then, Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Chapter 8: The Start of Lust

* * *

Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara came to the temple when Kyoko was preparing dinner with Yukina. Kuwabara was bragging all the time about his getting a very satisfying score in his test. Kyoko and Yukina congratulated him with big smiles on their faces.

When Kurama came with Shizuru and Botan, they brought a lot of cakes with them. They bought them at Botan's favourite bakery, as Kurama had said, and Kyoko put them in the refrigerator so they could have it after dinner.

Dinner went smoothly. Kyoko and Yukina prepared a Japanese styled feast and the dining table was filled with food through and through. Even Genkai was there, yelling at Yusuke and Kuwabara because they broke her window when they rough-housed around the living room.

Kyoko sat beside her little sister, along with Yukina on her other side. She is fond of the little ice maiden. Yukina is very kind-hearted and sweet, not to mention she is also very adorable. Kyoko saw her as another little sister of hers.

Chatters and conversations filled their dinnertime, Kuwabara still telling people about his success on his test. Shizuru was obviously proud of her baby brother but by the twitching of her eyebrow, everyone knew she was getting sick of listening to Kuwabara's bragging. It must have taken almost all of her willpower not to smack him upside down right that moment.

After dinner, everyone decided to prepare for bed. They were tired from their activities throughout the day and also the long journey to the temple.

Kyoko went to her room, the one beside Hiei, and took out her night-gown and bathing essentials before going to the bathroom, which apparently was right around the corner. She locked the door behind her and put her clothes down along with her bathing essentials, letting out a light breath and undressing.

Once she was undressed, Kyoko stepped into the shower and turned the water on, letting the cold water hit her. She waited for the temperature to change. She always liked how the cold altered to warm against her skin.

She washed her hair with her shampoo, leathering it with thick foams before rinsing it thoroughly. For her, her hair was her favourite part of herself. Her grandma used to tell her every day that her hair's beautiful, which caused her to grow it out. Now she loves her hair and took care of it well.

Next, she washed her body with her favourite shower gel, which smelt like snowdrops. She sighed happily at the clean, mildly sweet scent that surrounded her. Even roses couldn't compare to how good snowdrops smells.

Kyoko didn't spend too long in the shower. She soon turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying herself then wrapping the towel around her torso. She wrapped another towel around her head, tucking her hair in. She brushed her teeth quickly, use mouthwash then apply some deodorant. It was her routine.

The night-gown she took was a simple one with no sleeves and a high collar. It was white with light frills and a thin black bow below her breasts. Removing the towel from her hair, Kyoko threw it into the laundry basket and picked up the brush, running it through her straight hair.

When she put the brush down, she was surprised at the sharp knock from the door. Looking at it over her shoulder, she asked, "Yes?"

"How long do you plan to stay in there, Onna?"

Oh, it's just Hiei.

"I'm done." She unlocked the door and opened it, showing an annoyed looking Hiei who had his arms crossed in front of his chest and an impatient scowl permanently etched on his rather baby-faced face. She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. Did I spend that long in the shower?"

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously you do, Onna."

She chuckled. "It's a good training for your patience though."

"No, it isn't."

Glancing into the bathroom from the top of her head, Hiei raised an eyebrow, "You left those here?" he motioned to Kyoko's soap, shampoo and other bathing essentials. Kyoko nodded.

"Since I'll be living here for a while, I thought it wouldn't be a problem." She explained. "It won't, right?" Hiei shrugged and Kyoko realised Hiei didn't bring any soap or shampoo with him. Not even a toothbrush whatsoever. "and where's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your soap? And shampoo? Aren't you going to take a bath?" Kyoko grinned playfully, placing a hand on his bicep, "Or are you intending to use mine, hm?"

"Are you insane, Onna? There's no way I would ever cover myself in such feminine scent."

"And how would you know that it's feminine?"

"I can smell it, Onna," Hiei said, his eyes moving to her covered neck, "It's strong as you've just bathed in it. It is floral." To prove his point, his nose actually twitched. Kyoko raised her eyebrow in interest.

"I thought you are a fire apparition?" she lifted a hand and placed the tip of her index finger on Hiei's nose, inspecting it. "I never expected you to have a good sense of smell. Shouldn't it be Kurama?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, pushing her hand away from his face. "Fire or not, I'm still an apparition, Onna. High senses are already in the package." He grabbed her wrist and placed it back at her side. "Although I don't see the point of covering yourself in floral scent when it is already your natural scent."

"My natural scent?" she blinked.

Hiei, surprisingly, leaned down and placed his face near her neck, inhaling deeply. "Yes, it's very similar. Just your scent is a bit more floral. And it's very…" he inhaled again. He heard the sound of Kyoko's heartbeat kicking up pace just a little bit.

"Very?" she sounded slightly breathless.

"It's… homey, Onna."

"…homey?" Kyoko grimaced, "that's not very flattering. From what Kurama has informed me, it seems like your home is a place surrounded with death and corpse, Hiei."

"I don't mean it like that, Onna." he finally raised his head, locking his eyes once again with her warm chocolate brown ones, "I don't know how to describe your smell. It's just… it smells very warm and familiar. Like home."

She smiled. "As long as I don't smell like death and corpse."

He smirked. "You will someday, Onna. You are a human. You're not going to live forever."

"Well, until then, I prefer to smell homey." Covering her mouth with a hand, Kyoko laughed softly, "You're actually a very good flirt, aren't you Hiei? Your words just now made my heart beat just a little bit faster."

"I know. I heard it."

Chuckling, Kyoko ruffled his hair before she side-stepped and stood beside him. "Well, I'm going to my room now."

"Are you going to sleep, Onna?"

"No. I'm going to read a book and then sleep."

Hiei nodded. "Don't forget to lock your window." and with that he went into the bathroom. Kyoko heard a click and knew that he had locked the door.

Turning, Kyoko made her way back to her room, wondering which book she should read for the night.

* * *

Times passed quickly when she was reading a good book. Kyoko now lay underneath the thick comforter on her side, her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. The room was dark, the lights turned off and the only sound being heard was her soft breathing.

Then, another sound joined in.

A soft click then a creak echoed through the quiet room, signing the opening of the window. Darkness swirled around it, inching closer and closer to where Kyoko lay. A figure emerged, tall and lean.

"How beautiful…" a gloved hand landed on her cheek, lightly tracing her cheekbone then moving to her forehead, "Truly like an angel."

The figure leaned forward, hand moving up to push the hood of the cloak back, showing a pair of smouldering scarlet eyes glowing in the dark. Soft lips quirking up into a light sinister smirk, the figure whispered obsessively, "My angel."

And with a light kiss to her forehead, the figure blended back into the black.

* * *

Hiei heard it. Every single movement, every single words whispered.

He stayed awake all night, sitting with his back against the thin wall which blocked his way to her room. He was cleaning his katana and that's when he heard it - the soft click, sign of the window being unlocked, and a creak. Yet, even though he was sure that there was an intruder in Kyoko's room, he heard no footsteps and felt no sign of unfamiliar energy.

That's when the whispering started. It was a male's voice. It sounded smooth and clear, obviously belonged to someone young. It was almost scary how the male had sounded so obsessive when he called Kyoko his angel.

He heard another creak soon and then a click. Rising to his feet, he sheathed his katana and went out of his room, turning and instead going into Kyoko's. Inside was dark, as suspected, but with his demonic eyes, everything inside the room was as clear as day.

Kyoko was sleeping comfortably on her side, under the thick comforter. He stalked towards the window, checking it. It was locked and the white curtains were in place, like no one had ever sneaked in. Next, he went over to Kyoko, eyes roaming over her form. She didn't seem to be sustaining any kind of damage.

His eyes narrowed and he was about to turn and leave, when Kyoko made some noises and turned to lay on her back, kicking the comforter down. Well, he never expected her to do that, even in her sleep. He expected her to sleep like Yukina, on her back with the comforter up to her chin and unmoving; though he couldn't really blame her, it is quite hot that night.

But what caused problem was probably the fact that her long night-gown had risen up to her mid-thighs, showing a pale expanse of skin. Her legs were beautiful, just like her neck and shoulders. They were slim and toned with the right curves, tight yet not overly muscled. Purely perfect.

He gulped. What's with Kyoko having his ideal body parts? Her neck, shoulders and legs were perfect, shaped and curved like how he preferred them; although her hips were too small for his taste. Her hips and breasts seemed to lose from Keiko. But Keiko didn't have the neck, shoulders and legs as beautiful as hers.

He cursed silently when Kyoko shifted back to her side, raising her legs so she was curled up like a cocoon. His eyes traced the perfectness which were her legs then to the little surprise between. From her position and how the loose night-gown had risen up, he could see a little bit of her underwear. It was a bold magenta-coloured piece with tiny seductive laces. He never expected Kyoko to be the type to wear such bold panties.

Quickly snapping out of his lustful haze, Hiei shook his head and pressed his palm against his face. Sighing, he took hold of the comforter and pulled it up to cover her once again. She snuggled, looking like a child, and let out a giggle, much to his surprise.

He raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Kyoko's arms went around his neck and she pulled him down to her, his face resting against her neck. Both his arms immediately went to each side of her to hold himself up. She giggled, "Kitty ears…" She slurred, sleep still in her voice.

He struggled against her shockingly strong hold. And that's when an unfamiliar scent hit him like bricks. There was a light sheen of a musky male scent covering her snowdrops covered floral scent. He inhaled deeply, raking his memory for anyone with a similar scent. He found none.

With a moan, Kyoko's arms finally loosened and he hurriedly pushed himself up. Kyoko was still in deep slumber and seemed to have no idea what had occurred to her. He removed her arms from his neck and placed them down on the bed, tucking her into the comforter again.

Turning around, he quickly made his way to the door, mind trying to sort everything out. From the time when he heard the window being unlocked to the sudden haze of lust clouding his usually clear mind.

What's happening to him?

* * *

The next day, Kyoko woke up earlier than usual. She prepared breakfast for everyone in the house, saw Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Shizuru and Botan off then cleaned around the temple. The only ones left in the temple were Hiei, Genkai, Yukina and herself. Yukina was tending to the garden while Genkai was nowhere to be seen. She left right after breakfast and had not returned since.

Hiei was training in the training room underground. It seemed like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed today because he was unusually irritable today, even more volatile than he usually was. He didn't even acknowledge her greeting, only glared at her with darkened crimson eyes, which she took as a sign that he was angry.

She didn't remember doing anything wrong to him. Last night, after their little conversation, she didn't remember Hiei being angry at her. In fact, he seemed to be rather tolerant to her. Hiei is always so hard to understand.

But that's what made him so interesting.

After going to her room to retrieve some unfinished music compositions and reading spectacles, Kyoko left for the music room. She put the papers down and opened the window wide and let the warm spring air in. Then she sat down in front of the piano and opened the lid, smiling at the polished keys.

Putting the frameless glasses on, she start on her music. The sound of the piano echoed throughout the whole room beautifully, causing her smile to widen. Such marvellous sound piano produced.

The sounds stopped, though, when the door slid open and Genkai walked in, her face emotionless and her hands were folded behind her back. Kyoko stood up and greeted her, "Genkai-san."

Genkai stared at her, then at the piano. "You play."

Kyoko nodded. "Indeed, I do."

Genkai stepped forward and shoved a hand into her trousers pocket, pulling crumpled papers out along with her hand. She straightened them out and gave it to Kyoko, who took them from her curiously. Her eyes widened at the sight of the music composition written there. Her mind sang to the keys on the papers, feeling excitement building inside of her.

"This is beautiful." She breathed out in awe, her eyes twinkling.

Genkai chuckled with a smirk at how excited the young woman looked. "You are passionate about this."

Nodding enthusiastically, Kyoko changed the sheets of papers in front of her to the ones Genkai gave her. "I love piano."

Genkai gave a curt nod. "You can keep those." She informed before turning around and leaving Kyoko with her music.

Smiling widely, Kyoko called out after her, "Thank you Genkai-san!"

* * *

"So Hiei…" Kurama began tiredly, massaging his forehead with a twitch to his eyebrow, "What's so important that you can't wait for me to finish my work and come home tonight to tell?"

Hiei kept his silence, something he had done for the last fifteen times Kurama had asked of his reason to visit his office. They were currently in a café not too far from Kurama's company. Hiei had suddenly showed up in Kurama's office and demanded a portion of his time. Kurama couldn't really refuse, seeing the darkened crimson colour of his eyes and the irritated scowl on Hiei's face.

"Hiei, please, just state your business and left me to my work. I've got a meeting later and have yet to prepa-"

"There was someone in the Onna's room last night."

That got Kurama's attention in a flash.

"There was?"

"A male," Hiei continued, "he came from the window and there was no footsteps, no sign of energy. He seems to know the Onna." he sent everything that he heard the night before to Kurama with his telepathic ability. Kurama seemed to be thinking things over.

"This person could be dangerous. From what you've told me, he seems to hold the ability to sneak in properly. Not to mention, he can hide his energy very well."

"It's just like the time the Onna was taken."

"Indeed, it is. But I wonder," Kurama paused to sip his coffee, "why he visited her."

"Obviously, he has feelings for her. " Hiei concluded, eyes narrowing over the fact. How dare did the sneaky low-life lay a hand on his ward? He was her guardian; any men who were interested in her should have his permission to even get close to her.

"Is that hostility I just heard?" Kurama grinned.

"She is my responsibility, fox."

"So you see her like your child or something?"

Hiei wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought of Kyoko as his child. "Even the thought disgust me, Kurama." At his curious stare, Hiei gave in and elaborated, "I see her simply as my ward. Someone I have to take care of and protect."

Kurama chuckled. "It's funny when you say take care of. She is more mature than you are, Hiei. And you seem to hold slight fear for her anger. You're really jumpy when she got angry that time." Hiei knew Kurama was reminding him of the cold sweat he produced when Kyoko's cold eyes landed on him after they got her safely home after the kidnapping. But she truly did look very intimidating that time, even more so than him.

"It is very complicated, how you see the world and everything inside." Kurama commented.

Hiei grunted. He is proud of being complicated, thank you very much. That just meant that it was harder for his enemies to figure him out.

"But I can't help but notice…" Kurama seemed to be reluctant to speak, "the way your eyes darkened whenever Kyoko-san is mentioned."

Hiei didn't give an answer.

Kurama's eyes widened in shock, "Could it be- Hiei, are you-"

"No. I am not." Hiei growled, daring Kurama to finish his sentence with his fierce glare.

"No, I'm right, aren't I? You are-"

"No!" Hiei's eyes gleamed in anger, "I am not lusting over that Foolish Onna!" he gripped the edge of the wooden table, causing cracks to appear, "she may have my ideal body parts but that doesn't mean I find her attractive in any kind of way. She is my ward and will stay so till the day she dies."

"Oh my…" Kurama massaged his temple, "You really are lusting over her."

"I am not! She is a goddamned human, fox!"

"Human or not, it is lust you're feeling. Believe me, I'd know because I've felt it countless time as Youko."

Hiei growled in frustration. If only he hadn't gone to check on her last night, if only he had left right after he checked, he wouldn't be in this kind of situation - lusting over a human.

He is pathetic.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

So guys, how do you think the pace of Kyoko and Hiei's relationship is? Is it too fast? or is it the opposite? Please give me your opinion!

Well, I'm going straight to bed now 'cause it's, like, two in the morning now! G'night everyone and thank you for reading! Leave me lots of love, Okay? Your loves are always appreciated!


	10. Hibiki

Author's note:

Greetings!

How have all of you been doing? I've been great! Although I'm exhausted-.- I've been going around trying to find a place for career experience day in May and April next year. The teacher told us to find a place now, which was actually a bit ridiculous since it's still so far away. So this few days, I've been in an adventure to find a work-place. Sooooo tired T^T

And like usual, I want to thank every amazing people who favourited, followed and reviewed! You guys are so awesome! I totally love you guys! Keep reading and supporting me, 'kay?^^

Anyway, between tests, assignments and exploring, I managed to squeeze some time to type (thankfully). I'm sorry you guys have to wait long for a chapter! I'm still trying my best to type and update faster so that I don't have to make you fantastic readers wait. Although I guess by rambling like this is also making you guys wait, if you're reading this, so I'll stop now.

Okay then, please enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Chapter 9: Hibiki

* * *

A sad yet beautiful melody rang clearly in his ears when he arrived back at the temple. Hiei could feel it, the sadness and the feeling of sympathy which flowed along with the song. He wondered what had caused her sadness; she was usually so happy.

Sliding the window open, he slipped in soundlessly; eyes immediately zoomed out on the young human woman sitting in front of a piano in front of him, the one producing such sad sounds. He jumped to his feet, silently, and padded to the front of the piano where he could see Kyoko's front.

Much to his surprise, she didn't have a smile, unlike the last time he had seen her playing a piano. There's no trace of happiness in her face, only a very sad downward tilt of her lips. He watched as her lips parted slightly, her hands moving, pressing each keys with expertise. A tear escaped her closed eyes, trailing gently down the cheek.

That's when he finally moved. In a swift motion, he grabbed her wrists, pulling them up and successfully getting her to stop playing. Along with a surprised gasp and a look of astonishment on her face, complete with confusion and slight panic there.

"Good grief! Hiei, you surprised me! What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded angrily, her eyes cold and slightly narrowed. A cold feeling settled in his stomach, something he felt back when she was mad at him and his comrades after they rescued her. Kyoko's wrath was something no one would ever wish to face.

He himself didn't know what he was doing. One look at her tear and he launched.

Looking away uncomfortably, he released her wrists and shoved them in his pocket, not wanting to admit how they tingled. She continued looking at him with eyes that could kill, her arms crossed and her lips permanently set in a scowl.

"…you were crying." He finally said after a moment of silence. He didn't exactly know what caused the sudden response but he did get it after he saw her crying.

Kyoko blinked a few times and the cold chocolate eyes cleared, returning to their warm colour. Hiei, unknowingly to himself, sighed in relieve.

Kyoko raised a hand and touched her right eye, where she had shed the tear, and sighed. "I'm not exactly crying," she mumbled before sitting down back on the chair in front of the grand piano, putting a pair of spectacles on.

Hiei's eyes were focused on the glasses. He had never found bespectacled women attractive but Kyoko's on an entirely different level. The glasses gave her an even more intellectual and firm feeling, not forgetting how they seemed to make her eyes even bigger and shinier. He would never say it aloud, but the sight before him, a bespectacled Kyoko, was positively sensual.

"This song is beautiful," she began, reading what seemed like a music composition. How those doodles could be read, he would never know. "But it's so sad. The heart-breaking melody made my heart aches. I wonder who wrote this."

He snatched it away from her just as she was about to put it back. "Don't play it then."

"I can't do that. Such beautiful piece… it deserves to be played until it is finished." She took the papers away from him with her signature smile, something he's quickly become fond of. Oh for the love of Enma, what mushy thing was he thinking? It was all the lust's doing. He's acting as if he's whipped.

Settling back into her place in front of the piano, she patted the empty spot next to her. "Come and sit, Hiei." She offered and he reluctantly sat down beside her. She chuckled. "It seems like your mood's brightened nicely." Commented she, but he couldn't retort as she had already turned to the piano and closed her eyes, fingers began pressing keys that appeared random to his eyes.

The song was fast and strong, yet at the same time weak and seemed as if asking for help. It's both heart-wrenching and beautiful. There's a time when the note would falter and slowed but it would quickly turned back to the enchanting, sorrowful melody. Kyoko played with skill and emotions, pouring everything into each notes, creating a captivating song.

Glancing up at Kyoko, he felt his jaw tightened at her wet lashes and soft parted lips. Her expression was something of pure awe and sorrow, a weird combination.

He felt something in his stomach, something fluttery and warm and he _didn't like it._ It's uncomfortable and very annoying, as it made him feel odd. He looked away from Kyoko's face to her small hands, which were moving gingerly all over the piano keys. He examined the white skin of the back of her hands, the slim and long fingers and her slim wrists. Her hands were feminine. Everything about her was feminine.

Suddenly, the song stopped. He blinked his crimson eyes a few times and looked up at Kyoko, who had finally stopped playing the saddening song. She inhaled and exhaled; a small satisfied smile on her face.

"It sounds amazing." She breathed out in awe, "I wonder where Genkai-san got such a beautiful song."

He raised an eyebrow. Genkai gave her that song? Where did that old bat get something like a music composition?

"Right? Don't you think so too Hiei?" she turned to him and flashed that blinding smile at him, causing his eyes to darken; never before had gentleness been a turn on for him. "This song may be a bit sad but it has such great melody. Don't you agree?"

Noticing his spaced out look, Kyoko lifted a curious eyebrow and placed a hand on his upper-arm, something she had done countless times before. But it didn't give such great impact on him before.

"Are you alright? You seem unfocused." His eyes moved to her moving lips, not exactly hearing what was being spoken but knew from the movement alone. Her lips were so pretty, so soft-looking… they were a soft pink in colour, small and plump. They looked so kissable.

He leaned his face closer to hers, feeling her breath on his own lips. Her eyes widened at the sudden close proximity and her breath was caught, her lips moving to ask him what he was doing. But his mind couldn't think straight at that moment, for he was drowning in lust. Nothing could stop him from tasting those delicious-looking lips.

Nothing but loud knockings from the door.

Breaking through the lustful haze, Hiei's eyes widened and he jumped away, landing in the other side of the room. Kyoko blinked a few times in surprise and turned to him, eyes confused and questioning. "I-is everything alright, Hiei?" she sounded somewhat breathless.

He took deep breaths to calm his raging hormone, a hand covering his face. Finally, he regained his composure, right at the moment the door slid open and in came Genkai.

The old hermit glanced at him briefly, something akin to amusement in her ancient eyes, before going over to Kyoko. In her hands were stacked old papers. Placing them on a table, Genkai gave Kyoko a small smile. "You played it well."

"You heard?"

"I was at the garden and the window's open."

"Ah…" Kyoko nodded. She motioned to the stack of papers in front of Genkai, "And what are those, Genkai-san?"

Genkai shrugged. "I found them in the library. It's not like I could play music so you can take them." She declared in her gruff voice. Kyoko's eyes seemed to shine at Genkai's generosity.

"Oh my… Thank you very much, Genkai-san!" she bowed, "You have been most kind to me. I am truly grateful."

To say Hiei was surprised would be an understatement when Kyoko kneeled down and hugged Genkai tightly. Even the old woman seemed shocked. Her eyes were wide and her breathing seemed to have stopped.

"Thank you very much." Kyoko said, releasing the pink-haired old woman.

Genkai's cheeks were tinted pink as she coughed into her curled fist and turned her back from Kyoko. "It's nothing."

Kyoko smiled. Then she seemed to remember him and turned her head to the side to look at him. Chocolate met crimson and he tensed, throat suddenly dry. He had never been in this kind of awkward, uncomfortable predicament before.

Using all of his strength, he turned away from the hypnotising chocolate brown eyes and flitted away, not noticing that they were being watched by a certain calculating elder.

* * *

The window gave a creak as it moved from how fast Hiei had ran. Even her hair and the curtain were blown. Genkai looked at the swinging window and gave a thoughtful look, her hand under her chin in a thinking pose. "I never knew…" she muttered under her breath with an amused, almost sadistic grin.

"Yes?"

Genkai's eyes narrowed slightly and she turned to Kyoko. "Be careful of Hiei. When a demon gets like that, he tends to be very unmanageable and irritating."

"Huh?"

"Don't give in too easily. It's not easy to stop a demon when he gets like this but it's not entirely impossible."

"U-uh… I'm not sure I follow…" it was almost amusing how the normally confident Kyoko could seem so confused. Genkai smirked at her.

She turned to leave but not before giving the confused Kyoko another look from her shoulder, her smirk still intact. She gave Kyoko an once-over, "I never thought you're that rebel's type." Kyoko could only stare in question as Genkai left laughing humorously to herself.

Perhaps Genkai was drunk?

* * *

After cleaning and putting the music compositions in neat stacks beside the piano, Kyoko left the music room and went for the kitchen. It was almost time for lunch.

Walking into the kitchen, she smiled at the sight of Yukina, cooking utensils and ingredients already spread out on a kitchen counter. "I see you've everything prepared."

Yukina jumped and looked at her over her small shoulder. "Oh, Kyoko-san. I didn't know you're there." She spoke in her small, sweet voice. The little ice maiden closed the cupboard and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Yukina?"

"Ah, yes." She nodded, "it seems like we've ran out of soy sauce and curry roux."

"Then, I'll go and buy some. There's a convenience store in the station right?" opening the fridge and checking inside, Kyoko concluded, "we are running out of fruits and eggs too. We're feeding a lot of people after all." She smiled and closed it; already remember everything that needed to be bought.

"Then I'll go inform Hiei-san. "

"Inform Hiei?" Kyoko recited, "Oh. Because he's my guard…" she murmured. Flashing a reassuring smile at Yukina, Kyoko shook her head, "It's okay. The station is not too far away. Hiei needs some time for himself too."

"B-but wouldn't that be like going against Koenma-sama's order? Besides, it will be safer if Hiei-san is to go with you."

"Of course it will, but like I said, Hiei needs his rest from constant guarding. I won't be gone for too long." Ruffling Yukina's fluffy hair, she chuckled, "Don't worry about me, okay? I'll go and grab my purse."

Yukina blushed and smiled shyly at Kyoko when she left. Kyoko truly felt like an older sister she never had; although she had Shizuru now.

But she couldn't help but wondered if it would truly be okay if Hiei didn't know of his ward going to the station all by her own.

* * *

The walk to the station was un-eventful. It was quiet and she didn't meet anyone she knew. The station itself didn't hold many people, only the workers and the shop-attendances in the market right beside the ticket booth. Even inside the convenience store, there seemed to be no customer.

Grabbing a basket and quickly filling it with the grocery she needed to buy, Kyoko went to the cashier to pay. The cashier was a lazy looking teenage girl. She was blowing and chewing on her gum, ringing her things with no interest. Kyoko was actually irritated at how slow the girl was working.

She quickly paid and left, ignoring the girl's rude chewing. She carried four bags of grocery, which were actually quite heavy, but she was used to lifting heavy things from back when she had to carry numerous gigantic bowls in her family's restaurant.

Kyoko walked past the ticket booth and looked at the big clock hung on a pillar, sighing when she saw she wasn't too late to make lunch. She stepped out of the station and followed the steps back to Genkai's temple, enjoying the warm wind and the fresh air around her. It was so different there from the polluted air in the city.

Sudden loud footsteps snapped her out of her peaceful thoughts and Kyoko looked over her shoulder at the figure of a young man running hurriedly towards her. "Excuse me, miss!" he shouted in a clear, young voice which she remembered to have heard. When the man was close enough for her to see, Kyoko's eyes widened in realisation.

"Hakua!" she greeted, smiling. Hakua stopped in front of her, panting, his white hair dishevelled and his sunglasses slightly crooked. In his tanned hand was a wallet, Kyoko's wallet to be exact. "Oh! That's my wallet!"

"Y-you left t-t-this." He said between his harsh panting.

"Oh my. How careless of me." She held all four grocery bags in one hand and quickly took the wallet from Hakua and placed it in her skirt pocket before going back to holding two bags in each hand, "thank you for giving this to me, Hakua."

He seemed surprised for a moment and his whole stature tensed, "H-hakua?"

"Yes, of course." She let out a chuckle, "That's your name, isn't it? And what are you doing here?" she scanned his form and she 'oohed', "you work in that market, Hakua?"

"Yes. I-I mean no!" he yelled, "I'm not Hakua!"

"Huh?" she blinked at the sudden outburst, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm not Hakua!" then, "my name's Hibiki!"

"H-hibiki?"

He suddenly grabbed her arms tightly and shook her once. Kyoko gasped and almost dropped all of the grocery she had bought. Looking up at Hibiki(?), she let out a surprised sound when she saw something glimmering behind his sunglasses.

Something red.

"Y-Your eyes-"

"Tell me," the glimmer didn't die down, "where is Hakua?"

* * *

After running laps throughout the woods behind Genkai's temple, Hiei finally got himself to calm down. Now he was walking toward the kitchen, in search of Kyoko. He didn't intend to explain everything to Kyoko, only making sure she wasn't afraid of him now. After all, he couldn't have a ward who was scared of him.

Rounding a corner, he froze to a stop in front of a worried-looking Yukina. "Yukina?"

"Oh, Hiei-san!" she cried, "I'm so glad I finally found you!"

"What is it?"

Yukina's eyes were dimmed with guilt and worry, something he didn't like. His sister deserved only happiness.

"Actually," she began slowly, "Kyoko-san went to the station to get some grocery. Alone."

"What?"

"I told her to inform you but she said you need time to rest. She said not to worry and nothing will happen but... she had been gone for almost two hours. I can understand from how far the station is but I just felt worried." The ice maiden explained, her eyes down, "So I hope you don't mind going and checking on her."

How could he ever deny his sister? Especially when she's having such a worried look on her face.

And how could that Onna be so stupid? After what had happened to her, she should have known better not to wander off alone by now. How could she be so stubborn?

"Che. That stupid Onna." he narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance. She just made things harder for him.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have stopped her."

"No. Don't blame yourself." Hiei sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I will go and check on her. You should stop worrying."

Yukina smiled, "thank you, Hiei-san."

He watched her left back for the kitchen and huffed in irritation. _'Goddamit Onna, why must you always make things harder for me?'_ he thought bitterly. First she actually got him to soften up to her, then he was appointed to guard her, then she made him fell in lust with her and now she just had to make his sister worried.

Stupid, infuriating Onna.

She would be fortunate if nothing came to attack her on her way. Considering the demons lurking around Genkai's mountain and their new enemies, they would be thrilled to find her walking around alone.

Placing a hand on the hilt of his katana, he inhaled and flitted away, following a trail of energy and scent which belonged to Kyoko. The scent was fresh as she still hadn't gone too long. Trails usually disappeared after a day.

Flitting down the set of stairs, Hiei stopped when he felt a familiar energy.

Along with another he didn't recognize.

He pulled his katana out of its sheathe in one swift moment and went into stance, waiting for Kyoko and the owner of the unfamiliar energy to arrive before him.

What he saw, he didn't expect though.

Kyoko laughed as she walked, a bag of grocery in her hand, with a man, he recognised him as Hakua, beside her, also laughing. They both were in their own world as they laughed to Enma knows what. Hiei growled and it seemed to have finally got their attention.

"Hiei!" Kyoko smiled happily at the sight of him. He narrowed his eyes at her and in a flash, had pulled her into his chest, her back against his chest and one arm around her neck. Letting out a small scream, she dropped the shopping bag in her hand and it fell to the ground with loud cracks. "The eggs!"

"Why are you caring about the eggs, you stupid Onna?!" Hiei growled at her, "You were talking with an enemy!"

"Huh?!" Kyoko sounded angry yet confused, "I don't understand what you're talking about, okay, Hiei? All I know is you just broke all the eggs I bought! You should have asked what's inside before you decided to surprise me, you abusive boy!" she scolded.

"Hehe…" Hiei glared at the man in front of them, Hakua, who was laughing in amusement, "You're right, princess. He's amusing." The man cackled.

Hiei's eyebrow twitched.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely, glaring down at Kyoko when she pinched his side. She gave him a scolding look.

"Don't be rude to Hibiki now. He is my friend." She stated firmly.

The man, now called Hibiki, nodded to himself with a grin, "Right. Friends." Fixing the position of his sunglasses, he sent Hiei a challenging smirk, "something more in a few days."

Hiei's jaw tightened and he glared harder, his smouldering crimson eyes furious. The grip on his katana tightened and he was about to attack, but he remembered Kyoko was still in his arm. The young woman was currently giving him angry looks, no doubt still angry about the eggs.

She was alone with an enemy just now and she still cared about _eggs_?

"Stop glaring at me, Onna," he whispered angrily at her.

"Then maybe you should apologize for breaking the eggs and being rude to a friend." She sighed, "Seriously Hiei, being cautious is okay but being overly cautious to the point of overreaction is not good."

"Overreaction!" Hakua/Hibiki mocked. Hiei was starting to become confused and frustrated at what to call the enemy before them. After all he needed a name to report to his comrades.

"Shut the hell up, Onna!" he then looked at Hakua/Hibiki, "and you! What do you want?!"

"Hiei, Hibiki was only escorting me back." Kyoko spoke in defence of her 'friend'. Hiei's eyebrow twitched, not happy at how she's defending an enemy.

There's no way he was Hibiki. With how he looked and his energy, it was obvious he was Hakua. He wasn't an idiot who could be easily fooled by a false name. And why did the Onna believed in his lie so easily, anyway? Could she truly be that stupid?

Hakua-claiming-he-was-Hibiki laughed again. "Hehe, you are so amusing! So that's why the princess likes you so much!"

Hiei growled in impatience and fury.

"But you're mistaken, three-eyes," he grinned, "I'm not Hakua."

He offered a tanned hand and said,

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Hakua's twin, Hibiki, at your service."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

And finished!

How was that? Do you like it? As usual, leave me your opinion in your reviews, okay?

Oh, and I want to ask if any of you are bored reading this story. Because I myself think that my writing style is really boring, something I'm not really confident in. I'm still a newbie though so I still have so much to learn. I hope you fantastic readers will help me by pointing out my mistakes and help me improve! Your building advices are always welcomed, although no flames okay? Flames are never accepted!

Thank you for reading! And do you see that cute review button below? Leave me some love okay?


	11. A Bit of Teasing

Author's Note:

Greetings everyone!

I've got another chapter in less than a week! That's because I was fairly free the last few days, though I can't say the same about tomorrow and probably the few days to come. Sigh... school is such a hassle sometimes.

This chapter is suggestive, like most of the chapters that will be soon to come. I think I'm quite good at writing suggestive chapters. Will you tell me your opinion in your review, pretty please? It helps a lot, you know.

Oh, and I want to thank the people who reviewed. Sadly, no one new has favourited or followed T^T But that okay, no use dwelling on the past. I hope I can get more readers with this new chapter! And thanks for the people who are still reading this! Please, keep supporting me, okay, beloved readers?^^

Well then, please enjoy the chapter 10 of A Key to His Heart!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Chapter 10: A Bit of Teasing

* * *

_Slurpppppppp_

_Twitch_

_Slurppppppppppp_

_Twitch_

"Hiei, stop twitching your eyebrow like that. And stop frowning. You'll get wrinkles."

Hiei's eyebrow gave another annoyed twitch when another exaggerated slurping sound came from the man across him, which he knew was made just to irritate him. "I can't help it, Onna. Not when you invite this _thing_ into the temple and serve him tea." Hiei said with obvious resent in his voice.

"We've got some left-overs cakes from last night too," Kyoko added with a smile, placing a slice of a blueberry cheesecake in front of Hibiki. "Enjoy."

"Thank you, princess." Hibiki purred giddily, his grin so big Hiei thought his face might split. Good then. Because it was either that or his sword which would do the splitting.

Hiei growled, feeling itching to slash this man in front of him open with his trusted katana. But he stopped short when Kyoko placed a pint of ice cream in front of him. From the smell, it's chocolate chip cookie dough. He glanced at her and she flashed him a closed-eyed smile, "You like ice cream, don't you? Kurama told me."

A tiny speck of pink dusted his cheeks and he shrugged her interested looks off, picking up the spoon and began eating his cold treat. Kyoko seemed to find the sight of him eating ice cream somewhat amusing because she chuckled and began ruffling his hair like what she often did.

"Eeh? What's with that?" Hibiki, across them, pouted, "Princess, why aren't you paying attention to me anymore?!" whined he, much to Hiei's annoyance.

"Shut your mouth and eat, thing. You should be grateful you even got anything from us."

"I didn't get this from you, three-eyes. I got this from my princess."

Kyoko sweat-dropped when they began throwing insults and exchanging sharp glares, electricity cracking between the two. Sighing tiredly from their childish antics, she sipped her green tea and savoured the fantastic smell and taste.

A soft vibrating came from the pocket of her skirt and Kyoko took her cell-phone out. Checking on the caller, her face lit up wholly when she saw the caller ID. "Mom." She breathed out, standing up. Looking down at the two males, who had their attentions turned to her the moment her phone rang, she informed, "It's my mom. I'm going to answer this. You two, be good and enjoy your treats."

And with that she left the two hostile males alone with only each other presences.

They glared at each other, lips both thinned to a straight line and energies slightly flared. Hiei, surprisingly, was the one who broke the silence first.

"Don't go near that Onna." he ordered in a firm, threatening growl.

Hibiki scoffed, "Yeah, like hell I won't. Who do you think you are three-eyes? Her daddy?" Hiei's growl turned fiercer and Hibiki smirked, "ooh, scary… what will you do, three-eyes? Punch me? Kick me? You know my princess will get angry if you're being bad."

Hiei's eyes narrowed in distaste, "Listen here, _thing_," he emphasized on the 'thing', his new nickname for Hibiki, "I am the one appointed to watch over that Onna. I will not let you go near her, not until you are proved to be safe." Then he went quiet for a moment before continuing, "On another thought, maybe not. Even if you're proved to be safe, you are still dangerous to me."

"How protective," Hibiki sang, "do you have any special feelings for my princess?"

Fangs bared; Hiei snarled, "I don't!"

"Hmph! Liar, liar, pants on fire!" the whitehead broke off a big piece of his cake and ate it with a disbelieving huff, "If you like her, just be honest! Princess seems like the type who likes honest people," He ate another piece, "besides, what's the point of hiding anyway? Princess is very observant, she'll notice sooner or later. Probably sooner."

He remembered the incident just hours ago when they almost kissed. Or maybe he almost kissed her. But he just couldn't help it. She just looked so delectable at that moment, with her hair slightly messier than usual form the wind, the frameless glasses she was wearing, the tight white camisole she wore that day and her wet lashes. And those lips; slightly parted and pink. He just had to taste them.

"Crap, I'd recognize that kind of look any day."

He snapped out of his haze and blinked, glancing up at Hibiki, eyes still dark and full of lustful passion.

"Clear your head, three-eyes. I ain't gonna let you attack my princess the moment she steps into this room." Hibiki growled menacingly, "You listen closely three-eyes. I don't care if you've got a Jagan, a dragon, a second mouth or anything. But one wrong step towards my princess and you're dead. Got it?"

"Don't you speak as if she's yours."

"And don't _you_ speak as if she's yours." Hibiki countered, "because believe me, she'll never be. Don't you think you can take advantage of her kindness because she cares about for just a little bit, three-eyes."

And with that, the tension turned thick in another blink of an eye.

Kyoko walked in on them in another glaring contest and sighed tiredly to herself. Sitting down beside Hiei, she asked, "What's wrong now?"

Hibiki's cold face broke into a smile, "nothing, princess. We're just having a fight over food. Like normal men."

"More like boys." Kyoko muttered as she poured more tea into their cups. Noticing Hiei's melting ice cream; she picked the pint up and put it in his hands. "You should hurry and finish this, Hiei. Look, it's melting."

"Hn."

She smiled. When she turned back front, Hibiki was pouting at them. She raised an eyebrow at him but he only sighed and shook himself, going back to his cake.

After a while, they finished their treats, silently. The only conversations they had are when Kyoko asked Hibiki how the cake was or when she asked Hiei if he wanted more tea. The tension between the two was so thick; she could cut it with a butter knife.

"So," she began, putting her cup down, "why don't you tell Hiei about that, Hibiki? Hiei can help you."

"What?" asked Hiei, his head turned to face Kyoko in an instant, incredulous.

She smiled. "You can, can't you, Hiei?" He didn't give an answer and she clapped her hands once, satisfied. Turning to Hibiki, she motioned him to start.

Hibiki didn't look like he want to share even the tiniest bit of whatever it was he planned on telling to him. The whitehead was glaring at him and he could make out something. Something red and glimmering from behind the sunglasses he wore.

With his inhuman speed, Hiei removed the sunglasses from Hibiki's face and threw it away, revealing a pair of glimmering scarlet eyes staring right back into his crimson ones. Kyoko gasped beside him.

"My, Hibiki! Your eyes are gorgeous!" she exclaimed in awe, "if I've never seen Hiei's before, I probably would have gouged yours out for decorations." She joked, laughing to her own joke. Hibiki laughed also, although slightly uncomfortable.

"Onna, you've got the weirdest sense of humour."

"It seems like you've rubbed off on me, Hiei." Another flash of smile and Hiei knew when to shut up. Hibiki snorted and Hiei heard the whitehead murmured 'lame-ass' under his breath. "Anyway, why don't you continue Hibiki?"

"Ah, right." he shifted awkwardly, "Uh, princess? Maybe we can do this some other time? When the other people of your team are here, I mean. I, uh, feel uncomfortable telling this to three-eyes. You know how mean he is." He pouted, his lower lip trembling and his scarlet eyes watering, causing them to shine.

Kyoko's heart stopped a beat at the adorable puppy eyes and she smiled warmly, hand reaching out to cup Hibiki's tanned cheek. "Oh, of course we can. You are welcome here anytime."

Hiei's chest gave a painful tug and he glared at Kyoko's hand, which was resting on Hibiki's cheek. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand back to her side, still holding it to keep it in place. Kyoko blinked and gave him a questioning look to which he ignored. Instead, he focused on glaring at his new enemy.

Hibiki didn't give him any mind as he drank the last bit of his tea and stood up, dusting his pants. "Well, gotta go back to work. I've got no doubt they are in frenzy without me there. They're such hopeless people sometimes."

Kyoko stood up also. "Then, let me walk you out."

Hiei moved to his feet, his silent way of saying that he's also going.

* * *

"But really Hiei, you shouldn't be so rude to a friend." Kyoko scolded as she hung a shirt which clearly belonged to Yusuke out on a clothesline. She then pinned it to keep it from flying away with plastic clothespins. "Hibiki is a nice person."

Hiei listened quietly throughout her scolding, sitting on the grass beside her and the laundry basket full of washed laundries. He didn't understand why she didn't just use the dryer but he wouldn't ask again. When he asked not a few minutes ago, she had explained to him, in great detail, how drying clothes out was much better, something about making the linens and clothes smelt fresh and sunlight being good for sanitising bleaching agent. She also said that it helped her exercise, by stretching her arm muscles or something along those lines, and the list still went on and on.

When Kyoko was done with Yusuke's shirt, she opened her palm to him and he sighed, picking up another shirt and handing it out to her. She hung and pinned it to place, smoothing the fabric and making sure it was hung right. She was the perfect epitome of those old-days housewives. Who enjoyed doing laundries and cleaning nowadays?

"And also, you shouldn't have called him a thing. It's very mean. After all, Hibiki is just a normal human… Oh, wait he is a demon."

"Hn."

"Okay, then. Well, he is just like you, Hiei. You should be kind and tolerance to your own kind. Besides, I think you will get along just fine with him. If you will stop being an anti-social, that is." He gave her another cloth and she did the routine.

The scolding went on until the last piece of clothing article was hung. Hiei listened silently and only spoke when she was asking him. Talking back to her would probably land him in hot water. At least, that's what Kuwabara, Yusuke, Shizuru and Keiko said.

"Alright, I'm done." She announced, plopping down beside him, massaging her bare upper-arms. "I haven't done laundry in a while. I guess I'm getting out of shape."

"How can someone get out of shape of doing laundry is beyond me."

She chuckled. "Why don't you try helping me with laundries sometimes Hiei? It's a great training for your arms muscles." He gave her a look that said, 'Are you serious?' and she laughed. "You should try. It'll be a great help for me too."

"I helped. I carried the basket and gave you the clothes."

"Of course, you do. Thank you, Hiei." She ruffled his hair and gave him a warm smile. "Without you, I wouldn't have finished so fast."

Light pink dusted his cheeks. "Hn."

Retracting her hand, Kyoko placed it on the grass and leant back slightly to look up at the clear sky. "It's going to be summer soon, right?"

Hiei grunted.

"It's actually been a season since I came back. Things go by so fast. It feels like the welcome party was only last week." Her smile was forlorn, "times always tick by so fast when we're having fun." Turning to look at him, she asked, "Do you have fun?"

"I don't do fun, Onna."

"Then you haven't live yet."

"I'm not dead."

"I mean, truly live."

"I don't understand your human ways of thinking."

They continued to talk, every dialogues short and didn't hold any sort of meaningfulness, but Hiei found himself not disliking it. Usually, small talks were a waste of time for him, but this time, somehow…

"Anyway Hiei," Kyoko began, "I always wonder about that headband of yours."

"What about it, Onna?

She scooted closer, eyes glinting with deep curiosity, interest and excitement. "Isn't that your Jagan? The third eye that is very powerful?"

"Who told you that?" he asked, a bit awkward with the sudden closeness between them. He could feel Kyoko's body heat radiating off of her pale skin and her floral scent surrounding her. Being this close to her in a long period of time, he was sure he would smell like her the moment she moved away.

"Yusuke did." She answered honestly, eyes fixed on the white piece of cloth around his forehead. "Will you show me?"

He was dubious for a moment but at those pleadingly curious look in her warm chocolate brown eyes, saying no was nearly impossible. God, having a ward could be so troubling sometimes. And having a ward you fell in lust with doubled the trouble. Somehow, it made him felt like a paedophile, considering the big gap in their age. He was an apparition, almost up to a hundred while she was a human woman in her early twenty.

And God, he was in lust with a human. If his soldiers ever found out about this, somehow, all respect they held for him would evaporated in a blink of an eye. Worse if Mukuro found out about this. The female king would probably come to the Ningenkai, reasoning that she wanted to see the woman he was sexually attracted to but in truth, she would probably threatened her about being too close to him. It was frightening how possessive Mukuro was of him, when they were nothing more than friends. She was unhealthily obsessed with him.

He wouldn't lie and said that he found himself unattractive because he _did_ find himself incredibly stunning, something females of all species would die for. Like Kurama, he got a naturally beautiful complexion and built figure, although he was more to the rough, jaded side. He had the appearance which had been to his advantage the moment he reached the age, when his sexual drive went on overdrive, and with his status and strength, who wouldn't want to be, at least sleep, with him?

Although Kyoko… she might be different. Such a shame she was a human.

Sighing, he moved a hand to the headband around his forehead and tugged it loose, pulling it off. His Jagan opened almost immediately and he turned to Kyoko, letting her see the eye she asked to see.

"Oh my, it's beautiful, Hiei!" she gasped, awe twinkling in her eyes, "Do you mind if I look closer?"

"Do as you like."

"Thank you." and with that she went to her knees in front of him, her hands on his shoulder and her face inches from his, staring right into his Jagan. While she was busy examining his Jagan, he stared at her eyes, with all his three-eyes. They were the perfect colour of chocolate and held such warmth and kindness. Looking closer, he found there were tiny gold flecks around her pupils.

They were so human. Yet they were beautiful.

"What ability does the Jagan give you, Hiei?"

"Clairvoyance, remote-viewing, telepathy, telekinesis, hypnosis, mind-resistance, heightened-senses, energy-manipulation," he explained absentmindedly, "It also gives me the ability to channel my dragon, Onna." the reason he was patiently telling her his abilities was because he wanted her to know what he's capable of as her guard, he assured himself, not because of the hypnotising brown of her eyes.

"That's very useful!" he could feel her breath on his lips and almost shuddered when he tasted her breath, which tasted and smelt like sweetened tea, "So that's how you talk with me in my mind that day. How very interesting."

She moved away, sitting down in front of him, right beside his leg, while the other was bent for him to rest his arm on. "Isn't it very worth it to have such useful eye? I wish I had one too."

"You won't survive the operation, Onna." he snorted, "besides it's not compatible with humans."

"That's unfortunate." But she didn't seem sad in the slightest. "I guess it'll be okay since you have it. Maybe you can demonstrate the abilities to me sometimes?"

He shrugged.

She chuckled. "Is it okay if I translate that grunt as 'fine'?"

"Hn."

* * *

After dinner, Kyoko was alone in her room, preparing for a bath. She chose a simple baby blue nightgown with spaghetti straps and criss-crossed back, trailing down to her ankles like how most of her nightgowns were.

When she was making her way to the bathroom, she saw Yusuke and Keiko. They seemed to be heading towards her room. "Oh, onee-san!" Keiko smiled.

"Keiko! What is it?"

"I stopped by at home today and look what I got you!" she gave a big bag full of CDs to Kyoko, whose eyes were shining pleasantly, "They're your favourite Justin Timberlake, Beyoncé, Celine Dion, Donny Hathaway, R,Kelly, Aretha Franklin and Michael Bublé CDs."

"Thank you Keiko! I really missed these CDs! You are such a lovely sister!" Kyoko exclaimed in happiness, hugging her little sister.

"Hey, what about me? I helped too!" Yusuke complained with a box of stereo in his arms.

Kyoko chuckled and gave Yusuke a hug. "Of course. My little Yusuke is always there to save the day!" she laughed when Yusuke blushed lightly at being called her 'little Yusuke'. But that's normal as he was her younger brother.

The two left soon to their room after Yusuke put the stereo in her room, and yes they were sharing a room, just like Botan and Kurama. But Botan and Kurama stayed in a room on the first floor, along with Shizuru and Genkai. Yukina and Kuwabara, separate rooms, stayed on the second floor.

Wanting to quickly go back to her room and listen to her favourite music, Kyoko went for the bathroom. Placing a hand on the doorknob, she twisted it and pushed the door open. She didn't expect the sight before her though.

Hiei was there, naked with only a small towel around his waist while he used another to dry his hair. Droplets of water were trickling from his hair while some landed on his chest and began trailing down his peach-tan skin. Kyoko gasped.

"Hiei! You should quickly dry yourself or you'll catch a cold!" she closed the door behind her and placed her things on the rack before going over to him and taking the towel he was using to dry his hair. "Here, I'll help." She sighed.

Hiei was in shock. Kyoko had opened the door to the bathroom, saw him almost naked and had calmly waltzed in and offered to help him dry himself. Was that the usual reaction of a woman? Usually, they would squeak, apologize and left. Or some horny ones would lock the door and try to seduce him.

This was the first time he got that kind of response that he didn't know what to do.

Finally, after a moment of internal shock, Hiei regained his composure and cleared his throat, "Apparitions don't catch cold, Onna."

"Well, you can never be too careful." She sang, wiping at his chest, "Although of course, not to the point of overreaction." She winked at him after saying the words she told him right that afternoon. Damn woman and her weird way with words.

"Ah, by the way Hiei," he raised a waiting eyebrow, "I called Hibiki and invited him for dinner tomorrow night. With everyone."

"What?"

"I want you to stay tamed, okay? Like how adorable you're acting after he left. You're unusually manageable today, after all." She wagged her finger at him, "no glaring, no insulting, no bickering and no arguing. You have to be well-behaved and courteous, alright?"

"Onna, why must you be so blind?" he growled, grabbing her shoulders, "that thing is dangerous. He is the twin to our number one suspect. Why do you have to befriend him?"

"Hiei, Hibiki is a good person. I'm sure of that. I can tell, you know, like how I can tell that you're a very nice person, which has proven to be true." Her lips curved into a gentle smile in amusement at the disgust and surprise in Hiei's usually guarded eyes, "and don't worry. I think we can trust him. He told me this afternoon, about himself and Hakua. It's a very useful information."

"What is it?

She shook her head, "I can't tell you that. It is Hibiki's to tell. It won't be fair if I told you about that."

He growled. "Onna." his tone was warning.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, but no matter what, it's not my place to tell." She placed the towel on top of his head and dried his hair gently, "Be patient until tomorrow. And I don't really worry if my intuition was wrong and Hibiki was proved to be dangerous. After all you will protect me, along with everybody else right?"

So that's what she's trying to do – getting him to agree by stroking his ego. And she knew that strength was the right button to push. Cunning woman.

Although he couldn't say that it didn't work. Because along with the ego-stroke were that gentle smile and look along with the gentle massaging of her hands. It's hard not to give in.

Sighing tiredly, he finally said, "fine." She's damn good at the art of persuasion.

"Great!" she stopped drying his hair and clapped her hands once, "A very well-made decision Hiei. I always know you're a smart boy." Laughing, she walked past him and removed the beige cardigan she put on before dinner.

Watching as the knitted fabric slipped from her skin like liquid, he felt desire rose. "Why are you stripping, Onna?"

"I'm not. I only removed my cardigan." She replied innocently. Then her eyes landed on his almost naked state and they turned mischievous, "And why aren't you dressed yet, hm?" she approached him and pushed him so he was sitting on the very edge of the sink. She stood close in front of him, a hand on his chest while the other on the inside of his elbow. She trailed the tips of her fingers lightly down his chest, "don't tell me… are you planning to accompany me in the shower, Hiei?"

"w-what?" that clearly threw him for the curve. He didn't expect her to suddenly be so bold.

"You naughty, naughty boy…" her hand landed on the top of his towel and she tapped the skin above lightly with her index finger.

"Onna, what are you-"

"Hush, now." She smirked, "Be quiet and just enjoy yourself." She whispered, leaning closer to him. He could feel the sudden quick rush of his blood when her lips grew nearer to his and his whole body tensed. His eyes dropped and he closed them, waiting for her lips on his.

"Hehee…"

That soft giggling got him to snap his eyes open. Blinking, he stared at the laughing human woman before him, a hand on her mouth as she laughed merrily.

"Oh Gosh! Hiei, I can't believe you fell for it!" her laughter increased in volume, "You must be really lonely, Hiei." She joked, nudging him, "I haven't really the best seducing skill yet you fell for it so easily."

Haven't the best seducing skill? What bullshit was that? She was absolutely amazing! Her movement was subtle yet bold. It was very clear and straightforward yet modest and gentle at the same time. If that's not good, then he didn't know what word he had to use to label her seducing ability.

"Onna, that wasn't funny." He growled; his cheeks pink. How many times had this woman managed to make him blush in one day? He had never blushed because of a woman before. Kyoko was the first.

"S-sorry," she breathed out between her uncontrollable laughter, "t-that was wrong o-o-of me. Heehee… b-but it's so funny."

"No, it isn't!" he hissed, embarrassed.

"But y-you're so embarrassed. It's really cute, Hiei!"

"I'm not cute!"

"Fufu…"

After a moment, her laughter finally died down to light giggles. Hiei was scowling, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrow twitching.

"Stop frowning, Hiei. I said I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically, mirth still in her eyes.

"Hn."

"Oh, don't you grunt at me now. At least, not with that tone." She uncrossed his arms. He placed both his hands on each of his sides, on the ceramic counter behind him. "Alright then, I'll make it up to you. But only one kiss, alright?"

She closed her eyes, her long lashes brushing against her high cheekbones and she stood on her tip-toes, leaning closer and closer to him. His breath caught and he didn't dare close his eyes, cautious if it was another joke. But it didn't seem like it because it was just another three inches, now two…

BAM!

The bathroom door slammed open and none other than Yusuke stood on the doorway, his eyes and mouth the size of a saucer. Kyoko opened her eyes and she stepped back, giving more distance between Hiei and her. Hiei was glaring at Yusuke, a bit angry that he was disturbed for the second time that day.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

This chapter is longer than usual. I wonder if you prefer shorter or longer chapters... Sometimes I get disappointed when a short chapter is updated but sometimes I get annoyed when it's really long. It depends on my mood, I guess. But what about you guys? Should it stay about this length? Should I shorten it? Or should I lengthen it? Leave your opinion in your review, people!^^

Well then, like usual, I'm going to bed as it's really late. I still don't understand why I always type my stories so late at night. Probably because I'm a night person...

Thank you for reading and let's meet again in the next chapter! Leave me lots of loves, 'kay?


	12. The Eventful Dinner

Author's note:

Greetings!

This chapter came out faster than I expected. I was bored out of my mind because the tests that were given by my teachers were actually easy and I didn't have to study a lot. I'm so glad I've got some free time to write! By the way, the beginning of this chapter may be a bit suggestive, so if you aren't comfortable reading it, then you don't have to. But this story is rated M in the first place so of course, my readers are ready for some lemony lime goodness right? Because this story would be very suggestive and there'll be lemon somewhere along the story. There might be several even.

Anyway, I want to thank the people who kindly favourited, followed and reviewed. I can give this chapter this quick because of your supportive reviews too! And it's long too! Keep reviewing if you want quick update and long chapters, people! Oh and look! I've got forty reviews now! You wouldn't believe how grateful and happy I am for your support! No words can ever describe how I'm feeling^^ Thank you very much, readers! I love you guys so much!

Alrighty then, enjoy chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Chapter 11: The Eventful Dinner

* * *

**Dark room. Clothes thrown around carelessly. Pale slender neck. Bare small shoulders. Ink black hair spreading like halos on the velvet red sheets. Muscles clenching tight.**

"…**Hiei…" moaned a breathless feminine voice, softly. Licking addictive sweat-covered ivory skin which tasted like cocaine, he growled low in his throat. Her small hands furiously looked for something to hold onto, either the bed sheets or his shoulder. She chose the latter.**

**Her moans grew even more frequent, needier. A hand trailed down from her hip to her thigh, kneading the soft flesh there up to her knee, pushing the leg even higher as he moved faster, harder. A loud cry was given from the human woman beneath him as her toes curled, her glazed chocolate eyes shut tightly and what little teardrops of pleasure which gathered there dripped.**

**Groaning, hissing, growling, moaning. He kept his harsh movement, just a little bit more… a wee bit more…**

**A thrust and the bright white light surrounded him, satisfying and gratifying. Soft hands framed his cheeks as he opened his eyes, immediately locking them onto chocolate ones. Bruised lips curved into a warm smile, she whispered, "…Hiei."**

* * *

Hiei sat up quick, sweating and shocked. His breathing ragged, his eyes widened. Lifting a hand, he placed it on his face and took deep breaths, trying his best to calm himself down, which was a little impossible with how intense his dream had been.

That was the first dream he had had of his ward. He was sure more was coming. If the first one was that intense, he could only imagine how the second of the third or the fourth were.

Sighing, he glared down at the blanket bunched around his waist, the only thing covering him from being fully naked. He was reluctant to remove it. One thing always leads to another and once he removed it now, he would then have to admit to himself once again that, yes, the thought and dream of her made him hard.

Clearing his head, with the help of his Jagan, he removed the blanket and put on a pair of loose black pants. He went out of his room and made to the bathroom, passing Kyoko's room. He paused for a second and stared at the door. He knew she wasn't in there, it was already seven and she always woke up at six.

He went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him this time and quickly peeled the single piece of clothing he had on off and threw it to the counter. Going into the shower, Hiei turned the water on to the lowest temperature and lowered his energy significantly, so his own temperature lowered. What's the point of taking a cold shower if his skin would warm it before it could touch your skin?

He didn't like taking cold showers. But he liked masturbating even less. He would only do that when he was really, truly, absolutely desperate, which never happened before because he had always got the women he lusted over. Not this time, though.

Putting the pants back on once he'd dried himself, he went back to his room to change. He simply took the clothes which were hung randomly – a grey muscle shirt and a pair of black trousers. Strapping his katana on his hip, he left the dirty pants on the floor and went out of the room, not even bothering to make his bed or close the wardrobe.

He could smell something sweet, something bitter and something salty in the air. That something bitter he identified as coffee, something Kyoko drank every morning and that something salty was omelette rice, the breakfast menu Yukina made once. But he didn't know what the something sweet was.

"I swear I saw it! They were kissing in the bathroom!" that was obviously Yusuke. It came from the kitchen, where the delicious scents were drifting from, where he was headed to.

A sigh, "Yusuke, you don't have to repeat that to every single person who came." Keiko scolded tiredly.

"Yeah, you've been saying that for, like, four times already. When Kurama and I came, then Kuwabara, then Yukina and Shizuru and now Genkai!" an annoying, obnoxious voice which obviously belonged to the grim reaper complained in a chirpy way. God, she was annoying even in the early morning.

"Instead of listening to you, I'd rather hear it from the suspect themselves." A mature female voice, Shizuru's, spoke calmly. "Besides, it's their lives, their choices. They can kiss whoever they want to."

A timid voice joined in the conversation, one which calmed him down, "B-but I wonder if it's true…" Yukina muttered.

"I can't accept that! Kyo-nee, you must be careful of Hiei! He's cruel and heartless and he's very, very cold-blooded!" Another annoying, squeaky voice, Kuwabara's, rang through his sensitive ears as he made his way closer and closer to the kitchen.

"Kuwabara, you shouldn't talk like that about Hiei," Kurama's gentle voice spoke, "Hiei may be unpredictable but he is a very loyal and thoughtful individual."

"Thoughtful, my ass," A croaky, old voice commented without a care, "That boy has got one hell of an attitude problem."

"But Genkai-" he went into the kitchen right as Kurama spoke up to his defence. Everyone immediately shut their mouth and turned to see him, eyes suspicious and curious. He ignored them and went to one of the counter, where Kyoko was pouring coffee into a mug.

She glanced at him when he stopped beside her. Lips quirking into a smile, she greeted, "Good morning, Hiei." He gave a nod. "Would you like some coffee?" He didn't see any problem with it so he nodded. She poured some milk into the coffee then some sugar and finally cream. "Here you go. You like it sweet, don't you?"

"Hn."

He turned around and leant against the counter, sipping the sweetened coffee. Kyoko poured coffee into another mug and drank some before going back to washing dirty cooking utensils. His eyes followed her movement gingerly and examined her attire for the day.

Her long hair was tied up into a high ponytail, which swished elegantly with her movement. She wore a turquoise sleeveless turtleneck and a white knee-length floral skirt. Like usual, she appeared to be calm but he could faintly see her eyebrow twitching.

"See how close they are?!" Yusuke got everyone's attention, "they must be hiding something!"

Kyoko sighed. He saw Yusuke opening his mouth to speak more but the huge oven gave a loud ring, which got his attention. Kyoko put on her baking gloves and opened it, taking out five trays which held numerous banana muffins.

So that's where the sweet scent came from.

"Muffins!" Botan squealed, walking past Yusuke and helping Kyoko with the muffins. "I want three! Three of these cute, little sweeties!" she swooned, sniffing the muffins.

"Wow, they all look so delicious!" Yukina smiled in awe. She looked up at Kyoko with admiring crimson eyes, "Kyoko-san, will you teach me how to bake?"

"Of course," agreed Kyoko, her face breaking into a smile. There was obvious fondness in her warm eyes and Hiei felt himself wanting those eyes to land on him.

"Kyo-nee, your baking skills have improved," Yusuke slung an arm over Kyoko's shoulders and grinned at her. His hand moved to take one when Kyoko pinched the back of it and moved it back to his side with a sweet smile.

"Who says that I bake it for you?" her eyes iced, "I think you'll prefer stuffing your mouth with gossip rather than with my muffins. Don't you think so too?" she looked over his shoulder to the other occupants of the room.

"Absolutely." Shizuru nodded, already biting into one of the muffins.

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve this." Kuwabara agreed while munching on the sweet breakfast. Yukina gave Yusuke an apologetic look beside him but didn't voice anything as she took one muffin for herself. Kurama gave a look of pure laughter and bit into a muffin.

"This is too good for Yusuke, anyway," Kyoko rolled her eyes, her half-eaten muffin in hand.

"Hmph, it would be a waste to give this to the dimwit." Genkai added, smirking. She seemed to like the muffin as she had already finished one and was now taking another.

Yusuke's eyes were as wide as his mouth, which was as wide as an island. "You traitors!"

Hiei picked one up and ate it right in front of Yusuke, smirking sinisterly at the half-demon. "Want a bite?" he offered with sadistic mockery, eyes dancing cruelly. He was probably the one enjoying this the most.

"See, Yusuke? They don't want you to eat." Kyoko said, ignoring Hiei's mocking comment.

"You can't do this to me, Kyo-nee! You can't make those muffins and not give me! Isn't that the golden rule?" he complained in a whiny tone, one he didn't even know he used, which caused Kyoko's smile to turn sweeter. Which was never a good sign.

"Is that so?"

Yusuke would recognize that look any day. He was in deep trouble! "N-no, that was a joke!" he held up both of his hands in surrender.

Kyoko tilted her head slightly to the side. "Yusuke, do you know why a monkey's bottom is red?"

And with that Yusuke fled. Everyone laughed lightly at the fearful look on the half-demon's face when he ran from Kyoko. Hiei snorted and took another bite of his muffin. He found himself liking it.

Kyoko chuckled and took out a Tupperware out from one of the cabinets. She put six muffins into them then handed it to Keiko with a smile. "Give this to him when you're on the train. He's probably already hungry by then."

"Yeah. Like Yusuke can get full with only a plate of omelette." Keiko took it and put into her bag, zipping it closed. She put some into another box for herself.

Kuwabara ate his fifth muffins with a grin, "Kyo-nee, these are amazing!" he praised giddily, happy to be able to eat good food made by his sister.

"Thank you, Kazuma. Here, take some with you." she gave him a box full of the muffins and he accepted them gratefully. "Well, the two of you better get going. You don't want to be late." She gave Keiko a hug and Kuwabara a kiss on his cheek and they left, after Kuwabara finished saying good-bye to Yukina and giving her his usual love phrases.

"I should probably leave now. I have a meeting later." Kurama announced as he drank all of his coffee and stood up. He gave Botan a kiss and bid everyone good-bye as he took his bag and left.

"Shouldn't you be leaving too, Shizuru?" Kyoko asked the older woman, who was still eating her muffin. Shizuru shrugged, ate the last bit of her muffin, washed her hands then picked up her bag from her chair. She left after ruffling Yukina's hair and patting Kyoko's hair.

"Ah, another day of work…" a poof and an oar appeared in mid-air. Botan sat on it and took another muffin with her as she winked, "See ya all later!" she said in cheer before she flew away.

Genkai drank her coffee and put the empty mug in the sink. She crossed her arms behind her back and left without a word, a pleased and satisfied look on her crinkled yet beautiful face.

"Ah," Yukina picked up a tray, "there's only one left." She gave it to Kyoko, "Here, Kyoko-san, you haven't eaten any yet, right? I need to start cleaning the living room, so please enjoy." The little ice maiden smiled at Hiei and Kyoko before she hurried away.

Hiei expected Kyoko to eat it herself but instead she offered it to him, "You can have it Hiei. You only get to eat one, after all."

"No, Onna. That's your share." He sipped the now warm coffee. The sweetness and fragrance was perfect. As expected from Kyoko.

"It's okay. I made these for all of you anyway." She smiled.

He pushed the tray back into her hands, "Take it, Onna. It's yours."

She chuckled. "As Kurama said, you really are thoughtful." His face contorted into discomfort at her words. She placed the tray on the counter and took the muffin. Much to his surprise, she broke it in half and offered the other half to him. "It's fair this way, right?"

He stared at the broken half for a moment, somehow suspicious, before taking it. She ate her share and went to clean the kitchen. "Hiei, do you mind placing all he trays in the sink?" He rolled his eyes. So that's why she offered him the muffin, she wanted him to help. He sighed and did as she told, gathering the dirty dishes and placing it in the sink.

"Hiei, help me dry this, will you?" she asked with a smile, handing him a plate she just finished washing. He grumbled but went to her side and helped her with the cleaning anyway. It's pretty hard to refuse her because he knew she's got countless tricks up her sleeves to get him to help her.

After drying the dishes, he had to put them all in the cupboard while she wiped the table and the kitchen counters. Why was he actually obeying her anyway? He had to train. That's why he brought his sword with him to breakfast.

"Alright, finished." She announced, wiping her forehead. He closed the cupboard and crossed his arms, annoyed that he just helped her _cleaned_. Hiei didn't _clean_. He trained and fought, never _cleaned_.

"Are you done ordering me around? Because I need to-" he didn't get to finish his words because Kyoko had shoved something into his hands. Looking down, it was a lunch box wrapped in a green cloth with flower prints. There was also a bottle of water.

"Take these with you." she told him, "I'm sure you're not coming back for lunch, right?" she winked at him and pointed to the katana strapped to his hip.

"Hn." he looked weirdly at the lunch and sighed, deciding to just take it. Kyoko would have his head if she discovered he skipped lunch again.

"Good luck with your training. And be careful."

Crimson eyes focusing on sweetly smiling face, he felt his insides tightening. The effect Kyoko had on him…

Stopping by the doorway, he looked over his shoulder at Kyoko, who waved at him. He nodded at her and left.

* * *

After breakfast, Kyoko went to the music room and did her music composition for a while. After that, she did the laundry and watched TV. After lunch, Kyoko taught Yukina how to play the piano. Yukina proved to be a very good student, much to Kyoko's joy. Then, when it was almost time for dinner, Kyoko offered to prepare dinner while Yukina bathed.

"Hm… let's see… what should I make?" Kyoko tapped her pencil on the small piece of paper. She was making a list for the menu. After all, they can't be eating curry rice when they're having an important friend over. "Something healthy, something delicious… hm…"

Finally after a moment, she decided to make the meals she usually made for her roommate back in London. "Chicken marsala, maple salmon, stuffed green peppers, szechwan shrimp and maybe I should make some zucchini patties."

After finishing the list, Kyoko gathered the ingredients and put on her apron. She then went straight to cooking. She was used to cook for a lot of people as her friends often visited her flat back in London and, somehow, she was always the one who ended up cooking. Soon, she had the entire temple smelling like food.

"Oh, they smell so delicious!" Yukina walked in on her cooking the zucchini patties, "can I help with anything?"

"Thank you, Yukina. Do you mind stirring the shrimp?" Yukina moved straight to work and she followed Kyoko's instructions well, "Stir in some sauce. Good. Now just keep stirring until it's bubbly and thickens."

"You're such a good cook, Kyoko-san."

"Thank you."

With the help of Yukina, dinner was finished faster than expected. Botan came home from work and she went to take a bath while Yukina and Kyoko prepared the table. Taking out bowls and plates out of the cupboard, Kyoko went to place them on their places on the table.

"Oh, Hiei-san!"

Hearing Yukina's exclaim, Kyoko turned her head to see Hiei walking into the kitchen, sweating. Her eyebrow twitched and stomped over to him, pushing him out.

"You should clean yourself before going into the dining room. There's food in there and you're gross." She motioned to his sweat. Hiei glared.

He gave her the lunchbox and huffed. Kyoko blinked and untied the cloth, opening the lunch box and smiled when she found it empty. Chuckling, she said, "It seems like you enjoyed your lunch, Hiei." Hiei blush a little and her smile widened, "I'm happy."

"Shut up, Onna. I didn't eat it because you made it, but because I grew hungry." He looked away from her smiling eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, thank you for finishing the food, anyway. Now, why don't you go and take a bath? Hibiki and the others are going to be here soon."

Hiei tensed at the name and he growled. Kyoko sighed.

"It's okay, Hiei. Nothing will happen. Hibiki is harmless." She patted his cheek in hope of comforting him some. She sent him her best reassuring smile, "now go and a take a bath."

"You better not sit close to him. Let him sit between Kuwabara or Yusuke. Or maybe Kurama." He seemed to get an idea, "or we could put some of Kurama's truth serum in his drink, make sure he's telling the truth."

Sighing again, Kyoko pushed him out, "Go and bathe, Hiei."

He left this time, still contemplating on his plan.

Kyoko went back to prepare the table. By the time everything was ready, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Shizuru were all home. They were trying to see what's for dinner but were stopped when Kyoko gave a glare and banned them from the dining room. So they went to take a bath, or they would not get dinner as Kyoko had threatened.

"Kyoko-san, you should go and take a bath yourself. I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay. Thank you, Yukina."

Kyoko went for a quick bath, covering herself in her favourite snowdrop's fragrance. She changed into a white sleeveless blouse and a mid-calves pastel pink skirt, her hair tied to a low side ponytail.

It was right after Kyoko stepped out of the bathroom that the doorbell rang. She quickly went to get it, telling the others to gather in the dining room, giving warnings to whoever who dared to touch the food.

She opened the front door and was face-to-face with a grinning Hibiki, looking very happy. He wasn't wearing his working uniform and instead wore a white grapic shirt, a red basketball jacket, dark blue jeans and sneakers. His eyes were, as usual, covered by the sunglasses he always wore.

"Good evening, princess. Thank you for having me," he tilted his head slightly to the side, grin growing bigger when Kyoko smiled at him.

"It would be our pleasure."

"Not mine." A dark voice which could only belonged to Hiei said from behind and she looked over her shoulder at him. Hiei stood behind her, eyes guarded and hands in his pocket. He wore a simple loose black long-sleeved V-neck and black pants. His katana was strapped to his hip.

"That's great because I never intended to please you." Hibiki smiled at him. Hiei snarled at him.

"Hiei, you promised you wouldn't be rude!" Kyoko scolded.

"I haven't done anything, Onna!" Hiei stayed stubborn and glared at Hibiki all the way to the dining room. Hibiki himself was ignoring him, whistling and humming to himself.

When they arrived in the dining room, everyone was already sitting in their places, waiting for Kyoko, Hiei and the guest. Hibiki seemed to be in heaven at the sight of so many females in the room.

"Hello, you must be Hibiki," thanked Kurama for breaking th silence, "my name is Minamino Shuichi but you can call me Kurama." He smiled, offering his hand. Hibiki grasped his hand and they shook hand, "I heard that you're Hakua's twin. I hope you can tell us more about yourself and your twin."

Hibiki gave a wince right before Kurama removed his hand. After that, the introduction went smoothly and Hibiki was seated. He sat to Kyoko's right, much to Hiei's dismay, while he sat on her left.

"Can we eat now?" Yusuke asked, already drooling at the sight of all the food on the table. Kyoko sighed with a small smile.

"Well, I guess we can." She smiled at Hibiki, "eat as much as you want. Don't be shy. I made a lot."

Hibiki nodded, looking like a happy puppy, and picked up the chopsticks. It was awkward and quite, probably because they were having a twin to their possible enemy eating with them, except maybe Yusuke and Kuwabara who were too focused on stuffing their faces with food. Seriously, they lacked a lot of manners.

"This is very good, princess!" Hibiki said in awe, after swallowing, "You're amazing! Are you like the iron chef* or something?"

That got Yusuke's attention. He blinked, "Princess?"

The whitehead beside her tilted his head to the side, "Yeah. Princess."

"Why the nickname?"

Hibiki grinned, seeing his chance. He turned to the side, took Kyoko's hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "Because, obviously, Kyoko-san is my one and only princess."

Kyoko opened her mouth to respond to his flirting tendencies, but Hiei stopped her by grabbing her wrists and peeled her away from him. The pyro demon even went as far as giving a threatening growl.

"Hey!" Hibiki whined.

"I told you not to touch her!" he snapped. Kyoko sighed, massaging her temple. She could feel a headache coming from their constant bickering. The others only watched with interest and surprise. They never thought Hiei was _that_ protective of her.

"_**Hiei? Can you read my mind?" **_she asked, glancing up into his eyes. She saw him closed his eyes for a second.

"_**You're planning to complain now, aren't you?"**_

"_**Nope. I only want to ask you not to pick fights with Hibiki so much. He's a sweet boy and he only wants to befriend us."**_

"_**Yeah, you would know." **_Hiei sighed and released her wrists, _**"You are far too accepting for your own good, Onna."**_

"_**Thank you."**_ she sang in her mind, hand coming up to ruffle his hair. It seemed like she had grown a fetish for his hair. Hibiki pouted.

Kurama, who had been watching Kyoko and Hiei's interaction with amusement, cleared his throat. When he was sure that he had their attention, he smiled at Hibiki, "Can we start? Do you mind telling us about yourself?"

"Not at all."

Hiei's eyebrow twitched. The whitehead was reluctant about telling him but he felt at ease telling everyone about it?

"So, where do I start? I guess from the beginning, right? Ah, what a pain." The whitehead grumbled, reaching up to his face and removing his sunglasses. He received several gasps.

"Wow! Your eyes are red!" Botan pointed out.

"Nope, honey bunny." He smirked and Kurama growled at the nickname Hibiki used for his mate. "It's scarlet."

"Your eyes are pretty." Commented sweet little Yukina, smiling politely. She wanted to make him feel comfortable as he was a guest and a friend of Kyoko.

"Thanks, sweetie." Kuwabara gapped at him. Hiei's chest rumbled as he gave an angry growl.

"A little redder and you'll have a white-haired Hiei," Shizuru observed plainly. Kyoko chuckled at the disgusted look on Hiei's face.

"Ah, don't you like my eyes the way they are now, darling?" he pouted, "I think they're better than three-eyes'."

"Three-eyes?" Keiko echoed, "You know about his Jagan?"

"Of course, sunshine, it's quite obvious. That broad forehead of his is practically oozing with energy." he tapped his own forehead and smirked when Hiei bared his fangs at him, probably because he joked about his forehead. He didn't have broad foreheads!

By now, every male in the room were pretty much furious. They were very possessive of their women, except maybe Kuwabara because he was more human than the other demons, but that didn't unnecessarily mean that he wasn't protective of his Yukina. They didn't like how Hibiki monopolised their attention, flirted with them and even gave them petnames. But what they hated the most was the fact that the women didn't even seem to mind!

"You must have one hell of a sense," Genkai chided in, sipping some water, "that headband he wore was an energy-masking one."

Hibiki looked at her for a moment before smirking, "Of course I do. After all," he leaned closer to her, "I need one to sense where you are, cutie pie."

"And where am I?"

He gave a closed-eyes dazzling smile, "My heart, of course!"

That got him a bump on his head. He whined, rubbing his head while Genkai rubbed her knuckles, scoffing. "Don't you dare sweet-talk this old woman. I am far more experienced than you, dimwit."

His eyes watered and he launched himself to Kyoko, wrapping his arms around her waist and he placed his head on her chest. "Princess, the old hag is mean!"

Hiei's eyes widened and if he had less guard over his facial muscles than he would have gawked. There was Hibiki, hugging his ward and the object of his lust right in front of him. He could feel his blood boil and his eyes glowed furiously. The same thing was also happening to Yusuke. Kuwabara's energy was spiked as he gave Hibiki murderous look. Kurama wasn't any better, because he was having that expressionless look on his face which he had whenever he was truly _furious_.

And to add fuel to the fire, Kyoko chuckled and petted his head, oblivious to the look of fury every males in the room had. "It's okay. But you shouldn't use such rude language. Genkai-san is a very wonderful person." Genkai's lips twitched up at the compliment.

Hibiki nodded with another one of his trademark grin. Hiei's glare intensified when the whitehead nuzzled her cheek then went back to his seat. Hibiki seemed to have sense his glare because he looked at him from the corner of his eyes and gave a light smirk.

"_**Jealous of me, aren't you?"**_ he taunted telepathically. Hiei would have attacked and snapped his neck if not for a hand resting on his clenched fist. His eyes rolled down to see Kyoko, giving him questioning look.

"Are you okay?" His glare melted when she traced his cheek with her hand. "Hm, your temperature is quite high."

He didn't push her hand away, much to everyone's surprise. Well, everyone except Kurama and Hibiki. "I'm a fire apparition, Onna. My temperature is normally high."

"Is that so? Then, that's fine." Smiling, she removed her hand. He almost whined at the lost contact. God, if only Hibiki wasn't here. He felt like she was being taken away from him and it made him somewhat clingy. "Why don't you go back to eating?"

"Hn."

"We're getting off-topic," Kurama sighed after he was calmed by Botan, "Hibiki is supposed to tell us something."

"Right…" Hibiki sounded lazy about it. He was silent for a moment then he sighed. His face turned serious as he rested his cheek on his palm. "I'll start for the beginning."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

I'm sorry if there's typo, grammatical mistakes or OOCness there. But I'm not perfect and I'm not Yoshihiro Togashi so of course, there would be some OOCness there. Probably Yusuke. It's hard to write him. Maybe because we're great opposites. But I'll always try my best to improve! Give me some advice, please! 

The next chapter, we will finally know why Hibiki was so clingy to Kyoko and, of course, his story. And I'm contemplating on giving some surprise fluff! If I can get at least five reviews then I'll gladly write it for you guys. If not then... I'll think it over. So review please because I really want to write it!

Alright then, I need to rest after a whole day of brain wrenching. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! Leave me lots of of loves, people!

* Iron Chef is a Japanese cooking show. It's really interesting! You should watch!


	13. Who Can Tease

Author's Note:

Greetings, faithful readers!

How have you all been? I've been great! Believe it or not, I finally got accepted to a workplace for my career-experience day. I feel like all my burden has been freed!

Anyway, I think this chapter comes fast, yes? I typed it in the span of four hours, right after I got the fifth review. You do remember our promise, right? That if you can give me five reviews then I'll give some fanservice at the end of this chapter, just for you guys!^^ Oh and, warning, it's steamy so if you're uncomfortable, feel free to just read the dialogue. But I won't advice you to skip it as it's a very important turn in their relationship.

Oh, BTW, I got a question. It's about SissyPerigrin's review which stated: "Cliff hanger. Notorious for the cliff aren't we?". Is that a compliment or not? Does this mean you don't like cliffies? But I think it's fun. I like to keep people in suspense and make them wonder what will happen next in my story, isn't it kind of like obsession and attraction? Well, I think of it like that. And I'm sorry, if it sounds like I'm a compliment-whore. It's not like I always except compliments for reviews but I just truly don't understand the concept of your review. It'd be nice if you'll elaborate. Thank you^^.

And as usual, thank you people who favourited, followed and reviewed! Really, your supports are very appreciated! You just don't know how happy you guys can make me! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A Key to His Heart

Chapter 12: Who Can Tease

* * *

Everyone was quiet as they now had their full attention on Hibiki. The whitehead was fiddling with his food, a faraway look on his usually cheerful face.

"How to say this…" he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He jerked his chin to Yusuke, "I'm just like him."

"You used to be a spirit detective too?!" Kuwabara squeaked in surprise. Hibiki's eyebrow twitched.

"No, idiot. This is why I hate males. They rarely think things through." Hibiki mumbled the two last parts to himself, pouting. After a few moment of taking deep breaths, he closed eyes and flared his energy. Or energies.

There was that energy that Hiei sensed when he first saw him. It was unmistakeably a demon's. But now there's another. One which was slightly weaker, more human.

Yusuke gawked rudely. "You are a half-breed?!" Rolling his eyes, Hibiki nodded. "But how- You felt like demon seconds ago!"

"I hid it. My father is very talented in hiding energies and he taught Hakua and I that skill." Kurama's eyes were calculating something as he listened carefully. "The training's not that hard. It's just a whole lot of meditating and stuff."

"What species?" Shizuru asked pointedly. She didn't seem as surprised as Yusuke at the revelation.

"'I'm an elemental. Water."

"If you're a half-demon," Botan gasped, "then that means Hakua is too?!"

"Yeah. Our mom's a human. She's beautiful, and fragile. And nice too," His eyes softened, "Mom's like an angel. After a harsh day of training, she would always be there, smiling and waiting for us with dinner." He smiled softly, "She's always there to take care of her boys."

"Is she…?" Kurama mumbled.

"Yep. Died several years ago. Her human lungs couldn't take too much of the Makai air. And Dad didn't allow her to go back to Ningenkai. Something about her keeping us there." Hibiki's face turned grim, "Dad's a complete jerk. He kidnapped mom and raped her, confining her in a cave in Makai. That's how she had us – in a cave surrounded by dad's whores."

Yukina gasped, "Oh my…"

"But even though we're unwanted children, mom took care of us with love. Like a real mom. Dad was never home. For him, mom's just another fling, something to amuse him for a moment. He trained us how to properly hide our energies and how to fight, something about us having potential.

"Hakua's always the better fighter." Hiei's eyes narrowed, "Dad loves his talent. He trained him so hard, harder than he did me and it caused Hakua to always be covered by bruises and scratches. The only one who actually loved him for him was mom. She always treated his wounds after training and sang him lullaby until he's asleep.

"Hakua, he… he loved mom."

"Isn't that normal?" asked Keiko, curious.

"Nah, I don't mean that kind of love. I'm talking about love as in _love _love. You got it?"

Yusuke blinked and inputted, "So your mother's like those MILFs?" he got a slap from Keiko, which shut him up. He crossed his arms and scowled childishly in his seat.

"But isn't that incest?" Kuwabara observed, a bit freaked out. After all, they were talking about a boy who fell in love with his own mother, his own flesh and blood.

"Yeah. But demons don't really care about that. You can date a rock and no one will care." Hibiki shrugged. Glancing around, Kuwabara noticed that none of the demons in the room seemed disturbed. "Anyway, the reason Hakua trained is so he could protect her. From what? I guess from dad. He was very cruel to mom."

"Which is why I'm glad he's deceased." Kyoko spoke up to everyone's surprise. There's an eerily calm smile on her face which frightened them a little, "If he were alive, I would love to be able to severely punish him. After all, I am strictly against domestic abuse." Hiei shivered at the ice dancing in her eyes. She looked very attractive with that cold look.

Hibiki cleared his throat and continued, "So when mom died, Hakua couldn't accept it. He thought that mom was just leaving somewhere and she would be back soon." His face was expressionless but there was obvious sorrow in his scarlet eyes, "He always looked out the window, waiting for her. I tried telling him that mom's gone forever but he would end up beating me.

"Dad saw this as a chance. He fed Hakua with lies about mom, saying she never really loved him because he was a half-breed and that she was gone with another man, I guess so Hakua could forget what kindness he had and be evil like him. Hakua took it very hard. He left for a few days after that, I don't know where. When he came back, he was a different person. He kept chanting to himself, something like all demons and humans deserved to die.

"He went with dad and trained hard. Then, when we both turned fifteen, he left. Dad was killed, along with his assistants and whores. I've been looking for him for ages but as you see… I haven't even the slightest idea where he is now. I don't even know whether he's alive or not. Though I'm pretty sure he is."

"Hibiki-san…" Yukina whispered in worry when Hibiki looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes from view.

"I want to find him." He declared softly. "He's the only family I have left. And if it's true that he's been doing bad things, I want to make him realize that there were many people who didn't mind us, half-breed." Tilting his head to the side, he gave a weak grin to Yusuke, "like you. ya kick ass in that Makai tournament."

"You saw?"

"Yep. Got free tickets." Yusuke grinned.

"So," began Kurama, "you don't know where Hakua is." It was more a statement than a question. He knew the answer.

"Sadly, no. But I know he's out there somewhere."

"So is he dangerous? He's the one who killed his dad and his servants, ain't he?" Kuwabara concluded, rubbing his chin in deep thought. Almost all the food on the table was forgotten as everyone went deep into the story, trying to figure out if Hakua was an enemy or not.

"No idea. Fat chance is he's the killer, though. There's his dagger in dad's chest." Hibiki took a sip of water. Then he turned to Kyoko, eyes began to glow. "But it he really is out there and if he really does know you then you have to be careful, princess."

"What's that supposed that mean?" Hiei growled.

The whitehead glanced at him. "Princess here, shares a lot of resemblances to mom. For instance, she's very sweet and kind," Kyoko smiled at the compliment, "and they both have black hair and brown eyes, although mom's lighter. And they are both very affectionate… good at cooking, funny and talented…"

Kurama raised an eyebrow when Hakua's eyes glazed over with wetness. "Hibiki, do you, perhaps, see Kyoko-san as your mother?"

Hiei's head spun to the fox's direction and he sent him surprised questioning look. Kurama gave him a shrug and waited for Hibiki to answer.

"Yeah, I do." Hibiki admitted, not a single feel of shyness or embarrassment in his voice even though he had just admitted that he saw a twenty-two years old woman who he only knew for a day or so as his mother. "And princess doesn't mind. Right?"

Kyoko smiled, "I don't mind. Hibiki is such a sweet boy, after all."

Hibiki grinned. Hiei growled. "Stop grinning like the idiot you are. You haven't explained why the Onna is in danger."

"Oh right." The grin was wiped off in an instant. Everyone had marked Hibiki as the type of person who was easily distracted by now, "So even after all the lies and bad stuff, Hakua still kinda held this unhealthy obsession for mom. And now that he sees how much you resemble mom, he'd want you for himself, princess."

Hiei's lips twitched down into a scowl. Wanted her for himself? That's not platonic, was it? Him wanting her for himself meant he wanted her as a mate, didn't it?

Those thoughts drove him crazy. How dare anyone try to take his ward away from his guard and protection! Besides, _he_ was the one who wanted her for himself. Those dreams, those thoughts of her… he wanted all of her, everything she had, only for himself.

"But the one who was actually targeted that time is Keiko-chan, right?" little Yukina asked unsurely, fidgeting, "if so then, what does this mean?"

"That's a good point," the redheaded fox went to a thinking pose, his eyes narrowed, "if the one he wants is Kyoko-san, then why targeted Keiko?"

"Because he wants something else, clearly." Kyoko pointed out, already finished with her meal while the others were talking. "Do you remember what Hibiki said? He said that Hakua hated both demons and humans."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Shit. Does that mean-"

"-He's like Sensui!" Kuwabara shrieked, finishing for Yusuke.

"Sensui? Ah, the black chapter tape incident… right?" Kyoko asked, turning to Hiei, who gave her a confirmative nod. She thanked him.

"That's the most possible answer." Shizuru spoke, sounding sleepy. "Should we tell the prince about this?"

Botan's bubblegum eyes widened and she pounded a fist on her palm. "Right! We can ask Koenma-sama to research this case! He'll have something, I'm sure!" she chirped, mood brightening. Turning to Hibiki, she asked him, "so what're you mom and dad's names?"

"Mom's name is Kureha." Hibiki answered in ease. He would never forget his precious mother's name, after all. "Dad's called Arashi."

"Arashi… I seem to recognize that name." Kurama murmured. Finally, he nodded, more to himself, and looked at the others, "I will go to Reikai first thing in the morning tomorrow and talk to Koenma-sama myself."

"Great! I don't think I can take any more of this brain-wrenching stuff. It's fucking my brain still." The ex-spirit detective groaned, stretching his arms up over his head. Keiko shook her head with a small smile beside him.

"First, let's conclude what we've found out so far," Kurama smiled at the tortured look on Yusuke's face, "So Hakua and Hibiki are half-water elementals. Their father is called Arashi and their mother is Kureha. Hakua has an obsession for his mother. The possible purposes for his crime are because he wanted to destroy the human race then move on to the demon race and because he wants Kyoko, who resembles his mother."

"Nicely put." Hibiki commented.

"That'll be enough information for now. But I do hope we can find out more about this case."

* * *

Kyoko, and a begrudging Hiei, walked Hibiki to the front door. The half-breed was smiling down at Kyoko, sunglasses in place. "Thank you for the food, princess."

"It's my pleasure."

"Can I visit again?"

"Of course. You know the doors are always open for you."

Hiei watched the two interact with a glare. He didn't like how she was flashing those gentle smiles at his 'rival'. He also didn't like how he was staring at her and how close they were. They had just met yesterday! He needed a month for them to able to talk civilly.

"Guess I better get going." Hibiki announced, looking at the wristwatch around his tan wrist. Giving Hiei a glance, he smirked. Hiei scowled, immediately knowing the half-breed was planning something he wouldn't like.

And it was indeed, something he would never like. Hibiki had leant down and gave Kyoko a peck right on her right cheek. It lasted for a mere two seconds but it was enough to get Hiei's blood boiling. He, in an instant, moved his hands and wrapped an arm around Kyoko's neck, the other just below her breasts. He growled threateningly at the half-breed.

"What have you done?!" he snarled.

"Idiot. I kissed her. On the cheek." Hibiki tapped his cheek in a cheeky manner, giggling boyishly.

"I told you not to go near her!"

"But I never said I would."

"That's irrelevant! The point is that you aren't allowed to be near her!"

Kyoko gave a loud irritable sigh. Their constant arguing was beginning to annoy her. They were grown-ups yet they acted like toddlers. She understood that Hiei was merely looking out for her, but he didn't have to get angry over every single act people, who were outside of the pack, does around or to her. And Hibiki shouldn't have fished for Hiei's anger in the first place. It's public knowledge that Hiei's a very volatile individual and it's not hard to get on his bad side.

Lifting a hand and placing it on Hiei's arm, she looked up at him, "Hiei?" his crimson eyes flicked to her instantly, "I don't mind, really. It's just a kiss on the cheek. It's like a greeting. Besides, I enjoy Hibiki's company."

Hiei's eyes turned icy and his lips were etched into a seemingly-permanent scowl. "…you enjoy his presence."

"I do." She nodded, "and of course, I enjoy yours too. Like how I enjoy Yukina and the others' company."

With that said, the ice in his eyes melted a tiny little bit. She smiled to herself. It wasn't really that hard to read him once you knew him. Hiei might act tough and all but inside, he only wanted attention and care. What a sweet boy, he was.

"Now be a good boy and let go of me, please?" His eyes remained on her face for a still moment until he finally released her. She chuckled and sang out, "Thank you."

He looked away. "Hn."

Hibiki whistled. "Leave it to my princess to tame the wilds. Maybe you can teach me how to melt that thick skull of his?

"Well, it's quite a nice privilege to be able to manage him. I don't think I'm going to share this little ability with anyone." She winked at Hiei to show him that she was kidding. Hiei huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'll wait till you're ready to tell me, princess." Hibiki laughed, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. "Well, I gotta jet now. See ya princess, three-eyes."

"_**Don't come again."**_ His lips tilted into a smirk at the dangerous voice in his head and he turned around to face the stairs, not forgetting to stick his tongue out at Hiei before he ran down the stairs in an inhuman pace.

Kyoko gasped. "I wasn't aware that all demons can do that."

"They can't. It comes with training." Hiei uncrossed his arms and jerked his head to the temple, "you better go in. It's getting breezy, Onna."

Hugging herself; Kyoko nodded, "you're right." She spun around and made her way to the temple, stopping to look over her shoulder when she realised Hiei wasn't coming. "Aren't you coming?"

Hiei shrugged. "I'm going to do some training."

She smiled softly, "but it's evening, you should be resting. Why don't you come to my room for some tea?"

"No- what?" his head spun to her, surprised, "your room?"

"Yes. We can chat while having some tea. If you want, I'll even make something sweet for snack." He gulped and felt something fluttery in his stomach.

She invited him to her room. Her room where it's private and covered in her scent. Her room where it's sound-proofed and had no one to disturb. Her room where her bed laid. Those thoughts got his stomach to do flips.

His mind was telling him to refuse, to go train and clear his mind, chatting with her over tea would not get him stronger. But another part of him, which was more unlogical, told him to accept her offer and have some time alone with her. It would close a little distance between him and his ward, something he had admitted some time ago that he didn't mind.

Whilst thinking, he didn't notice Kyoko stepping closer to him. He only noticed it when she was right in front of him with a hand on his arm. "Hiei? Are you coming?" He inhaled and nodded somewhat dumbly, from how tense he must have seemed. A big smile formed on her pale face and she giggled, placing a closed hand in front of her mouth. "Well, let's go then."

He nodded again and followed her silently, gathering what little composure he had left.

* * *

Hiei looked around the room, studying the new furniture and decorations he was sure weren't there when she moved in. Now there was a small round table in the middle of the room with two plush cushions on two sides, a stereo and a small rack full of CDs and her desk was full with stacked compositions, several books, stationary and a small glass used as a vase to contain some pink roses.

True to her words, she had gone to make some tea and snack. It was her favourite, green tea, and some fruits – strawberries, peeled oranges and apples which she cut like rabbits.

"I'm sorry. I want to make something but it seems like we ran out of ingredients," Kyoko sent him a sheepish smile, "luckily, I bought a lot of fruits yesterday."

Hiei gave a quiet nod, feeling a little awkward. She exhaled, "I'm glad you aren't disappointed. Now, why don't you enjoy the treats?" she motioned to the fruits, picking up a strawberry for herself.

Hiei's eyes followed the movement of the little red fruit as it was raised closer to her parted lips, seemingly in a slow motion before his eyes. Her lips opened wider to let half of the fruit in before she bit down, letting the juices to flow into her waiting mouth, some coating her lips.

That was probably the most erotic scene he had ever witnessed.

She chewed and swallowed, his eyes following every single movement. His eyes focused on her lips for a moment before rolling up to see her eyes, almost jumping when he found his eyes locked to hers.

She licked her lips clean from the strawberry juice then let it curve up into a flirtatious smirk. Placing both elbows on the table, she rested her chin on her palms, head tilting to the side slightly. She chuckled.

Clearing his expression of any kind of emotion, Hiei narrowed his eyes and glared at her, the effect slightly lessened because he had been caught staring, "What are you laughing at, Onna?"

"You're staring at me again." She gave him a closed-eyed smirk. He felt his insides become cold, "you've been doing that often. It's adorable how you always look around to make sure no one notices when you're staring at me."

"…you know?"

"You make it hard not to. Your stare's always so sharp, I can feel it right through my bones." Standing up, she slowly walked to where he sat. He turned his head to the side when she sat down beside him, her skirt ballooning around her, covering her legs wholly.

He stayed quiet and watched as she raised a hand and placed it on his cheek, tracing his cheekbone with her thumb, "from the stares alone, I know what you're feeling. You're lusting after me." His eyes lowered to her moving lips when she leaned closer, "and then there's that almost-kiss incident, and what happened in the bathroom. That was me knowing about your lust and teasing you about it."

He gave a distracted growl, "Onna…"

Kyoko chuckled, "don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, cheeks dusting pink. He couldn't deny what she said because it was the fact, but he couldn't admit it because it would further embarrass him. He was already ashamed at being caught staring at and falling in lust with her.

"Don't be embarrassed," she gave a small smile, "you can't help what you feel after all. And I don't really mind it if you stare at me," standing on her knees, she whispered to his ear, "It makes me feel tingly."

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, her face now a good distance away from him. He analysed her eyes while he asked, "What are you trying to pull, Onna?"

"Nothing." She plopped down back on her behind, smiling up at him, "I'm completely innocent; except probably when I teased you. I just can't help it since your reactions are so cute." Her palms framed her cheeks as her expression turned dreamy, "you look so frustrated and confused. It's just adorable."

"There's something very, very wrong with your head, Onna." Hiei sighed, massaging his temples, "you're infuriating."

She laughed. "I guess I am. Because if I'm not somewhat sick then I'll never do something like this," she murmured before tackling him, her arms winding around his neck and her lips instantly sought his, her eyes closed. His hand instantly circled her waist to make sure she didn't fall sideways, his other hand firmly on the ground behind him to support them.

Her lips caressed his sensually, tender yet passionate. Her finger played with the tuft of hair behind his neck while the other trailed down to his chest, clenching the fabric of his shirt in her fist. The kiss was hot, erotic and wet but with no usage of tongue. Yet, to him, it already felt like the best kiss he had ever had.

It ended too soon for his liking. Opening his eyes slightly, he found Kyoko smirking down at him, her long hair cascading down the sides of their faces, like black curtains. She had somehow moved so she was now straddling his hips instead of sitting-facing him on his laps.

Licking her lips, she asked, "Mhm… you taste like green tea. And something sugary," She giggled, "must be because of your sweet-tooth."

"Onna, why-" she stopped him from asking by tapping on his nose playfully.

"That's the make-up kiss I promised yesterday. Is it good enough?" she didn't let him reply as she had already pressed her heavenly lips to his chapped ones again. He kissed back, the hand around her waist moving up to her neck, where he grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head back, not too hard as he didn't want to hurt her.

He gave a low growl, and he bit onto the collar of her blouse, yanking it open harshly before attacking the skin there with his tongue and teeth. His fangs sharpened and he ran it down her neck, smirking when she shivered. Who said she was the only one who can tease?

"…Hiei." She moaned when he sucked a spot on her neck, his sharp fangs rubbing and brushing against the skin. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. The hand on the back of his neck now was on the back of his head, her fingers entwined with his hair while she pushed his face closer to her neck. He chuckled lowly.

Hiei moved away, giving the skin one last lick before he completely removed his face from her neck. He straightened his back and scanned the mark on her neck proudly.

"Tch. Hiei, why did you stop?" she asked, her hand on his chest pawed lightly, her silent way to tell him to let go of her hair. He didn't obey.

"No, Onna, explain what you're trying to pull."

She gave him a cold, angry look but it melted away in a few seconds, knowing that scolding him when she's in his mercy would not bring her anywhere. She sighed, "Fine, I will tell you. But promise me that you won't be surprised. Or maybe you should, it'll be very cute."

Hiei shrugged, "You have nothing which could surprise me."

"Okay then," her eyebrow twitched, "even if I said that I am attracted to you?"

Now that got his jaw to drop. Only a tiny wee bit, though.

"What?"

"I'm saying," sigh, "that I am attracted to you, Hiei. As in, I want to tear off your clothes and get you in my bed. Do you understand?"

He nodded, speechless. He had no idea that the woman he was lusting after was also attracted to him. _'That makes everything seems so much easier.'_ He thought to himself.

"So, let's make a deal." She sat down on his laps, her legs on both sides of his hips. Her skirt had risen up and now left her legs, only up to her mid-thighs, bare. He placed a hand on the back of her knee and felt the soft skin up to the back of her thigh, kneading the flesh there, like how he had done in his dream. Now that he knew they were both physically attracted, it would be fine to touch a little more skin, right?

"What deal?"

"We can be friends with benefits." She declared, "We can kiss, hug, make-out and have sex even. It doesn't have to have any romantic feelings behind it. After all, you don't love me, and I certainly don't see you like that. All we have for each other is pure lust. And well, you can say that I care for you like a family."

He raised an eyebrow, "you fuck your family?"

She rolled her eyes and hit the side of his head, "no, silly. I see you as a family yet, we're not actually related. Nothing is wrong with us being sexual."

"I see your point, Onna." he nodded.

"And we cannot tell anyone else about this. It'll make it awkward, not to mention Yusuke will be sprouting nonsense again." He nodded, "and most importantly, nothing sexual while we're on public. Deal?"

"Deal." He didn't even need the time to think it over. He had a pure sexual relationship with his lust-object while at the same time not breaking the friendship they already forged. He got sex and she also did. It's a win/win situation.

Her lips twitched up into a smile and she chuckled, "good." She muttered before leaning up and pressing her lips against his for the third time. This time, they weren't holding back. He forced her mouth open with his tongue and shoved it deep into her hot, wet cavern, exploring. But her being Kyoko, got a fight within her and soon their tongues duelled.

It wasn't hard for him to win but she did give him quite the war. His mind was starting to get mushy with the scent of their arousal in the air and her sweet, fresh taste. The hand on the back of her thigh slipped further into her skirt until he could feel the soft fabric of her panties and the laces. Going to her hip, he could feel the thin strip holding her panties together and groaned at her bold choice of underwear.

His hand cupped her arse and he gave a light squeeze, pushing her down and ground her to his forming erection. She gasped and moaned, tugging on his hair. He broke the kiss and gave her a questioning look.

"I need air." She panted. He tilted his head and smirked.

"Humans."

"Quiet you," she poked his chest, "you're making out with a human."

Oddly, he didn't feel uncomfortable with that fact. Maybe because he knew this wouldn't last forever and that she's just a fling to satiate his lust, just like he was to her. As she said, what they had for each other was pure lust. And maybe a little bit of care on his side, considering she's his ward.

When she seemed to have caught her breath, he leaned closer to capture her lips in another gratifying kiss, but she scooted backwards. Pulling his hand out of her skirt, she released his hair and stood up, fixing her clothes.

Hiei glared up at her, surprised. Were they done? But they didn't even do anything! They only kissed and he did a little bit of touching but there's no stripping or maybe some more intimate contact. She couldn't finish it like that! He hadn't got his release and his pants were already very tight.

As if reading his thoughts, Kyoko looked over her shoulder. Her eyes went from his face slowly down his body, finally stopping on the bulge in his trousers. Giggling, she turned around and opened the door, motioning with her palm for him to get out.

"Well, I'd love to continue but unfortunately, I'm spent for the day. I'm going to change and go to bed. Maybe you should do the same."

"Onna, you can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. Now go to your own room before I cancelled the whole deal." She warned, her eyes flashing once. It's not his imagination. Her eyes did glint eerily for a moment. It showed that she wasn't joking and that she'd really put off the whole deal.

Grouchily, he stood up, strapped his katana to his hip and walked to the open door. Just as he passed her, she brushed her hand against his and whispered, "You're not the only one who can tease," before she closed the door behind him.

Growling, he glared at her door and sent her a mental message, _**"Two can play that game, Onna."**_

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Sooooo... how was the little steamy steam scene at the end? I wonder if it's any good. In my opinion, I think it's well enough for an inexperienced girl like me, but I want to hear your opinion. Please tell me so I can improve.

And, there might be a citrus scene coming soon, probably in a few chapters. I can already see how the next chapter should go so I really can't wait to start typing. Not now though as it's night already and I've got school tomorrow. And definitely not tomorrow because I'm pretty sure I'll be so, very tired after P.E. Hopefully I can start the day after.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me tons of loves, readers!


End file.
